<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De-Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt by Dqawesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519400">De-Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness'>Dqawesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Aged-Up Character(s), Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature &amp; Mythology, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new girl at Francois DuPont high school and not only did this girl ignore Lila completely, but she recently moved here from Egypt. </p><p>It was pretty strange considering Lila’s ability to lie. </p><p>But that’s not the weirdest part, who’s the new superhero with a miraculous Marinette has never seen before and where did she come from? </p><p>The new girl rolls up, but she’s not quite what she seems. New miraculous, New secrets, plenty of adventure and a whole lot of sass. Lila is getting what’s coming for her. Also, Egypt is really cool.</p><p> </p><p>To the anonymous Lila: Please find the nearest exit out of my comments as I am not interested in your role play. Thank you.<br/>[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien A &amp; Alya &amp; Chloé B &amp; Juleka &amp; Alix K &amp; Max K &amp; Kagami &amp; LC Kim &amp; Marinette &amp; Nino L &amp; Rose L, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Angela Abdelmalek (OC) - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angela Abdelmalek, Professional Liar Crusher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my very first fic!  I hope you enjoy it and it keeps you entertained! </p><p>I know Marichat May is over, but In my heart it lives on furever mwahahaha (almost I missed Marichat May so if I kinda sneak in the prompts don’t come for me)</p><p>Disclaimer: besides my original character, I do not own any of the characters or Miraculous Ladybug, as well as any prompts used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Marinette hasn’t exactly been the most patient with newcomers at school. Ever since Lila returned and threatened to </span>make Marinette’s life miserable, she’s been laying low, as she assumed Lila would spread rumours about her to the new kid. </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What she didn’t expect was for the new kid to completely ignore Lila’s advances to be “friendly” and look directly at her then ask to sit near her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all very strange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it started when Mlle. Bustier introduced the new student to the class. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student joining us. This is Angela Abdelmalek. I trust that you all will be friendly and welcoming. Angela, anything you would like to say to the class to introduce yourself?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl was around Marinette’s height, with medium curly hair and olive skin. She had orange-hazel eyes with long eyelashes and milk chocolate hair with golden highlights at the end. She wore a black wrap knot tee, with a burgundy tube top that brought out her eyes and a pair of dark blue jeans ripped at the knees.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cleared her throat. She seemed rather reserved and her voice wasn’t very loud.“Hello everyone. Well, my family recently moved here from Egypt. I can speak multiple languages. I have travelled a lot with my family. My favourite colour is purple and I have 2 younger sisters. I am very excited to meet you all and get to enjoy Paris.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone immediately started fawning over and raised their hands to ask her questions. It’s not every day someone from Egypt moves to Paris. But before they could ask anything she interrupted them. “Also, before any of you ask, no I don’t go to school on a camel, I don’t speak Egyptian and I didn’t live in a pyramid. Anything else?” She seemed much more confident and comfortable now. Being the new kid is always nerve wracking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>And she has a sense of humour too</em>. <em>She doesn’t seem too bad.</em></span> <span class="s1"> The entire class laughed at her response as they all immediately put their hands down. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila raised her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Here it comes</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> Marinette thought. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila didn’t seem to enjoy the attention Angela was receiving. In a sickeningly sweet voice she plastered on a smile and said  “Hi, Angela! It’s very nice to meet you! I have been to Egypt too. It was one of my favourite places. You’ve probably heard of the Rossi family actually! I’m glad to have met someone that travels a lot! You can come to sit next to me today if you’d like?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a split second, Angela regarded her with calculating eyes “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of the Rossi family. Such a shame too, I would have loved to meet my future classmate beforehand.” The sarcasm was so subtle in her voice that Marinette seemed to pick up on it, but to everyone else, it was just an innocent answer. Lila grit her teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Marinette had to stifle her giggles, she liked this girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela’s eyes moved across the class until her eyes landed on Marinette. Again, for a split second, there was that calculating look in her eyes. “And actually, I’m near-sighted, I was wondering if I could sit upfront? Maybe in the second row next too....I’m sorry what’s your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette pointed to herself and Angela nodded to confirm, “I’m Marinette! Nice to meet you! And Alya and I would love to have you sit next to us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela grabbed her bag and sat next to Marinette and Alya, at the very edge of the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela smiled “Ok, so Marinette and Alya? I think I can remember that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya gave her a grin that could only be described as Alya’s journalist face. Her expression Practically screamed <em>I smell a story.</em>   “So, you’re from Egypt right? Why the sudden move?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mom’s an Egyptologist and she had to study some things at the Louvre.” She said as if she had prepared her answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooooo what is she studying?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Ladybug papyrus.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette almost choked on air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette, are you okay?” Angela asked, her eyes laced with concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m fine! That’s just cool that she’s studying the papyrus. Do you know what for?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my mom has heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir. As an Egyptologist, she found a recent clue that led her to believe there’s something hidden in the papyrus. The Ancient Egyptians really were ahead of their time. She hopes to study it once more and see if anything connects. She’s not positive or anything, more of an educated guess” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette relaxed a little. Just a little “Oh, that’s so cool!” It’s just an educated guess which means there’s nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s mind was still reeling from the comment about the Ladybug papyrus. Why would Angela’s mom be studying the papyrus? What could be hidden? After the Pharaoh akuma, Marinette was sure there hadn’t been any other discoveries. But then again, the ancient magic of the miraculous probably ran farther than the knowledge of many non-miraculous holders. Hopefully, Tikki had some answers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But that didn’t stop Marinette’s suspicion of Angela. Why would Angela’s mom uproot her entire family to Paris if only based on an educated guess? Also, Angela claims she came from Egypt, yet her French and English were perfect. Could Angela be another Lila? But she seemed so nice and genuine, and not at all fake like Lila. Besides, she wasn’t sure she could handle </span> <span class="s2">another one</span> <span class="s1">. And she wasn’t begging for the spotlight like Lila. In fact, she seemed to try to dodge the spotlight, which was more of an Adrien move rather than a Lila move. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Maybe Marinette shouldn’t be so quick to judge her, she should get to know her,</span> <span class="s2"> then</span> <span class="s1"> she can decide whether she’s a liar or not. </span> <span class="s1">And who knows, she might just make a friend in the process. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Marinette returned out of her revelations, Alya practically had stars in her eyes. “Your mom is studying the Ladybug papyrus?! Oh my gosh, can I interview you for the LadyBlog?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela shrugged “I’m not sure, I’ll have to double-check with my mom, but I don’t think she’ll mind!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya smiled “Thank you so much!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela grinned “Of course! Any way to help my fellow classmate!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya snorted “Classmate? Girl, you just made your way as one of my favourite people. Consider yourself one of my friends!”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela shrugged“Well, that was easy. You had this look in your eye that has ‘journalist’ written all over it. If that’s not what you want to be when you grow up, you should definitely consider!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya grinned “I do give off reporter and I’m-going-to-get-answers-out-of-you vibes don’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela snickered“If you were a lawyer, I certainly don’t want to be the person opposing you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette snorted “You can say that again. When Alya smells a story, she really goes for it. It’s almost scary.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya mocked a British accent “Tis’ true. I can be terrifying when I want to be.” Then there was a wild look in her eyes “And I take pride in it” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino turned his head around at that comment “Babe, don’t terrify the poor girl, she hasn’t dealt with you yet. I’m Nino.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela scoffed “I thought I did but apparently not.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya mocked glared at her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien turned around too and smiled at her “And I’m Adrien” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the final time that day, that calculating look in Angela’s eyes flashed as she looked at Adrien. It unnerved Marinette a little, but when the warm look returned everything seemed normal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela grinned “It’s nice to meet both of you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Angela, if you want you can have lunch with us today!” Marinette said brightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, thanks! That sounds amazing! It’s always hard being the new girl! I’m glad I’ve met some genuinely good people!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>
</span> <span class="s2">W</span><span class="s1">ell, </span> <em> <span class="s2">Most</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em> of us</em> were genuinely good people </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette has got to say, she really did enjoy lunch with Angela. She was actually a very sarcastic, sassy and honest girl. In a way, Angela reminded Marinette of herself. Marinette had learned that Angela loves Marvel movies, the Fresh Prince it Bel-Air and Brooklyn 99 as well as video games. And that she wanted to be a family doctor when she grew up. She spent all of the lunch period making the entire group laugh. Eventually, more people joined in the commotion and everyone started talking to each other. Nino was in the middle of sharing a story when-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!” Lila cried, holding out her left wrist in fake pain “I think I hurt my wrist trying to carry my tray and now I think it’s sprained” she wailed.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone immediately fawned over her and returned to her aid, leaving a glaring Marinette, Adrien and Angela in her wake.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Questions of “are you okay?” And “does it hurt” went around the group.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blinked a few times and realized, Angela hadn’t moved. “Wait,” Marinette asked, “You don’t believe her?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela rolled her eyes “Unless that tray is 7 pounds, you physically can’t get injured. We don’t Stan manipulation and lies sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien mumbled something almost unintelligible “She’s a lot worse than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Angela’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “Wait, you guys clearly don’t like her-not that I blame you, she </span> <span class="s2">even gives</span> <span class="s1"> off bad vibes-why haven’t you taken her down yet?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette gave Adrien a knowing look “It’s…complicated.” Luckily, Angela caught on quickly and dropped the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Well, </span> <span class="s2">almost</span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela lightly tapped her fingers together as if she was a diabolical maniac “Well then, why don’t we outsmart that manipulative, evil snake in leggings, a romper and a red cardigan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mischief bounced in Adrien’s eyes, which was a strange yet similar look on his face. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think” Angela smirked “It’s about time Lila meets me.” She said in a professional yet fake and sweet voice  “Hi, Angela Abdelmalek, professional liar crusher.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette giggled “<em>Ooo</em>, you and I are going to get along just fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you liked the sass, there’s plenty more where that came from! The next chapter is just where it begins hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Superhero, Who dis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for you comments they mean so much! </p>
<p>I am a giant nerd so I may have snuck in some Marichat, some MIB and a tiktok song as well some books....oops?</p>
<p>I did put in a little of the Witch Au prompt but I took a different approach on it because I don’t think I’m seen Marinette react this way before.</p>
<p>Also just in case you guys want to know what the spells would have done:</p>
<p>Wingardium Leviosa- levitation spell<br/>Protegio- Shield<br/>Incarcarous- thick ropes that tie the victim down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien did not know who the new girl was but if she wanted to take down Lila, he was all for it. Even though he had told Marinette previously to take the high road, he came to one conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">When it comes to Lila, screw the high road. She’s a manipulative, pathological liar. Although Adrien tries to look for some proof that deep, deep, </span> <em> <span class="s2">deep</span> </em> <span class="s1"> down, in her cold, black heart, there was a <em>sliver</em> of love and kindness….he found none. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">But after </span> <em> <span class="s2">shocking</span> </em> <span class="s1"> proof that Lila practically begged Hawkmoth to be akumatized, Adrien deemed her as pure evil.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This honestly wasn’t all that surprising but Adrien had to be nice, just to keep Marinette in school and so there wasn’t another Chameleon incident. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien didn’t like confrontation. But Cat Noir did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Cat Noir wasn’t letting her get away this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien smirked, “What did you have in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela had an all-too innocent smile “We need evidence. There is always some inconsistency when people lie, all we have to do is check actual records! And luckily, my Dad is a doctor! So we should be able to find her doctor, then we can call him! We should probably call her mom too, I have a feeling she’d be a helpful asset to us. We should plant mics and cameras on her or even on us in case she attempts to try something. And-“ there was a wicked gleam in her eyes “we could do this the hard way, or the easy way. An honestly, I think Lila deserves a <em>taste of her own medicine.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien chuckled “What are you a spy?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela shrugged “Hey, I have always been a Men in Black kinda girl.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette snorted “Your name may be Angela but you certainly are no angel….AND I LOVE IT! Let’s take that liar down!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien and Angela looked at each other, then at Marinette before they all started bursting into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their laughing fit died down Angela choked out “Oh Marinette, you and I are going to get along just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette I have never seen you this excited over something in my entire life” Adrien observed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blushed, “I just hate liars. If she didn’t lie to everyone I wouldn’t dislike her so much” she said sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Makes sense to me. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Logic</span> </em> <span class="s1"> strikes again!” Angela said popping the word ‘logic.’</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! We could meet up at my place tomorrow after school!” Marinette smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll have to check with my father but I think that’ll work!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same here!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect see you-“ Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Akuma!” Marinette and Adrien said in unison. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go to the washroom!” Adrien said he didn’t wait up to see what had happened to Angela and Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette had told Angela that she was going to hide in a separate classroom. After making sure her classmate was safe and hidden, she transformed and fled to the battle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette wasn’t a fan of witches. To be perfectly honest, they <em>freaked her out</em>. I mean, why would she like creepy old ladies that fly around on brooms all day, making evil potions and cackling? Not exactly her cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And of course, Hawkmoth couldn’t give her or Cat Noir a day off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And naturally, it was a witch Akuma. And after this particular akuma, her hate for witches was only amplified. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The Akuma was a Harry Potter-themed Akuma, (that ironically called themselves Potterhead, Hawkmoth was getting </span> <em> <span class="s2">very</span> </em> <span class="s1"> creative these days) dressed in long wizards robe, with a green and gray tie and the symbol of a snake stitched into the top of the robe. She had a long wand that looked like a weirdly shaped stick which she used to turn people into different things based on spells from the books. </span></p>
<p class="p2">Well, <em>this</em> ruined Harry Potter for her.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug’s guess was that the Akuma was in the wand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only it was that easy. The girl kept shooting all sorts of spells from said wand every 2 seconds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Needless to say, Ladybug was very, very annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately for Ladybug, her transformation had just worn out and she had to leave Cat out there to fend for himself against all sorts of spells. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette hid in an ally and detransformed. She gave Tikki some cookies from her purse and ran out of the ally so as not to be cornered by the Akuma. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir had just been flung across the street. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Akuma was relentless and wouldn’t stop shooting spells at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“C’mon Potterhead </span> <em> <span class="s2">quit-itch</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em> Or else I’m going to have to tell people you’re a </span> <em> <span class="s2">Snitch</span> </em> <span class="s1">” Cat taunted.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Potterhead snarled “you mangy alley cat! You have no respect for this amazing series! I’m here to bring justice for the books! Anyone that dare disrespects the Harry Potter universe and their content will pay!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, ok, gees. Don’t get your robe in a knot.” Cat retorted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Wingardium Leviosa!</em>” Which, Cat recognized as the levitation spell, was a white line of energy coming towards him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat dodged with ease. “Potter head, it’s <em>LeviOsa</em>, not <em>LeviosAR</em>” He retorted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Potterhead just growled in return. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time Cat threw his baton, she would mutter “<em>Protegio</em>” and block the baton with a shield. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Alright Potterhead, </span> <em> <span class="s2">witch</span> </em> <span class="s1"> direction were you aiming at exactly?” Cat taunted. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Potterhead was about to strike back when movement, just out of the corner of Cat’s eye, saw a girl with two , blue, twin tails, a flower shirt and gorgeous bluebell eyes running into a store that had been destroyed by Potterhead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Marinette? What is she doing here? </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made eye contact. Marinette’s eyes widened and she turned around to see Potterhead had taken on a new target. Cat turned around to see Potterhead had his wand pointed straight at Marinette. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Incarcarous</span> </em> <span class="s1">!” </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette!” Cat screeched. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as a purple flight of energy flew towards Marinette, Cat jumped into her knocking her to the ground and narrowly missing her. Marinette was currently hanging over Cat, pinning his arms down. A blush crept to their cheeks by the close proximity and a flustered Marinette got up first.  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She brushed herself off, just as Cat narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you going here!” He hissed “Why aren’t you with the other civilians!” Instead of backing down or looking sheepish, Marinette stood up defiantly with a confident gleam in her eyes that looked so familiar. “I was in the area and I got trapped. I saw an escape point and I took it. I’m not sorry for-“ Potterhead shot a spell of beige energy at them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat still looked annoyed but reluctantly said “We’ll talk about this later.” Then he scooped Marinette into his arms bridal style and ran across multiple rooftops until they reached Marinette’s balcony. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Cat-Ch</span> </em> <span class="s1">you later princess!” He snickered as he jumped off the balcony, back into the battle.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Marinette groaned “</span> <em> <span class="s2">Seriously</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Cat!”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir’s laugh could be heard miles away. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Cat Noir had returned to the battle, it was quite the strangest sight. The akuma was no more, and instead, there was a victim and what looked like a….</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>New superheroine</em>? With a miraculous, he’s never seen before?! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was currently helping the akuma victim up and had trapped the akuma and some sort of <em>magical prism trap</em>? It looked like a sort of mirage rainbow net, like a reflection almost. Concerned, Cat Noir ran to the rooftop. Deciding he could ask the <em>random prism lady</em> what she was doing or who she was later, he approached the victim first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The akuma victim was a girl no older than 10 who was wearing a Gryffindor robe. “Are you okay?” Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sorry I got akumatized Cat Noir! I didn’t mean to! Today was book character day at school.” There were tears in her eyes “ The-The kids in my class m-made fun of m-me for liking Harry Potter. They called me w-weird and made fun of me” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat gave her a soft smile “Well, I think Harry Potter is really cool! And you can tell them that the hero Cat Noir said so okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl wiped her tears “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat nodded. She gave Cat Noir a huge smile and gave him a hug. Once he put the girl down, he heard footsteps signalling Ladybug’s approach.  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Ladybug asked Cat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who are you?” She turned to the masked heroine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes “I am you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait” Cat asked </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just kidding” her miraculous beeped and she quickly added “I promise I’ll explain everything later but I’m VioHawk and for now you have to trust me,” VioHawk said. “You can bring her home, I promise I’ll explain everything later. At around 7 or 8? But for now, Ladybug here’s your akuma.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, she released the akuma from the weird prism thing and....jumped off the building?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Just as they thought she was </span> <em><span class="s2">long</span></em> <span class="s1"> gone and were going to have to save her she flew off into the distance with giant, metal....<em>wings</em>? </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cool, but weird. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, Paris gets attacked every day by a middle-aged man in a butterfly costume and turns people into crazed villains with an evil purple butterfly every time they get upset so...he supposed this wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug purified the akuma and cast the miraculous cure yet one thought wrung through Adrien’s head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Who was that girl? </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed!<br/>Next chapter Marichat visits hehe sorry not sorry. And we find out who the new girl is.</p>
<p>And surprise...I’m a potterhead! I thought I could sneak this in somehow hehe.</p>
<p>Oh and yes, Cat isn’t going to wonder why Marinette was at the battle....although she had been at school not that long ago.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get this man (or Kwami) some cheese!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some Marichat before we get into the deep stuff hehe. Pure fluff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo yes I did sneak in the Bell and Mouse Prompts because I love the idea of super hero themed hoodies, not to mention some blushes were shared today, Oop.</p><p>And, yes I did change T’challa’s line from Infinity to war to name this chapter, but in all fairness....plagg deserves some cheese.</p><p>Also slight change, they are 16, turning 17. I want them kinda aged up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien detransformed in an alley not too far from the bakery. An exhausted Plagg floated down into his hand. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only his exhaustion made him unable to tease Adrien.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plagg took a huge bite out of his Camembert “So off to your girlfriend I presume”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien groaned “Marinette is not my girlfriend” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plagg tsked “She has my stamp of approval though. She’s a baker's daughter! Think of all the cheese pastries she can make me!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien sighed “Plagg there’s so much more to Marinette than her baking.” Even Adrien had noticed the amazing characteristics of his not-so-quiet classmate. (The pastries and baked goods were just an added bonus.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Recently, she had becomes much more talkative around Adrien. He would consider her one of his best friends. She was there for him when he broke up with Kagami and he was there for her when she and Luka decided to stay friends and she was so conflicted. He would say they were close. At least he </span> <em> <span class="s2">hoped</span> </em> <span class="s1"> they were. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention how gorgeous Marinette was inside and out. Adrien would be a fool to not have noticed how beautiful is classmate was with her long, silky hair and bluebell eyes. Not to mention her stellar personality. She was kind and funny and amazing and brave and took no-nonsense and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plagg smirked, “Thinking about your girlfriend again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien broke out of his fantasies and realized he must have looked like a love-sick fool given Plagg’s current face. Adrien whined “Plagg can you stop torturing me for 5 seconds” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s the fun in that?” He taunted </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides you really love her” he stuck his tongue out at his chosen. Adrien returned the favour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plagg, for the last time! Marinette is not my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Say all you want about Pigtails, but know this. De-Nile isn’t </span> <em> <span class="s2">just</span> </em> <span class="s1"> a river in Egypt.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would never admit this to Plagg’s face but, that was a <em>pretty</em> good pun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wrong about Marinette being is girlfriend though. Besides, Adrien wasn’t sure where his feelings lied. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ladybug was his first love and always shall be, and he didn’t really love Kagami, his emotions were fragile and he couldn’t figure them out and hurt one of his closest friends as a result. He winced at the memory. Kagami and he were similar and had gotten together-if only for a little-but Kagami lacked a sort of warmth his lady just </span> <em> <span class="s2">had</span> </em> <span class="s1">. He and Kagami had had to talk things out and both agreed they were better off as friends. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Marinette...she gave him the warmth and kindness and love and attention that he so desperately craved. He had to admit, Marinette had wormed her way into his heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After thinking about Marinette for a few more moments, the really pressing matter reverberated through his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new miraculous holder? And what kind of miraculous did she have? And where did she get it?? What dangers could she be bringing with her? As far as Cat’s knowledge went he had never heard of hawk miraculous (which he assumed considering her name was VioHawk) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides Plagg, you’re avoiding the most important topic here? Who was that girl? and where did she get her miraculous from? because I’m pretty sure there isn’t a Hawk miraculous in the miracle box.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, kid, it’s not my fault everything is so overly complicated! Perhaps with a little bit of cheese, I could be of more service~” he said in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plagg, this is <em>serious</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are my Camembert needs. Are we done here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all. I promise Plagg, if you tell me right now, I’ll buy you 2 wheels of Camembert when we go home. The good gourmet kind! Extra stinky, extra gooey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmmm. You promise?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pinkie swear.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good” Plagg swallowed his Camembert whole “because I have no idea. And remember you promised!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plagg!” Adrien yelled </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ok ok! I was kidding! Don’t get your tail in a knot! The only other logical explanation is that she already had the miraculous with her which means this girl is foreign and probably has been in contact with the guardians. Which means she is <em>trustworthy</em>. Now you owe me </span> <span class="s2">three</span> <span class="s1"> wheels for all of that talking! Can we </span> <span class="s2">please</span> <span class="s1"> hurry up and go see Pigtails now?!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien put his thoughts aside, Plagg had told him he could trust her and despite Plagg’s ability to ruin anything that smells good and any lovely moment he might be having, Plagg’s instincts were always right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, his instincts on anything besides cuisine.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hopefully, everything</span> <span class="s1"> would make sense at the patrol anyways </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">only later did he realize that, this was <em>Paris </em>and he was a<em> superhero. </em>Nothing was <em>ever</em> going to make sense. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of, my princess is waiting for me. Plagg claws out!” Before Plagg could protest he was sucked into the ring and Cat Noir ran into the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was sitting on her balcony sketching a new design when the soft tap of footsteps signalled that Cat Noir was here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening princess” he purred. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh! What is the famous superhero Cat Noir doing on my rooftop?” Marinette let out an overdramatic gasp “Has this poor kitty stumbled upon my rooftop?” She giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat cracked a grin “of course princess! And would you be such a kind enough host to take in this lost kitty?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Marinette tsked “well it would be rude if I didn’t.” Marinette then did something so familiar. He flicked his bell much like Ladybug did. Marinette then turned around and walked towards the trapdoor. “Come on in and we could </span> <em> <span class="s2">chat</span> </em> <span class="s1"> for a bit”</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Marinette had already gone through the trap door and had not noticed the puzzled look in Cat’s eyes which immediately brightened at the pun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sat down on her chaise and Cat neatly landed next to her bed so as not to get it dirty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still going to be a respectable houseguest, even in a ridiculous leather cat costume. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat stood behind her and watched her sketch out a fox themed hoodie, with a little tail and long ears. On the next page, there was a similar hoodie, this one was turtle themed with a plush shell on its back. She was currently tapping her pencil against her page in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that...a Rena rouge themed hoodie?” Cat asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette had a wistful look in her eyes as if she was in on an inside joke or secret only she understood. “yeah the fox themed hoodie is for my best friend’s boyfriend. He says his favourite hero is Rena Rouge and that he wanted a Rena Rouge themed hoodie since there isn’t any merch for them <em>yet</em>. And since he wanted to twin with my best friend, she asked for a Carapace themed hoodie since, besides Ladybug herself, Carapace is her favourite.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat obviously knew she was talking about Alya and Nino but Marinette didn’t know that.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat gave Marinette the most concentrated look he could muster “you’re best friend is...Alya, the <em>lady blogger</em> right?” <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after the events of miracle queen, the identities of Rena Rouge and Carapace had been none other than Alya and Nino themselves. Which, he had been suspecting for a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “the one and only that throws herself into danger every time there’s an Akuma” Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat narrowed his eyes at Marinette “gee, that rings a bell doesn’t it?” Chat sighed “Mari, you could have gotten really hurt today. I never would have forgiven myself if something happened to you. Just.... don’t do it again okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His expression was laced with concern and pain. Marinette admired how he didn’t even ask why she had been there but was more concerned over her well-being. She didn’t deserve him. If only Cat knew that Marinette was the one fighting akumas with him and constantly putting herself in danger. He would probably freak out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “ok, fine. I’ll be more careful. As for Alya, I can’t promise that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Chat cracked a grin “now back to your </span> <em> <span class="s2">purrfect</span> </em> <span class="s1"> superhero designs.” Marinette eventually flipped the page and Chat saw a sketch for a Ladybug themed hoodie. “Oh, who’s the Ladybug hoodie for?” Chat asked. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did Marinette....?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Did Marinette just </span> <em> <span class="s2">blush</span> </em> <span class="s1">?</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he <em>certainly</em> had to hear who this was for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked very nervous “O-Oh it’s actually for my friend, Adrien. I’ve heard he’s a Ladybug fan and I figured if I was making hoodies Alya and Nino, I should make one for him too! Besides the Ladybug themed hoodie, I’m just missing one more.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cat actually looked confused. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Who was this last superhero that Marinette was making a themed hero of? Viperion, Ryuko? </span> </em> <span class="s1">He doubted it would be Queen Bee...</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who</em>?” Cat asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Marinette gaped then looked him straight in the eye and just giggled “You! You silly kitty!” Marinette then flipped the page to reveal a very, very adorable Cat Noir themed hoodie, complete with black ears with green silk on the inside ears and of the hood. There was a big fake zipper that copied his own, with green cuffs at the sleeves. A long velvet belt was attached to the back that was surprisingly similar to his own. There was a giant green paw print in the middle with the words “</span> <span class="s2">Cat got your tongue</span> <span class="s1">?” written in calligraphy. Completing the look was a black choker with a bell attached. Cat’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh! Mari this is amazing! I don’t-I don’t even know what to say! This is the cutest thing ever! This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me! And I’m-I’m so honoured” Cat said, choking up. “Who is it for?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked so genuinely happy, Marinette wanted to see him like that all the time. Marinette blushed slightly at that and said “it’s for me actually. I-I wanted to match my friends and I had extra fabric and I thought it would be cute and fun to make. I don’t see a lot of Cat Noir merch so I thought that you deserved this” Marinette mumbled the last part. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cat smirked “Well, </span> <em> <span class="s2">Princess</span> </em> <span class="s1">, sounds like I’m your favourite superhero” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette groaned “Oh no, now it’s going to your head.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat’s head snapped up as if he suddenly remembered something. He smiled “but Marinette you’re forgetting another very important superhero. One of my personal favourites actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette scrunched her nose in confusion “Really, who?” Marinette pondered who she was missing? And someone that is one of Cat’s favourite superheroes? The only person she can think of is Ladybug but she doesn’t remember anyone else being particularly close with Cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was interrupted from her thoughts when Cat said: “It’s you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette froze dead in tracks. She immediately tensed up and looked mortified. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat noticing her change in demeanour and put his hands in front of him and quickly continued his sentence “Remember? When you were Multimouse? You didn’t make a Multimouse themed hoodie.” Cat pointed out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette laughed awkwardly at that, trying to play it off “oh yeah! Hahaha! I knew that! I-um-this is a disaster” Marinette facepalmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat put both his hands on her shoulders “hey, it’s okay! If you don’t have the time that’s alright don’t worry about it! If you want we could just get back to sketching.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette visibly relaxed “that sounds lovely.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After sketching for a while and talking, it was 6:45 pm and Cat had to head out for patrol and receive some answers to some questions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry princess, but alas my time with you today must come to an end.” He bowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “Alright, I’ll at least see you out.” They headed up to Marinette’s balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, goodnight princess!” Cat did his two-finger salute. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But just as he turned to leaved Marinette shouted “Wait! Cat if you ever need anyone to talk to, or if you even just want to play games or have some pastries, please feel free to stop by. You make for some </span> <em> <span class="s2">purrty</span> </em> <span class="s1"> good company.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat’s eyes twinkled from the pun. Cat grinned “I might just take you up on that offer.” And with that, he jumped into the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Cat was long gone when Marinette looked into her purse and muttered “At least that stupid Cat is going to be punctual. Tikki Spots on!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes. I did sneak in the fic title in, way earlier than I was expecting too. </p><p>And no, Cat is not going to ponder why Mari blushed and stammered when she talked about his hoodie.</p><p>He’s going to stay oblivious...I don’t know why I do this to myself.</p><p>Tomorrow some answers to questions and we get to meet VioHawk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. VioHawk knows all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Today tea is spilled, questions are answered (more or less,) and theories are started. </p><p>And as I said earlier, Egypt is really cool :)</p><p>Oh, I also threw in a bunch of Marvel references because...it just made sense. </p><p>This chapter had a lot of information into it so I thought I'd split it in half.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug quickly left her room and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. She figured, if this “VioHawk” girl was going to show up anywhere, it was going to be at the tower since it was quite the monument. Besides, it usually was her patrol spot with Cat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of Cat...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he showed up on her balcony just to make sure she was alright, Marinette had to admit it was really sweet. He didn’t have to check up on her, especially since Marinette was just a random civilian that has helped Cat Nor with an akuma a few times. Nothing too serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet he went out of his way to make sure she was alright and Marinette realized that it reminded Marinette how she always seemed to forget that Cat Noir was selfless and amazing and caring. He never wanted to disappoint anyone and was a lot more sensitive and sweet than Marinette gave him credit for. And sure, he was over the top and acted like an insane idiot half the time </span>
  <span class="s2">but</span>
  <span class="s1"> he was her idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Marinette wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Then again, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">If only it was that simple...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette really did like Cat and...even if there was something more, she loved Adrien. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or did she? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t figure her emotions out for the life of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why is everything so overly </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug reached the top of the Eiffel Tower to find a black cat waiting for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bowed “Milady,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug grinned “hello there </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” Her face immediately turned serious “look, we really need to talk. Who is this girl? And how does she have a miraculous that I don’t have? And I didn’t get to talk to my Kwami yet, sooo did Plagg tell you anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plagg was actually helpful.” He rolled his eyes “he explained that the girl must be foreign but she has to have been in contact with the other guardians. Y’know, the ones post-feast? Plagg says we can trust her. At least, until she explains everything to us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug relaxed “okay, okay that’s good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat tried to hide his amusement “of course, now I have to feed him 3 wheels of cheese when I go home and it has to be the good kind but </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">it iz what it iz</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” he said mimicking the vine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug blinked twice before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat just stared at her with a deadpan look “Sure, laugh at my expense. Hilarious.” and it only made her laugh harder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she choked out, then took a deep breath “I am so glad Tikki eats cookies and macarons.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat glared at her “yeah yeah, no need to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">flex</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> on me, I know what a poor unfortunate soul I am” Cat’s eyes immediately widened when footsteps came from behind Ladybug. She turned around and saw the supposed VioHawk. They’re expressions immediately hardened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk wore a purple, black and gold suit with golden accents all over that resembled lightning or rays of lights. She wore high wrinkled leather boots up until her knees. On her stomach there was an area of yellow with a black hawk symbol in the middle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bust piece was black and there was a slit above that took the form of a hawk. It had a high neck wrap with a little angel looking symbol stitched in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Half of her hair was set on a bun at the top of her head with a black scrunchie that looked like multiple feathers attached together. The rest of her milk chocolate hair was down and two curly strands framed her face. The ends of her hair were golden and she wore two large golden hoops with matching golden bracelets. She had a black feather cape with yellow at the ends that looked like the tail of a hawk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mask was gray, with purple covering most of it to give the the effect of feathers with a golden noisepiece to mimic a hawk's beak. She had hazel-orange eyes and large retractable mechanical wings in a pattern of gray, purple and gold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whoever her Kwami was, Ladybug needed to meet her for style points. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before VioHawk could even say anything, Ladybug and Cat Noir bombarded her with questions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, for real, who are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What miraculous is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you have a miraculous?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have a miraculous?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that weird prism thing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk raised an eyebrow “Woah, Woah, slow your roll hotshots. As I said earlier my name is VioHawk. Yes, I have the Hawk miraculous. I have the power of magic. There are creation and destruction, but where did your miraculous come from? <em>Magic</em>.” She said popping the word magic. “And when I call on my magic power I can do all sorts of magical things based on these cool rainbow transparent looking discs that surround my arms.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I beg your pardon?” Cat asked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I look like Doctor Strange.” She deadpanned </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright wizard girl.” Cat put his hands up in surrender “I thought we had dealt with all the Hogwarts magic stuff earlier today. And frankly-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a wizard”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He asked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You called me a wizard. I’m not a wizard. There’s just a magical goddess Kwami that has the power of magic and likes to keep me company by being bound to my miraculous that is my necklace. Simple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not complicated at all” Ladybug rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and my miraculous is from a miracle box that isn’t around here. You Parisians aren’t the <em>only</em> people with the miraculous. Where do you think you guys got the idea of miraculous’?That’s right, where I come from!” She said, pointing finger guns at herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So basically,” Ladybug said gesturing her words “you have a miracle box that isn’t from around here. And you’re here...<em>why exactly</em>? And where are you from?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk continued “I would explain everything right now but I can’t without revealing my identity and the both of yours. And by the looks of it, you two don’t know each other's identities do you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug grimaced and Cat Noir had an unreadable expression on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...that’s only going to complicate things in the future but I suppose if...yeah it will work out. Anyways-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait” Ladybug interrupted, “you said it could compromise our identities....and for us to know you...that means...YOU KNOW OUR IDENTITIES?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, honey. Relax it’s not that bad. Honestly, I don’t understand how you too haven’t figured it out already it’s kind of obvious, you both literally look the same.” VioHawk muttered, “you Parisians </span>
  <span class="s2">really</span>
  <span class="s1"> are <em>oblivious</em>, I really don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did she know our identities?? She had worked so hard to protect it! How had she figured it out?? Marinette must have been the worst guardian AND Ladybug ever in the history of the universe and now she was going to have to give up her guardianship and her entire life and isolate herself because she failed and then she’d never have those 3 kids, and that hamster and marry-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Earth to Ladybug?” Cat was currently shaking her shoulders “Are you okay? You’re spiralling. You’ve been frozen in that spot for 5 minutes!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug shook herself out of her panic attack and looked at VioHawk “but-“ Ladybug rubbed her temples. What was she supposed to do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladybug, I promise you can trust me. I’m going to explain everything to you both in all due time. But for now, I should show you have my powers work. That way It can be helpful during battle and so you can understand a bit more. I’m here to help. Just...let me explain.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat’s eyes narrowed at her then flicked to her miraculous. His face scrunched as if he was trying to remember something when all of a sudden he looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Your miraculous” he gasped “that’s the symbol of Isis, goddess of magic in Egyptian mythology. Which means...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. There is a part of the goddess of magic in the form of a Kwami that is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">bound</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> to my necklace. Amulets hold power. Non-miraculous holders just have no idea. And since she’s the </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>goddess of magic</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">she can be in the form of my Kwami as well as anywhere else. So a fragment of the full form of an Egyptian goddess is a part of my necklace. Easy stuff right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug groaned “I hate physics, yet that seems easier to understand than this right now” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, </span>
  <span class="s2">I know</span>
  <span class="s1"> it’s a lot to take in,” VioHawk said softly “but I promise this will all make sense soon and as I said, I’m here to help.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug scoffed “And how are you going to do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk grinned “Because I have the key to finding Hawkmoth. And, I need your help to find it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really liked the cliffhanger sooo sorry, not sorry mwahahaha.</p><p>I'm really bad at describing costumes...oops. If anyone wants a visual of VioHawk's costumes just click on this link: https://i.postimg.cc/wjPc9cdJ/Untitled14-20200604145449.jpg</p><p>I'm sorry this chapter was short but it was a lot of info crammed into one place and y'know cliffhangers hehe.</p><p>Also, Angela will return! Hopefully, in the next chapter or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you’re enjoying this fic so far!</p><p>Today there’s LadyNoir and lots of Dr. Strange and Wonder Women references...oops?</p><p>Also, a shib shib is a flip-flop or a chancla...it’s the scariest weapon an Egyptian can possess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Because I have the key to finding Hawkmoth. And I know where to find it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The words blared in Ladybug’s head like a siren. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You...what?” She croaked </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk decided to take another approach so Ladybug didn’t pass out right then and there “you know what, I’ll show you.” She cried out “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Magic up</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Immediately, she connected her two gold bracelets together and made an x-formation with her wrists. Once she released the x-formation, her hoops were removed and elongated into a magical looking shield. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The 2 shield hoops surrounded her arms and extended from her wrist to her elbow. It was very similar to the transparent, rainbow mirage light prism net thing VioHawk had released the akuma from and Ladybug assumed it was because of Isis. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Essentially, she looked like Doctor Strange with different colour schemes, but instead of the usual symbols on Doctor Strange’s costume, hieroglyphics were written everywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">This girl really went from Wonder Women to Doctor Strange in a span of 30 seconds. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">Today was a weird day</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ok <em>prism lady</em>, you do not see that every day.” Cat whistled. “And your special power is triggered when you say...magic up?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yup. Kind of like square up, man or women up. Like, be tough. It’s catchy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t say.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug groaned “I don’t even-I don’t understand anymore. I’m just-. Can I retire early?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat mocked gasped “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Meowch</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> Milady! You’d dare leave this poor kitty alone?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug scoffed “you’ll be fine!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat gave her kitty eyes “not without you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug was about to respond when-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Should I just take my <em>magical-hoops-of-destiny</em> and go or-?” VioHawk smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was only then Ladybug had realized her proximity to Cat. They both blushed and looked away from each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug urged VioHawk to continue what she was saying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk raised an eyebrow “Alrighty then.“ she tilted her hands and moved her fingers until there was a glowing gold amulet with a big purple gem floating in front of them. It seemed to radiate different hieroglyphics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat stuck his hand through the image to see it was a hologram. “Woah,” Cat whispered. “Is your magic always like this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It depends. If I want it to be solid and strong it can be. It might not look that way, since it looks transparent and what not but it is. The problem is I can only use it for one thing, and the bigger the thing I conjure the more the magic is really draining I-“ she closed her eyes “I usually pass out after and I can’t hold it for long. And if I use it for something completely crazy and ginormous I- I could burn up. <em>Literally</em>. Isn’t that fun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Lovely” Ladybug said sarcastically </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk continued “In due time I’ll explain more and you’ll get a better sense of things but for now, all you need to know is that all magic has its <em>limits</em>. Back to the hologram. So, this is the magical amulet that Isis and Thoth, the god of knowledge forged. The symbols are a <em>tyet</em>, the symbol of Isis and an <em>ibis</em>, the symbol of Thoth. Its magical properties will allow us to locate anyone and disarm their miraculous. After the Europeans invaded Egypt, they stole the amulet. All of our forces were incapacitated and we couldn’t protect it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She shook her head as if remembering the events like they were yesterday “They brought it here with the Luxor Obelisk at the Place de la Concorde. Luckily, they knew of its power and enlisted some Egyptian help to hide it somewhere. The only remnants were of a hidden map. The map is here in Paris, and it will take us to its location.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Once we find the amulet, I have to recite a spell and it will take us to Hawkmoth. Once we find him, we have to stall him until I finish the </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>second</em> part </span>
  <span class="s2">of the spell and then his miraculous will be useless until we remove it. <em>Names</em> have <em>power</em> kids. We find the amulet, we find Hawkmoth.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why are you helping us?” Ladybug asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk suddenly looked very uncomfortable “I need the amulet. But I want to help you defeat Hawkmoth. People that abuse a miraculous suck.” She said quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug knew she was holding out on them but whatever it was she seemed...really <em>sad</em> to talk about it.Ladybug didn’t want to press.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> Right now, the bold, brave, sassy and sarcastic VioHawk looked so small and frail. She looked terrified.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She knew the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So Ladybug gave her a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Because even though she didn’t know this girl, she needed <em>comfort</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And if Ladybug could help her she would. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She hugged Ladybug back after a few seconds and muttered “thank you.” After Ladybug stepped back Cat Noir looked back to the holographic projection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alright so we have a plan, find the amulet, defeat Hawkmoth, then you can take it and use it for whatever you need it for? That doesn’t sound too bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk sighed “please don’t jinx it. I really don’t want to find out how bad it is. And Egyptians can be brutal. Ever heard of a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">shib shib</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">? If you haven’t, trust me you're blessed.” She shook her head “At any rate, if there’s a row of </span>
  <span class="s1">shib shibs</span>
  <span class="s2"> being tossed at us, we’re <em>dead</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Okay,</span>
  <span class="s2">” Cat said, “Well, let’s see the map!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Funny story” VioHawk squeaked “I don’t have it yet...I’m getting really close! But...I haven’t....found it yet?” She sheepishly said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.” Cat blabbered “So basically, we need to find a magical amulet that’s probably heavily guarded by all sorts of magic stuff.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yup” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Find Hawkmoth and incapacitate him in order for you to use the spell-which I really hope you have-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nope, it’s with the amulet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And we don’t have a map.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, that’s-that’s basically it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Great. Because my life wasn’t crazy enough!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Says Ladybug every. Single. Day.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">VioHawk’s miraculous beeped “I’m sorry, but I’m going to transform back soon. I will approach you both and things will make more sense? Actually, none of this makes sense, forget it. I’m just...I’m just going to go.” And with that, she pushed herself off of the rooftop and flew into the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As she flew away all Cat could think to say was “y’ know considering she has giant retractable wings, they’re pretty slick. I almost can’t see her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think if I cry out loud enough for Bunnix, she can take me to an era WHEN THINGS MADE SENSE?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ladybug. I am a cat boy in a black leather suit and you are a ladybug heroine. Things stopped making sense </span>
  <span class="s1">a long time ago</span>
  <span class="s2">. Specifically, when we started fighting a man, who is going through-what I hope is just-a middle-aged crisis in a purple butterfly suit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Cat I’m just worried! What if I’m not strong enough for this? The Egyptians were smart but I certainly don’t want to be on the receiving end of their ingenuity. Not only that, but I also spent </span>
  <span class="s1">so <em>much</em></span>
  <span class="s2"> time trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">protect</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> my identity.” She curled in on herself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> “And suddenly, this new superhero shows up! bringing, who knows what threats with her! And </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">-“ she closed her eyes, close to tears “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> not ready to handle all of that! I’m already failing as a guardian, how am I supposed to help </span>
  <span class="s1">you</span>
  <span class="s2"> and <em>Lady Hawk </em></span>
  <span class="s1">over here</span>
  <span class="s2">, take on an entirely different thing that’s out of our area of expertise! I just-it’s too much! I don’t think I can handle another responsibility Cat Noir!” And that’s when she started sobbing uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat Noir stared at her before he enveloped her in a hug. He rubbed her back in soothing circles while allowing her to sob into his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug always radiated confidence. Yet here she was, look frail and small as if she could <em>break</em> at any moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And it broke Cat’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So he settled on comforting her “shhh. Ladybug you’re overlooking one thing here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug sniffed “what’s that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat Noir gave her a soft smile “We’re a <em>team</em>. You asked how we’re going to get through this? As a team. Because you and I, bugaboo? We can take on the </span>
  <span class="s1">world</span>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ladybug looked up at him and saw the full sincerity of these words. He really did mean it. “I don’t deserve you as my partner.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat chuckled at that “that’s where you’re wrong. We’re a team Milady. An unstoppable one at that. We’re two halves of one whole, we wouldn’t be able to save the day without each other. <em>Together</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They shared a celebratory fist bump to more things to come in the future that they would deal with as a </span>
  <span class="s1">team</span>
  <span class="s2">, no matter how difficult, crazy or insane it may be, they would do it </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">together</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Together</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.” Ladybug agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After finishing patrol early that night, Marinette went home for some much-needed rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But of course, she couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Because</span> </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>sleep?</em> <em>What’s that? Who’s she? </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Marinette doesn’t know her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She simply lay in bed, pursing her lips thinking of all the events that had come to pass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Marinette was mentally drained and exhausted. But she didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cat’s words made her feel a little more confident and put her at ease. He was right, after all, together they could do anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tikki?” Marinette called for her Kwami, and immediately Tikki flew towards her with her cookie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is there a way I could share the responsibility of being a guardian with Cat Noir? He really is deserving of it after all. I feel so bad leaving him in the dark. It would make the responsibility so much lighter on my shoulders.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tikki sighed “honestly Marinette? You’re 14 years old and you’re one of the greatest Ladybug’s I have ever worked with. There is no one more deserving of a miraculous than you. If you think that the best thing to do it share the responsibility with Cat? Then by all means go for it. I understand identities are to keep you safe and I’d never want <em>anything</em> to happen to you. As long as you’re careful, I see no harm in it. And truth be told, most of the identities of superheroes have been exposed anyways. I promise you, Hawkmoth has no respect for the superhero rules <em>hmph</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Marinette giggled and hugged Tikki against her cheek “I think you should write a book called ‘the superhero rules all supervillains should respect.’ And thank you Tikki. Truly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After sitting in comfortable silence for a little bit, Marinette pondered the other thing plaguing her thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tikki? Is it okay to be in love with two people?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tikki had been expecting this conversation. Her chosen and Plagg’s chosen were not only horribly oblivious, they were so, so hopelessly in love. And as adorable as it was (and Tikki had many ships, Marichat for life!) her chosen had fallen in love with the same boy twice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Only she didn’t know it yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tikki was almost thankful that VioHawk has figured out their identity. (finally, someone not hopelessly oblivious! Tikki swears that Marinette and Adrien could have written their alter egos on their foreheads and they </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">still </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">wouldn’t </span>
  <span class="s2"> have been able to figure it out!) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Because Tikki was done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And her ships hadn’t sailed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And she was triggered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At this point, she didn’t even care if Cat dropped in through her balcony and revealed himself to her. As long as Marinette was happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But Tikki had to fight the urge to scream out loud that Adrien and Marinette loved each other because she had to keep it together for Marinette. For Marinette, she would be....</span>
  <span class="s1">patient</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is this about Cat Noir and Adrien?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I just..I’ll always love Adrien, I always will. But if he’s happy with someone else then good for him. All I want is for him to be </span>
  <span class="s1">happy</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And what about Cat?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I thought he was over Ladybug because of the way he talked with me today when he came and was so happy and flirty, it just made me so happy. But the way he looked at Ladybug today...I don’t know. He looked so sincere and gentlemanly and it was so comforting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>If Marinette needed anything right now</em>, </span>
  <span class="s2">Tikki thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It was comfort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tikki sighed “well, then I don’t see the problem.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m just confused Tikki! I’m not sure who I love anymore and it’s driving me insane! I’ll always love Adrien but he doesn’t love me back. And unless that changes in the future, only then will I take that chance. But maybe...maybe I should give Cat a chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tikki grinned. Maybe her chosen wasn’t as oblivious after all! Her ships might sail!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I think that’s a good idea Marinette. And once you think about it, he is really </span>
  <span class="s1">similar</span>
  <span class="s2"> to Adrien.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I suppose so.” (Of course, Marinette didn’t ponder this hint any further, obliviousness at its finest.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Anyways, Marinette you should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow, you’ve got a long day ahead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh right! Tomorrow we plot to take down Lila! And Angela had some pretty solid ideas. I can’t wait to see that witch go down!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And Marinette didn’t like witches, so this was an insult in her right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The thought of Lila’s reign of terror ending lulled Marinette to sleep for a few hours.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed today’s chapter!</p><p>Tomorrow Angela returns! And plots are made hehe. </p><p>Also I just realized VioHawk’s name is very similar to that of Hawkmoth’s but in my defence ....VioHawk sounds cool :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marisass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One word: Marisass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Today is from Angela’s pov! </p><p>Some more secrets are revealed today as well as Lila gets a little bit of what’s coming for her.</p><p>Enjoy the constant amount of sarcasm that go through Angela’s head daily and the and fun, family rides that Angela survives...most of you can relate😌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1"><em>Look</em>, Angela </span> <em> <span class="s2">hated</span> </em> <span class="s1"> being the new kid. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Actually, she hated a lot of things. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gum smackers, slow walkers, sausage-haired girls that lie to everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You know, the <em>usual</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela didn’t have the patience nor time for fake people, if she wanted drama she would have watched <em>Mean Girls</em> for the third time or some of her Arabic shows. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Angela did </span> <span class="s2">not</span> <span class="s1"> travel 3,459 km to deal with a girl that manipulated everyone and hurt her friends. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She knew from the very first second that Lila was a liar, Marinette loved Adrien, Nino and Alya and Mylene and Ivan were dating, Chloe didn’t get along with anyone and Sabrina was her little butler, and Adrien was an <em>oblivious</em> fool. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It really wasn’t that <em>hard</em> to tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At least for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela could also tell that Marinette seemed to be the type of person that carried the class, she seemed friendly and brave and kind. When Angela had scanned the class she noticed how when Lila spoke Marinette and Adrien shifted uncomfortably. It was very subtle yet enough for Angela to notice.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Lila seemed really <em>pissed off</em> when Angela mentioned she’s never heard of the Rossi family before and didn't like how much attention Angela was receiving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">It’s not Angela’s <em>fault</em> that her anecdotes that started with the phrase ”lemme tell you” were always entertaining! </p><p class="p1">She was just fun! Lila was <em>not</em>.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which was only supported when Lila faked a sprained wrist from carrying her tray. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Like come on, she should at least make her lies <em>convincing</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But Angela already had come to the conclusion that Parisians were <em>oblivious</em> and <em>gullible</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And it only made her laugh once she thought about the ridiculousness behind it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela has some secrets of her own. some that she intended on sharing and some she planned on having no one ever find out about. At least while Angela was in Paris, she should take Lila down and support her friends. She didn’t have any particular beef with anyone and she didn’t plan on starting any....besides Lila. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But the more she thought about it, Lila caused problems for herself. Angela just wasn’t stupid and naive enough to believe Lila.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, Angela was really <em>happy</em> at Francois DuPont. All the kids seemed really friendly (besides Lila, of course and Chloe didn’t seem too friendly but not horrible) but Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino seemed to be her type of people. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the exception of the density of Nino and Alya. Marinette and Adrien were just dense to an <em>extent</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An amount of obliviousness that Angela hoped Marinette and Adrien overcame so her ships could sail. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Angela was excited to hang out with her new friends after school when it was around lunch. Angela had gone to the bathroom when she heard a set of footsteps entering and another pair following soon after. She recognized the voices. And they were talking about...about </span> <span class="s2">her</span> <span class="s1">?</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Oh boy</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em> Angela was about to be triggered. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Marinette, what do you think you’re doing befriending the new girl? Do you think you can charm her into thinking that </span> <em> <span class="s2">I’m</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the liar? No one will believe you.” One of the girls hissed </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Lila it’s just you. I thought it was someone important.” Lila growled and Marinette could practically hear the eye roll in Marinette’s voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Score 1 Marinette. Lila 0</span> </em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I don’t know what you’re talking about but jealousy is a disease. Get well soon, sweetheart~,” Marinette said in a sing-song voice. “Besides, I didn’t say anything to her. If she thinks that you’re a liar, she figured that out on her own.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Yeah and I’m not an idiot</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> Angela rolled her eyes at Lila’s inference that she believed whatever Lila fed to everyone, and she couldn’t figure out the lies for herself. </span> <span class="s2"><em>God, these people are dense</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Remember Marinette, we’re at war. I will turn all your friends against you. And Adrien will never love you. I’ll make sure of that. I just tell people what they want to hear.” Lila snarled “and who are they going to believe? Me, the </span> <span class="s2">sweet, innocent victim? </span> <span class="s1">Or the liar Marinette that’s just jealous of Adrien and me.” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">“A) there’s no Adrien and you. I don’t think his father would approve of him dating a <em>low-life snake</em>. And unless his standards <em>dropped, </em>I don't think so.” Marinette deadpanned </span>
</p><p><em> <span class="s1">Savage. </span> </em> <span class="s1">Angela grinned, she was <em>really</em> enjoying this roast battle...and Marinette was winning!</span></p><p><span class="s1">“And B) There’s a lot of <em>contradictions</em> in that sentence. Particularly, the words you used to describe yourselves. I believe a better choice of words would be </span> <span class="s2"><em>evil, rude</em> and a <em>pathological liar.</em> C’mon Lila, if you're going to be two-faced, at least make <em>one</em> of them pretty.”</span> <span class="s1"> Marinette said innocently. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela peeked through the whole of the stall and saw Marinette blow on her nails and bat her eyelashes innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ooooooo she just got roasted.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lila growled “Just stay out of my way. You can’t prove anything anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “see, that’s where you’re wrong. Lies always blow up in your face at the end, lying gets you nowhere. But <em>hey</em>, you’re loss” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Lila regained her composure “Just remember </span> <em> <span class="s2">Maritrash</span> </em> <span class="s1">. I can <em>end</em> your </span> <span class="s2">future</span> <span class="s1"> in the fashion industry before it even starts. Besides, who would want to buy your clothes?” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>Anyone with eyeballs? Marinette has talent, what's your excuse?</em> Angela wanted to shout out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”I can turn all your friends </span> <span class="s2">against you</span> <span class="s1">-which I already have- and I can ruin your chances with Adrien </span> <em> <span class="s2">forever</span> </em> <span class="s1">. Don’t test me, I will </span> <span class="s2"><em>ruin</em> your life</span> <span class="s1">.” She spat the last part with venom. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Marinette scoffed “Alright <em>Jafar</em>, please turn into a snake and </span> <span class="s2">slither</span> <span class="s1"> back under the rock where you came from.” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lila snarled “this was your <em>last</em> warning. I won’t be this merciful ever again. It’s not hard to fool the idiots they've got working here  I got you expelled once, all I need to do is cry a little and I can do it again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And with that, Lila turned on her heels and left the washroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">After hearing Lila show her true colours for a few minutes Angela came to the conclusion that Lila was like Gollum over her lies. It as <em>quite</em> unsettling. She never wanted to hear Lila speak again.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette snorted “if that was her definition of mercy, I’m scared to see what her definition of kindness is. The one thing I <em>am</em> jealous of the people that don't know her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was when Angela walked out of the stall, phone in hand with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, and gave Marinette a heart attack. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela bowed to Marinette “teach me your <em>roasting</em> ways. Oh, also, I got that entire convo on tape! A little bit more evidence and we can <em>bust</em> her!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled wildly “are you serious?? Oh my gosh, that’s amazing! How are we going to get her to admit the rest of her lies though?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have an idea, but I want to share it with you and Adrien later today. But at least now, we have some evidence!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” Marinette instantly paled “wait, did you say you got that entire conversation on tape?” Angela nodded ”Including all the stuff about...<em>Adrien</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’ll edit that part out if you haven’t told him yet. It was a little obvious for me-just call me <em>Sherlock</em>- but apparently not to Adrien, that oblivious, happy </span> <span class="s2">idiot</span> <span class="s1">.” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blushed “Thanks, Angela. You’re a good friend. Or should I say Sherlie?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">Angela pouted ”Aw, now it doesn't sound as cool!” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette giggled ”Alright, alright! Sherlock it is.” </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Angela smirked “remind me to <em>slap</em> some sense into Adrien the next time he calls you a good friend. He’s missing out. You <em>really</em> roasted her, and it was the most </span> <span class="s2">entertaining</span> <span class="s1"> thing of the <em>century</em>. Please, teach me the ways to </span> <em> <span class="s2">Marisass</span> </em> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette laughed at that “I will gladly teach you my ways, you are now a pupil in the art of Marisass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“You know, I think I can have Alya turn that into a hashtag. You’re savage girl, it </span> <span class="s2">would</span> <span class="s1"> trend.” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. I think that will be my version of a victory lap once Lila is defeated.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Speaking of Lila, I can’t wait to expose her! She talked about me like I was her <em>property</em>. Well </span> <em> <span class="s2">excuse me</span> </em> <span class="s1">, but she doesn’t own me.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette pretended she was tearing up “Ah, look at my student already growing in the art of Marisass. I’m so proud.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, thank you.” Angela’s expression turned serious. “Are you sure you’re alright? She really got all up in your face.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette frowned “it does kind of upset me that she really can get away with this. I mean not for long but she acts like she has. And she’s right, her manipulation has her deep into so many things and she can ruin so much for me. It’s..it’s scary. And more than anything I don’t want to let her win. So I try to act like she can’t get to me. It makes her leave me alone for a bit, but it not for long. Its hard not think about the things she brings up. It justs brings up doubts in myself.” She said hugging herself. She gave a humourless chuckle “I’ll get over it, I know I will. But it still...” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Hurts?” Angela finished for her. She put her hands on her shoulders “Marinette, I’ve been here for <em>literally</em> two days and even I can tell that you’re a sweet and kind person. I’m still getting to know everyone, yet you gave the strongest impression on me. You’re kind, selfless and caring. You do so much for everyone and that’s just from 48-hours of speculation. I can’t wait to get to know you better. Not to mention how gorgeous you are! Are you </span> <span class="s2">really</span> <span class="s1"> going to let a girl with <em>processed meat hair</em> tell you otherwise?” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette stood her head up in defiance “heck no!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! And Marinette, it’s okay to have doubts. That’s normal. Everyone is self-conscious about some part of them. Be it their personality, they’re looks, they’re habits? It’s normal” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">It was only then that Marinette’s eyes poured into Angela’s own and Marinette seemed to realize that Angela was speaking from experience. That even though Angela acted confident and sassy, she really was nervous and scared and self-conscious and insecure. And that it was </span> <span class="s2">okay</span> <span class="s1"> to be worried about your image, but there’s a line you shouldn’t cross that leads into self-deprecation. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Angela really did mean everything she said to Marinette. Every single word. Angela was a <em>true</em> friend and she hoped Marinette knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked very sheepish “you’re just saying that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. If there’s anything I pride myself on, it’s how I don’t sugar-coat anything. I’m not Willy Wonka. I’ll tell it to you as it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela grinned. The bell rang signalling they should get to class, but both were looking forward to the after school plots. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The day dragged on. Angela went home to change and leave her school bag at home before she went over to Marinette’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, mom! How was your day?” She asked as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“It was good honey. I think I found </span> <em> <span class="s2">it</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” She said with a twinkle in her eyes. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela spat out her orange juice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mama, did Angela spit out her orange juice again?” Alina, Angela’s younger sister asked as she entered the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Haha very funny, <em>rat</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m your favourite rat.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, Abby’s my new favourite rat. I’m mad at you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t actually are you?” Alina asked with puppy dog eyes. It took Angela a few seconds to remember that Alina was only 10 and that Abby was only 8. Alina acted so much older sometimes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, no of course not.” Angela kissed her forehead. “Can I talk to mom for 5 seconds?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alina smiled “Sure.” And she left the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela returned to face her mom who was currently cooking dinner “right where was I? Oh yeah, <em>Really</em>?? I-this is perfect! Now I can finally explain things to Marinette and Adrien.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course but maybe separate is best. You don’t want to expose things to them if they haven’t already.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I kind of hope they do honestly. So my ship can sail.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela’s mother chuckled. “You’re one to talk about ships.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela blushed at that “Mom!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright alright.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">Anyways</span> <span class="s1">,” Angela gave her mom a pointed look “Besides that We might be able to help the House now. This is amazing news, I’m so proud of you mom!”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, honey. Now, I’ll be there to pick you up at 8. Hopefully, your dad will be home by then today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Right, it’s Tuesday so it’s one of his long days.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela quickly changed her tube top to a nice olive coloured one and since the weather was nice out she wore shorts and her signature silver hoops, as well as her silver necklace with an angel pendant.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright let’s head out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With that, they grabbed Angela’s sisters and they drove over to the bakery. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, Car rides with 4/5 of the Abdelmalek’s were always <em>insane</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, you can’t come inside the bakery.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alina stop pulling my hair!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to murder you two”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s <em>my</em> doll!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Abby gave me attitude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I didn’t! Alina hit me on the leg!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Girls stop fighting!” Diana Abdelmalek pleaded with her daughters. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Oh look we’re here! Do anything to embarrass me girls and it is </span> <span class="s2">off with your heads.</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mommmm, Angela threatened me!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“oh really? I’ll get her in trouble.” Her mom said sarcastically “But you better stop fighting so I don’t get you both in trouble too!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at the bakery, Angela and her mother stepped out so Diana could Thank Tom and Sabine for having Angela over and usual parenting small talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela thanked the Dupain-Cheng’s for having her over and she greeted them politely before going upstairs with Marinette. Adrien hadn’t arrived yet thankfully so this was her chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I would just like to say I love your outfit!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette complimented Angela. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you! I like your clothes too, you designed them all, didn’t you? They’re very pretty.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Angela did appreciate Marinette’s fashion sense. Something she had noticed though was that the Parisians at her school wore the same outfits every day. Like constantly. Did they just have multiples of the same outfits in their closets? Angela didn’t know and was a little scared to find out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do. Thank you very much!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Angela’s expression hardened. “Listen, Marinette. There’s something I need to tell you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marinette nodded to Angela to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>Angela sighed “There’s no easy way to say but I am VioHawk and I know that you’re Ladybug.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe that’s not all Lila’s getting. The plots are soon to come! </p><p>I really hope you enjoyed today’s chapter! I love my cliffhangers way too much hehe. </p><p>Next chapter some more explanations, I’m not sure when I’m going to release it as I’m packed this week sooo here’s a nice cliffhanger for the road :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Idiot Sandwiches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plotting is fun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I’m not dead! Hooray!<br/>Today’s chapter is a doozy, it’s from Angela’s pov again and let’s just say there are freak outs, bets are made and we meet new Kwami’s! Also schemes hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s eyes widened and had the words Angela had just stated not been so weighted she might have actually laughed at her reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gah! You- I- what-? Ladybug? Who’s Ladybug? I don’t know any Ladybug? What’s a Ladybug? I mean, of course, I know what a ladybug is but I’m not Ladybug how could I be a superhero? Good old clumsy me? What crazy idea did you get that from because I am not Ladybug haha hahaha? Ha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was going to say don’t freak out!” Angela said as she hesitantly put her hands near Marinette in a calming fashion “but that’s a little futile now isn’t it?” <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette took in a few breaths “Ok. Ok. Ok. Actually, that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. You’re from Egypt. VioHawk has an Egyptian miraculous. Which means you have a Kwami with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. Isis come on out. And Tikki you can come out now too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of the inside pocket of Angela’s wrap top, a beige Kwami emerged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She had sharp eyes much like a hawk's with </span> <em> <span class="s2">kohl</span> </em> <span class="s1"> (or black eyeliner) surrounding her eyes. She had a black and yellow hawk tail with cute, little, transparent, rainbow wings like that of a hawk’s on her back that reflected the light almost like a mirror. Her nose was softly shaped like a beak and she had brilliant hazel eyes that seemed to change shades at different times. They were currently hazel with a little bit of green in them. She had a white circle on her stomach in contrast to her beige skin. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isis had a golden circlet on her little head with two small amethysts and a giant emerald in the middle. The top half of her head was black, surrounding the built-in circlet almost like hair. She had multiple golden and white curls and patterns decorating her body resembling feathers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Essentially, she looked like the human version of a hawk in the form of a Kwami. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Kwami had a deep voice, that sounded centuries-old and pure of knowledge and wisdom yet still sweet and encouraging “Hello Tikki and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am Isis, goddess of magic. Or a part of me is here as a Kwami. It is very nice to meet you both!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s very nice to meet you Angela and Isis. I’ve heard such nice things about you Angela.” Tikki’s eyes conveyed a completely different message. One along the lines of </span> <em> <span class="s2">thank you for not being oblivious, please make sure those two dorks end of together. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Yes ma’am</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> Angela nodded her head in assurance. “It’s very nice to meet you Tikki! And all good things I hope.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki giggled at that “Absolutely.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Now, I’m sure you two would <em>love</em> to compare the difference between the miracle boxes. Egypt and France are a </span> <span class="s2">little</span> <span class="s1"> bit different after all.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki and Isis giggled before flying off and chatting. Angela turned to Marinette. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now Marinette, I know this is a lot to take in. I know you’ve done a lot to protect your identity and I’m sorry I figured out. It’s hard for most people to figure out though, I’m a miraculous user so it’s a little bit more obvious to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Angela then narrowed her eyes in a defeated and confused look “but lemme tell you, girl, it really is obvious. You and Cat Noir both look the same as civilians as well as talk the same. I’m ashamed you haven’t figured each other yet. I’m deeming you both </span> <em> <span class="s2">idiot sandwiches</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> I’ll go get toast right now.” Angela snickered.</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette finally let out a giggle. She laughed and laughed until all the stress and tension was gone. She actually knew VioHawk and that seemed to calm her down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Good, I thought I was actually going to have to get toast and make her an idiot sandwich to get her to laugh.</span>  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, so,” she said in between laughs “you’re VioHawk. You have the hawk miraculous which grants you the ability of magic. This magic is tapped out of the goddess of magic herself which is partly bound to your miraculous. Your angel necklace right?” When Angela’s miraculous was resting it looked like the symbol of Isis but without all the hieroglyphic inscriptions and it was silver, not gold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s basically it. So, my mom knows my identity and um, she kind of knows yours too.” Marinette was about to open her mouth when Angela cut her off “Don’t worry! She’s the guardian of our miracle box. You can trust her, I promise. Speaking of my mother, you know the Ladybug papyrus she was studying? That’s where the map was hidden!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette gasped “did she-?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela squealed excitedly “Yes! She found the map! Now we can finally defeat Hawkmoth!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angela, this is amazing news! I-thank you so much. I don’t know how I can ever thank you.” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion “So you’re a guardian too huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela smiled “Well, my mom is. We have a whole miracle box at home. I’m the only person with an active miraculous though since I’m the oldest daughter and young enough to use a miraculous it just made sense. Basically, it’s a party of Egyptian gods and goddesses. And there ain’t no party like an Egyptian party cuz an Egyptian party don’t stop!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette laughed heartily at that, “it feels so good to understand someone who’s going through the exact same thing I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right! Isn’t it relieving? The only difference between me and you is you’ve got a significant <em>other</em>~” Angela teased in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blushed at that “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela hummed sarcastically “<em>Mmhmm</em>. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way Adrien looks at you or the way Cat Noir practically has heart eyes every time his attention is directed towards you, as Marinette or as Ladybug. I literally have ship names for all of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">Angelaaaa”</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">What</span> <span class="s1">? It’s not my fault that you’re both adorable idiots that don’t see that you like each other. God, you people are <em>dense</em>.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette groaned “I’m never getting out of this am I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” She said popping the ‘p’. “C’mon, you have two incredibly cute guys that are in love with you, what’s the big deal?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">And they’re the same incredibly cute guy but you don’t know that. Yet. It’s going to happen. Ooooh, maybe I can bet with Plagg how and when they’re going to find out?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “That’s the problem! There are <em>two</em> incredibly cute guys that I love! And I don’t know who to pick!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette! Adrien’s here!” Sabine called from downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of one of said incredibly cute guys.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mop of blond hair popped up through the trap door. “Hey, Adrien!” The two girls greeted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Mari, Angela.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that the gangs all here. Let’s get scheming.” Marinette grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok so, FYI I got some hard evidence today against Lila. Marinette,” she motioned for Marinette to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I-I think it’s best if you hear it for yourself.” Marinette glanced at Angela with a worried expression and Angela gave her a nod of reassurance. (she had done some editing in the car ride to crop out the parts of Marinette’s love for Adrien to friendship instead. Ironic really.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien listened intently to the conversation and laughed at all of Marinette’s roasts but when Lila really attacked Marinette, Adrien looked like he was going to attack Lila at any given moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the recording was complete, Adrien directed his attention towards Marinette “Mari, you can’t believe anything she’s saying! Lila is completely wrong about you, and I’ll make sure she knows that. You’re amazing Marinette and don’t let Lila tell you otherwise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela motioned her hands sideways as if she was pointing to something with both her hands like the Tom Holland and Will Smith meme. “That’s what <em>I</em> said!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Adrien sighed “I have to tell you both something. The reason Lila lied to get Marinette back into school was because...I made a deal with her. She gets to be my father's muse and be all over me as long as she stops hurting </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1">. And since she’s not keeping her end of the deal, I see no reason for me to keep my end of the deal either.” Adrien shrugged. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela was in shock while Marinette was full-on raging?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette stood up from her seat on the chaise “Adrien are you insane? Why would you put yourself at risk for me? I’m flattered, but you made a deal with the devil!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Literally</em>.” Angela retorted “She’s Satan with sausage hair and bangs!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Marinette pointed to Angela in a </span> <em> <span class="s2">see</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>?</em> gesture. “Adrien, she’s taking complete advantage of you! She’s practically harassing you! And I’m not letting her get away with it if that means I can stop her. I’m not letting you do this for me.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien stared at Marinette with the most love-sick grin she had ever seen in her entire life. Angela had to bit her lip to try and stifle her giggle. <em>Adrienette might be sailing soon.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette that’s very kind of you, but as long as none of the people I care about are in danger, I’ll do whatever it takes. She may be harassing me but hopefully, we can get her to stop that soon! What did you have in mind?” Adrien said switching the topic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him “Look sunshine, this conversation isn’t over.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien raised an eyebrow “I could get used to that nickname.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that comment a blush made it’s way to her face and Angela suddenly felt as if she were third-wheeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Marinette was still tongue-tied, Angela took the liberty of continuing their plan. “Ok so, here’s what we know. This pathological liar has probably lied to her mother in order to stop her from getting in contact with the school so we should probably talk to her. She can confirm that Lila hasn’t travelled. She’s Adrien’s father’s muse so Adrien, I’m sorry about this <em>buddy</em> but...you’re going to have to talk to your dad about this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien tensed up then sighed “I was expecting this. I was going to have to talk to him eventually.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette rubbed comforting circles on his back “you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien’s head shot up at that “Of course I do! Lila should be crushed under a house in Munchkinland right now. What else did you both have in mind?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what else has Lila lied about?” Angela asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, saving Jagged Stone’s kitten then have a song written about her by him,” Marinette replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Nonsense, writing songs about a </span> <em> <span class="s2">forked tongue lizard witch</span> </em> <span class="s1"> is totally not </span> <span class="s2"><em>rock and roll</em>!</span> <span class="s1">” Angela imitated Jagged causing Marinette and Adrien to giggle. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette continued “oh also, she claims she’s friends with someone from the kingdom of Achu.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Gesundheit</em>.” Angela cackled at her own joke. When she noticed no one was laughing she cried out “oh c’mon that was an amazing joke. Gets people every time.” That’s when Adrien and Marinette joined in laughing. When the laughter died down Angela asked “Anyways, who from the kingdom of Achu-” she pretended to sneeze “Bless me-does she know?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette answered, “She claims she knows Prince Ali.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait did you say, prince Ali?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he’s my family friend,” Angela said nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien and Marinette’s head’s whipped towards her. “You...wait what?” Adrien asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela was very amused by their surprised faces “Achu is really close to Egypt, I’ve known him since we were kids. Our parents are friends. I could call him right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien and Marinette had shocked expressions before Adrien broke the silence “Well, that’s convenient.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, unto all her diseases,” Angela said with a wicked gleam in her eye.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming from someone who wanted to be a family doctor, something <em>else</em> that pissed her off was people that faked injuries and sicknesses that real people around the world had. It was unjust and just rude. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She says she tinnitus, a rare disease that causes her to lie and she’s witnessed someone get their eye gouged out with a napkin in India. Oh, and she has multiple sprained wrists.” Marinette counted with her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok so, a) no she doesn’t there’d be side effects and Lila would never be able to focus out of pain at times, b) there’s no such disease that causes people to lie or else my dad who’s travelled the world curing people would have seen, treated or at least heard about it, c) and it is physically impossible for one’s eyeballs to be gouged out with a napkin. That’s an idiotic excuse.” Angela said with disbelief written all over her features. “Common sense people! And D) if she had multiple sprained wrists, she’d need a wrist brace by now smh.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette and Adrien looked to each other before they started clapping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Dr.Abdelmalek! Let’s take Lila down!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am. But before we do, I have to make sure Lila is aware that I’m allergic to <em>stupidity</em> and as a result, I break out in <em>sarcasm</em>.” Angela said.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been saving that roast for a long time, and there was <em>more</em> where that came from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette...are you crying?” Adrien asked voice laced with concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette wiped the tears of joy that had started to fall “I’m just so proud! She’s already grown so far in the art of <em>Marisass</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when all three of them erupted into laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooo, also Lila isn’t the only one with connections. Since my mom’s an Egyptologist, she’s met many famous inventors who have helped her with inventions to find artifacts and stuff. We have a few prototypes leftover that could prove useful to us. I’m actually really close with the son of one of the said inventors. If we need anything else, he will gladly send some our way.” Angela pulled out her phone and showed them images of the tech devices. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll bring them to school tomorrow, but our first step is to get in contact with each of these people and record their voices. And then anything else we can’t prove should come along soon enough. This is a good way to start.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I think this might be the way we can take down Lila. It really is a good plan.” Adrien smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she lays a finger on you, she will feel the wrath of Marisass,” Marinette grumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, (which she assumed was because of his heightened senses from longtime use of his miraculous) Adrien caught what Marinette had said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when he smirked, “what was that Marinette?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Angela almost wanted to shout, </span> <span class="s2"><em>careful your Chat is showing</em>.</span> <span class="s1"> But she wanted to see how this played out. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Instead of backing down though, the smirk on his face only seemed to make Marinette stand up in defiance “you heard me. If Lila so much as lays a </span> <span class="s2">finger</span> <span class="s1"> on you, it will not be a good day for her.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wrath of Marisass is not a good thing,” Angela added in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Angela also wanted to shout, </span> <span class="s2"><em>careful your Ladybug is showing</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> as well! But that would ruin this moment, wouldn’t it? </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw Mari, I’m flattered! You’d take down the Wicked Witch of the West for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink “Shut it Sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">I’m surrounded by idiots. Love-sick, adorable idiots.</span> </em> <span class="s1">Angela thought to herself. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien wiggled his eyebrows “I am <em>your</em> sunshine aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had gotten very close to each other over the years and this exchange of witty banter was just an example of that and yet, they hadn’t seemed to notice. They never looked so much like Ladybug and Cat Noir at that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela was considering walking out of Marinette’s room, through her trap door.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then she wouldn’t get to see this, so she slowly crawled up towards Marinette’s bed where her and a certain black cat Kwami made bets regarding the inevitable reveal and a ladybug Kwami gushing over the cuteness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was blushing furiously when she pushed Adrien by the nose away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut it, you <em>dork</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh come on Mari! You said I was your sunshine! So if I’m sunshine, does that make you </span> <span class="s2"><em>Snow</em> <em>Light</em></span> <span class="s1">?” Adrien teased. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>The</em> Adrien Agreste making <em>bad</em> puns? What shall we do?” Marinette gasped dramatically putting a hand on her forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><em>Careful</em>, I have a reputation to uphold. And I will have you know, my puns are amazing.” <br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both kept on bantering and teasing each other until it was time for them to go. It was only then they realized, they had completely forgotten about Angela (not that she minded, 3 kwamis in one place are very entertaining.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The furious blushes that matched both the faces of Adrien and Marinette was an image to last a century. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta get some Adrienette in there hehe. </p><p>I want their final plot for Lila to be a surprise hehe. Of course, we can’t expose Lila too soon because...where’s the fun it that? </p><p>And Angela is making bets with Plagg and watching them be oblivious idiots, it brings her joy. </p><p>If you guys want to see what Angela’s miraculous looks like when it’s resting here is the link: https://i.etsystatic.com/14243431/r/il/d4532d/1518212721/il_570xN.1518212721_eg0h.jpg</p><p>And if you want to see what her miraculous looks like when she’s transformed, here is the link (as her timer runs out the hieroglyphics fade): https://viking-workshop.com/image/cache/catalog/7-1%20Rings%202018%20Gold/GEP003-9-1200x800.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Names have power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooooo I heard some things were exposed...but that’s none of my business *sips tea*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to clarify that this is my first fic and it is for fun. If I miss references I apologize, I am not perfect and If I skip them it’s with good reason. It will all come into play later. Thank you. </p><p>More Marichat bc I love them and yeah</p><p>Also tea is spilled :)</p><p>And I snuck in Thief, Dare and Hold my Baton because...Marichat May, you can never be too late!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way out of the bakery, Angela caught Adrien before he opened the door to his car. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After making sure no one was watching, she approached him. Leaning towards him, she whispered he message just to be safe “Adrien wait, There’s something I need to tell you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien raised an eyebrow and she continued “I’m VioHawk and I know that you’re Cat Noir. And I promise I’m going to do whatever I can to help both you and Ladybug, defeat Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien blinked twice as he seemed to process this information. “Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense. I mean you’re both from Egypt and your pendant, it’s the symbol of Isis. How had I not seen it earlier?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela shrugged.“Dunno. I usually tuck into my shirt just in case, you can never be too safe. But today I forgot to, I just realized it’s been out all of today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense. At least I know you and you’re one of my friends sonI can trust you, which is actually very calming once I think about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right? Like you can talk to someone about the crazy superhero things going on in life.” Adrien’s bodyguard honked the car, signalling him to get it. It’s a good thing the limo was soundproof. Angela glanced at the stern driver. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it looks like you have to go but I’ll text you the rest of the stuff later. Just make sure you delete the messages after. You never know who’s watching. Before you go, I have something really quick to tell you.The papyrus my mom is studying? She found the map there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien’s eyes widened at the statement then he grinned at the girl.“That’s amazing! Now, we can finally get rid of Hawkmoth once and for all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela beamed “Yessir! Anyways, I’ll explain in more detail later, but for now, bye!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, she walked to her vehicle located behind the limo, greeted her mother and then left the parking lot to go home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Adrien arrived at the mansion, his thoughts had gone to Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really enjoyed talking to Marinette today. The thought of her made him smile. Their witty banter today was a thrilling experience. They fell into it like it was a routine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. Or the teasing her for his new nickname of Sunshine and her new nickname of Marisass/ Snow Light. Although, Adrien preferred to call her princess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, Adrien had finished all his homework at school today, and after his piano lesson at eight, he would be free after then to visit his princess as Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, that’s exactly what he did. The thought of Marinette got him through his lesson. Before he knew it, he was transforming into Cat Noir and went to visit his princess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was out on her balcony sketching again when Cat landed gracefully next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well, well. Looks like I’ve caught a stray.” She mused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir pouted “Would you lovely princess, be willing to take in this poor alley cat?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette giggled “Of course, kitty. On second thought, I’m going to grab some pastries and Hot chocolate for us to munch on. Do you want anything particularly?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat grinned at the offer “Thanks, princess! If it’s not a bother, can I have some croissants please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled softly “Of course it’s not a bother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat quickly sat down on Marinette’s chaise. He was looking around her room when he noticed the wall that used to have all of the posts of Adrien on them. He grimaced, remembering the whole Troublemaker incident.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Adrien had confronted her she was very flustered and jumpy about the whole situation. She said it was for model inspiration and Adrien didn’t want to mortify her any further, lest she explodes in a ball of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strangely enough, He hadn’t noticed the pictures when he was at Marinette’s earlier today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Huh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Cat looked closer at the pictures, he noticed a lot less modelling pictures and a lot more pictures they had taken as a group, on trips and even outings. And they all showed Adrien’s genuine smile, not the fake model smile he plastered on 99.9% of the time, but the smile that only his friends and Ladybug brought out in him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Cat noticed the little hearts surrounding the pictures of him and only him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette then emerged through the trapdoor which he heard via his enhanced hearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien wanted to ask about his pictures with hearts around them, but Adrien was too shy to actually ask her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, he was not Adrien, he was Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Cat Noir would never back down from a question on this specific topic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess,” Cat smirked, “Why do you have hearts surrounding the pictures of this, strikingly handsome </span>
  <span class="s1">model boy?” Cat mock gasped “does my princess have a crush on-What was his name, Andrew Allistair? Anthony Assess? Oh wait, I remember Adrien-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreste,” Marinette whispered. Cat then turned around and saw a horrified girl holding a tray with an assortment of pastries, croissants, French toast with chocolate hazelnut spread and brownies. All in all, deliciousness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette eventually regained her bearings and huffed. Her cheeks were a shade of crimson and Cat Noir had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cat, what I’m about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I’m going to tell you because I trust you, alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat looked Marinette in the eye “I promise Mari. I won’t tell a soul.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s blushed again “Yes, I do have a crush on Adrien Agreste, ever since he handed me his umbrella.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Oh</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat was taken aback by this confession.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And wait, hadn’t Marinette liked Cat Noir at one point? So how has she liked him since Adrien gave her his umbrella? That doesn’t make sense. He’d have to ask her about it later but, why would she lie about that?<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the</span>
  <span class="s2"> very</span>
  <span class="s1"> small, not dense and oblivious part of his brain, the idea had occurred to him. Marinette was always super stuttery and shy around him when she was always so confident and bold and strong when she needed to be. She really was an everyday Ladybug. Adrien had just assumed he made her nervous because of his celebrity life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait, was Marinette <em>another</em> crazed fangirl like Chloe and Lila? But she’s not that type of person...is she?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Boy, was Plagg gonna get a kick out of this</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So all Cat could think to say was “Really? He doesn’t seem like your type, being a model and son of a famous fashion designer and all. He’s probably some snob or lame egoistical maniac or something...” He said really dully and blew on his claws like he was blowing on nail polish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat had seen Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">angry</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. He had seen her snap at Lila, he had seen her tell Chloe off, Heck, he had seen Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">defy </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">akumas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But It was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">NOTHING</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> compared to this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the rant of love and affection began. “Excuse you? I will have you know that Adrien Agreste is the kindest, most caring person ever. Besides being handsome and being a model, that isn’t why I like him! He always looks for others before himself, no matter what the consequences can be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”His father…His father treats him like an employee rather than a son and Adrien deserves so much more than that. He is truly an amazing person. He is lovely, generous, caring, kind, loving- he has so much love to give, hilarious-he loves puns just like you! There was this one time, after the akumatization of Dark Knight, he ran by saying how he had been turned into a knight and said ‘yeah, what a knight-mare!’ So don’t tell me he’s a snob, or-or egotistical or lame because he is the most interesting, humble, selfless person ever! No croissants for you!” Marinette closed her eyes and turned her head up in defiance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t hear anything for a while until she heard sniffling. She opened one eye and saw that Cat….that Cat was <em>crying</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh, Cat are you okay? I’m sorry, I’ll give you a croissant if you wanted one that bad!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat gave a watery chuckle at that before choking out “No, no, It’s not that it’s just, that was so sweet. Adrien is lucky that someone like you has a crush on him. And if he puns as well as that, I want to be his friend!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette smiled at that “You’re such a dork. But yeah, you two would actually get along really well. I’m glad you’re okay. But you’re still not getting a croissant!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat wiped away his tears and gave Marinette a mischievous look “Or am I?” Before Marinette could react, Cat jumped towards the tray, flipped over her, grabbed the croissant and landed behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then, he extended his baton and tossed it to her, which she caught with her other hand with lightning-quick reflexes “Hold my baton, will you?” Then he propelled himself like a pole vaulter over Marinette onto her stairs, at the highest step and ate the croissant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette had a priceless look of shock on her face. Then, she sarcastically slow clapped and rolled her eyes “Weird flex but ok. However, bravo. Even though are you are a thief, bravo. Very impressive just to get a croissant. Now come down here so we can play some Ultimate Mecha Strike.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They quickly got into a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They played 15 rounds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette won 14.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Come on!” Cat cried in defeat, Just as Marinette defeated his bot without breaking a sweat. While Cat was frantically clicking the controller buttons.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Kitty, I’ve got mad skills!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat glared at her and pouted “Mari, you’re making me look bad! All my friends are going to think I suck, now that I’ve lost to you 14 times!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette giggled “It’s not my fault I could beat you with my eyes closed!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat grinned “Oh, don’t get cocky now princess! I dare you, to play around with your eyes closed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette’s eyes gleamed with confidence “Challenge <em>accepted</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette won the match and Marinette’s cackles at Cat’s look of utter unbelief could be heard throughout all of Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After settling in and watching Tangled for a while, it was getting late and Cat Noir had to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After saying their goodbyes, Cat Noir made his way to the Agreste mansion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he detransformed and eventually checked his phone, he saw a message from Angela. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Hey, are you awake? I just wanna explain things to you real quick when I can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Yeah, I’m awake. What’s up? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>Angela</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">: wait, why are you awake. It’s like 3 am? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Adrien’s texting bubble kept on disappearing and reappearing as he searched for a response she answered her own question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>Angela</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">: Ah, late-night visits to Mari I see. ;)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien blushed at that. Was it really </span>
  <span class="s2">that</span>
  <span class="s1"> obvious? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>Adrien</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">: Guess the cats out of the bag, You were saying? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Right. Ok so, my mom found the map in the Ladybug papyrus. In Egypt, she is a guardian too. We have a whole miracle box at home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: I’m the only person with an active miraculous though because I’m the eldest out of my sisters yet still young enough to actually do all of the work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Ohhh that makes a lot more sense now. And so Isis is your Kwami and a part of her is bound to your miraculous, which is your necklace. Makes sense. At least, now we have a map to figure out where the magical Thoth and Isis amulet is. Are any of the miraculous users in the Duat? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: look at you, knowing that the Duat is the Egyptian underworld and using all these Egyptian mythology terms. I’m so proud. And only the evil gods are banished, like Set. I can call on his miraculous though if I need to, he’s just a bit harder to...control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Adrien</strong>: makes sense. And that’s what happens when your father is Gabriel Agreste and he homeschools you his entire life. He makes sure you learn everything. And I mean, </span>
  <span class="s2">everything</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: I’m sorry he’s so tough on you. It’s a lot of pressure pleasing parents and more Importantly yourself, huh? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: you have no idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Actually, I think I do. Or part of it at least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien blinked at that. What could </span>
  <span class="s2">she</span>
  <span class="s1"> know? Adrien had to be perfect all the time. He was forced to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Really?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Yeah. Except, it’s less pressure and more of the stress I put on myself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Since my parents are a world-famous Egyptologist and Doctor, so many people know them. As well as my mom bring the guardian, it’s a lot of added pressure knowing that one day, I’m going to have that responsibility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: and then my anxiety takes advantage of my self-doubt and causes me to believe I’m useless in return. Self-sabotage really sucks. I’m a perfectionist, Adrien. I don’t know you that well, but I can only imagine the pressure you put yourself under as the son of the fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste. Cut yourself some slack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guess she knew more than he gave her credit for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: That-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: That actually makes a lot of sense</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: I feel that. You know, maybe you should take your own advice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Ha! Funny! I’m one of those people that can give advice but can’t take their own. I’m just unable to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: I mean it Adrien I really do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">: Thanks, Angela. You’re a good friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that final text, Adrien drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With all the craziness that happened last night, it was no surprise that Marinette had slept in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed her school bag, got dressed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, all in the span of 6 minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed a croissant while kissing her mama and papa on the cheek as she ran out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, she was still a little drowsy. It had been a rough night of processing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And since being late was never enough for Marinette, she bumped directly into the strong body of someone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she braced herself for the fall, a pair of strong arms caught her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Falling</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> for me I see?” The figure said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette's hands were against the figure’s muscular chest. One that suddenly looked very similar in black leather. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s heard that voice a million times before, and she had only been more auto-tuned to that voice had only grown after his balcony visits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when she heard the smirk in his voice, she could practically here his taunting tone and see the look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, she looked up directly into his emerald green eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So before Marinette could properly process what was happening, in her poor, delusional, sleep-deprived mind she muttered “Shut it </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Marinette looked into the face of who she thought was Cat Noir, she realized she was staring into the face of one, very concerned and pale, Adrien Agreste. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was when Marinette shot up and realized that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Only</em> Ladybug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Called Cat Noir <em>Chaton</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She frantically pushed herself off Adrien’s chest, “I’m sorry Adrien! I..um... I thought you were someone else! My fault! Forget I said anything! You heard nothing! I don’t know any Chaton? Who’s a chaton-wait what?” Marinette was in the middle of another freak out when-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Bugaboo</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Marinette ex. has left the building</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked up into the eyes of one Adrien whose resemblance to her leather-clad partner suddenly became <em>uncanny</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh my gosh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oh my gosh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Cat Noir</span>
    <span class="s1">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Adrien Agreste</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> was Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien Agreste was her crime-fighting partner that ran around Paris in a black leather <em>catsuit</em>,<em> flirting</em> with her and calling her Princess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had fallen for Adrien Agreste </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">twice</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> Adrien Agreste multiple times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had called Cat Noir </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She has pictures of Cat Noir </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">plastered</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> on her wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was entirely and utterly screwed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh. Kitty, is that you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s me, Princess. It’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They gave each other a bone-crushing hug, and Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to care that they had accidentally revealed their identities. Because she wouldn’t have anyone else be her kitty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because no matter what, they were going to get through this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Together</em>?</span>
  <span class="s1">” She asked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Together</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m really handing out reveals these past few chapters like I’m Oprah: “you get a reveal, and you get a reveal, you all get a reveal!” </p><p>I know, I know the reveal is really basic but<br/>I really like the idea of like a simply reveal  based of the similarities they see in each other over time and then a closer friendship besides the Marichat visits. I think it’s just absolutely fluff and cuteness before a relationship starts. I just thought it’d be adorable. </p><p>And they’re idiots so the reveal would happen when they see the similarities in each other. </p><p>And that way, we build up towards the romantic  moments hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lemme tell you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still alive! This week has been insane, but here is the next chapter!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed my last cliffhanger mwahahahah</p><p>Also, have some Adrienette and fluff and flirting because...I can</p><p>And Angela quotes a lot of movies and shows...Disney included</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Angela walked in through the front doors that morning in school, Plagg owed her some recipes from Adrien’s gourmet chef. Looks like she won the bet!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Lemme tell you</em>, out of all the things I was expecting this morning, this wasn’t one of them. I would like to point out, I’m surrounded by <em>idiots</em> you oblivious lovebirds. Also, Plagg you owe me some recipes. <em>Anyways</em>, carry on!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As Angela spun on her heels and headed towards class she left a blushing Marinette and Adrien who were still embracing tightly in her wake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien was still processing the news. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So <em>all</em> this time, Ladybug had been rejecting him..for <em>himself</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Wow</span>
  <span class="s2">. They were so <em>oblivious</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But he had found his lady! And now they could live happily ever after. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Actually</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Maybe I shouldn’t rush into this</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>,</em> Adrien thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">When she’s ready,I think she’ll make it clear. I’ll be waiting for her until then. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Make no mistake, Adrien Agreste was single <em>yet</em> taken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At least his heart was no longer torn in half! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This was <em>great</em>! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The more that he thought about it, the resemblance was uncanny. She looked like Ladybug <em>and</em> had the same identical personality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien mentally hit himself. How had he not seen It earlier? He <em>literally</em> called her his everyday Ladybug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Didn’t Marinette have a crush on Cat about at one point? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, how did she like Adrien since the day he gave her his umbrella?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’d have to ask her later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Princess?” Adrien nudged her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette looked up at him and sighed, and Adrien was sure his heart stopped “I am going to have to get used to that”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien smirked at her “we should probably get to class.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette pursed her lips “Yeah, you’re probably right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They started heading towards class when Marinette’s head shot up and she spluttered “Wait, you sneaky cat! You had me confess my feelings for you to...well, <em>you</em>!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien batted his eyes innocently at the acquisition. “Whatever do you mean milady?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette tried to hold back her laugh “oh don’t try that with me Sunshine. I know <em>all</em> your tricks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien raised an eyebrow at that “oh do you now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette narrowed her eyes at him “oh no, I know that look. What are you planning </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien’s heart fluttered at the nickname that rolled so sweetly off her tongue but continued with what he was saying “I’m just saying? you don’t know all my tricks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh huh? What am I missing?” Marinette deadpanned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if I <em>purroposed</em> to you right now? Do you know that trick,” he whispered in her ear “<em>Princess</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette immediately turned crimson, her skin lit on fire,  brightening up her adorable little freckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Oh, </em>how he wanted to count them all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He then kept on walking to class leaving a flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng screaming after him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">cat</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The day went by almost normally, (if you exclude the sound Alya made when Marinette and Adrien entered the class with soft blushes on her face...let’s just say it was inhuman) but that didn’t shake the fact that Marinette had practically <em>burned</em> a hole into the head of Adrien Agreste with her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And it didn’t help that Angela and Alya stood there with raised eyebrows and matching smirks on there faces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And on top of that, Adrien and Marinette had matching blushes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was going to have to get used to the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">she</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, Marinette Dupain-Cheng could make Adrien Agreste </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">she</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the girl Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">loved</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, Marinette was hesitant to rejoice all to soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because <em>overthinking</em> has to join the party.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Naturally, Marinette overthought this situation and it tended to complicate things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did Adrien just love Ladybug? Or did he love both sides of her? Because Marinette loved both sides of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So, was Adrien just impressed by Ladybug and her confidence, bravery and heroics, Or did he truly, deeply love the girl under the mask? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thought that Adrien/Cat Noir (she was going to have to get used to that) could be disappointed in her identity plagued her thoughts. She doesn’t even know what she’d do if Adrien was disappointed in her civilian identity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Adrien didn’t love Marinette as much as Ladybug and was disappointed in her identity, their relationship would never work out and Adrien would demand a new partner to be Ladybug and then Marinette would die alone because no one would ever love her again. She’d never marry Adrien and have three kids named Emma, Hugo and Louis and she’d never have a hamster named-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Marinette came too, Alya was shaking her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Girl, you alright?” Alya asked, staring at Marinette “it’s time for lunch, everyone’s already left the class except for us and Adrien and Nino.” She said gesturing to herself, Angela, the boys and Marinette. She the whispered in Marinette’s ear “Also, you owe me some deets. The way you and Adrien looked at each other today girl, needs to be explained.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh sorry , I was just...thinking.” Alya, Nino and Angela gave each other knowing looks before stifling their laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As the group filed out of class, Adrien slowly fell into line with Marinette. He whispered “You’ve been distracted all day. Like what you see, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">purrincess</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette had been a blushing, stuttering mess all day long. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">still</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> her pun-loving partner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She never used to get flustered before around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Granted</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, that was before she fell in love with both sides of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">But</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, she was drawing the line! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was <em>not</em> letting him fluster her anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmm, maybe <em>I </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">do</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> like what I see.” Marinette said as she walked her fingers up and down his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien’s eyes widened once he realized she hadn’t been a hot mess. “Throw on some black leather and things might get better, doesn’t leave much to the imagination after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette stepped away from Adrien and saw the way his face turned crimson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once she was pleased with her work, she made her way out the front doors to the bakery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The blush had faded but was still present as Adrien entered his limo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was so <em>totally, hopelessly, absolutely </em></span>
  <span class="s3">in love</span>
  <span class="s2"> with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And honestly, the thought that someone else could have been his Lady seemed <em>impossible</em>. He wasn’t sure he could love anyone else as much as he loved Marinette. There was only one Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was irreplaceable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as he walked in Nathalie’s monotone voice relayed his schedule “Adrien, you have a Chinese lesson at six and a piano lesson at seven, as well as an early photo shoot tomorrow morning. Please have your homework complete by four, as you are due for dinner at five. Also,” she paused “you’re father would like to speak to you regarding the upcoming gala now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien nodded. The annual gala that took place at the Bourgeois dining hall was a prestigious event that Adrien was forced to attend every year to represent the face of his father’s brand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Basically, it was a bunch of snobbish rich people that spoke about upcoming deals and ways to make more money. As the sole Agreste heir, Adrien was forced to go and represent his father’s clothing line in order for his father’s company to thrive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was usually boring and Adrien spent hours upon hours making small talk and being polite and plastering on his fake model smile. He hated the gala yet he was always forced to go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing as how there was no way Adrien could get out of it, he approached his father’s office and knocked curtly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His father’s “Enter” resonated through out the entire mansion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien entered and politely sat down across from his father. “Good evening father. You wanted to speak to me about the gala?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Adrien. As you know, you will be going this year to represent my brand as usual. It will obviously be one of my designs and I will have it fitted closer to. I assume you will be on your best behaviour and I expect nothing less. It is coming up in a few weeks and you will be there from 7-11pm. Also, this year for publicity I would like you to bring Ms. Lila Rossi with you as your date.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien’s brain was processing this new information. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien. At the dance. With...LILA??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">hell</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> no. That was not happening. Over his dead body would he go to the dance with that liar! He would rather use a toilet seat as a plate for every meal for the rest of his life!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So before Adrien’s brain caught up with his mouth he blurted “Father I can’t go to the dance with Lila!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel was not used to his son talking back to him and made it very apparent “Adrien, don’t you take that tone with me. You are going with Lila, and that is final!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry father.” Adrien was used to backing down, but this was a matter where he could not back down. For once, he stood defiant “but I can’t go with Lila. There has to be another option! Please, anyone <em>else</em> besides Lila.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel gave his son a questioning glance “Adrien, I see no reason why you are against Lila. She is my new muse and I thought you thought highly of her. She is your classmate after all isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Father, I’ve been meaning to tell you but...Lila isn’t who she says she is.” He managed with a lot more gusto then he knew he had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">It really is nice to stand up for myself </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He said with more confidence “She’s lied about plenty of things as well as threatened many of my friends. Everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie, and she only uses me since I’m your son. She’s constantly harassing me and throwing herself on me constantly. She’s trying to dig her way deeper into this company so if she ever needs to she can always pull strings to get what she wants. She plays us all like puppets father! And I can’t be friends, nor surround myself with someone who is a horrible example.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel was clearly flabbergasted by his son’s outbreak. Of course he knew of Lila Rossi’s psychologicaltalents, yet he did not know of the sorts of things she did to his son or the impact she had. Adrien loathed Lila, and for his loving and carefree son to hold so much venom against someone...well, that’s when you know the situation is dire. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His son was a sunshine child, even Gabriel Agreste knew that. So for him to absolutely loathe someone as much as Lila, over harassment as well...<em>that’s</em> crossing a line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Besides, her anger could have </span>
  <span class="s3">potential</span>
  <span class="s2">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel cleared his throat , “Very well Adrien, I trust your judgement. If you say Lila is liar who is using you and harassing you, well, I believe you. You are my son and I don’t expect any less of you but to report an actual problem when there is one. I will have her excommunicated from my company and she will lose any status she has gained as well as no longer being my muse. But if Mlle. Rossi isn’t your date, then who shall you take?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said without a shadow of doubt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hesitance never even flicked across his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel understood then and there,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I see</span>
    <span class="s2">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You remember her, don’t you? The fashion designer that created that derby hat for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I do remember her.” Gabriel said, calculating his options. He knew how much Adrien <em>hated</em> these galas, and if she could improve his behaviour and publicity at this event, then by all means she could attend. Her designs were very promising also. And even though her Akumatization would be his master piece, she does hold talent which, if unlocked and guided, she could hold up the Gabriel Agreste brand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He may be a supervillain, but he did care about his company. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">2-for-1 deal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Very well. Will she be designing her own dress or shall I have something picked out for her?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think she’ll be willing to design her own dress, if that’s okay with you father?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I do need to see what she is designing, but yes, I think it could be quite alright. She is an aspiring fashion designer, and for her age her derby hat was quite remarkable. Is there anything I’m missing Adrien?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well father, I was wondering if I could invite a few other friends to the gala with me? It won’t interrupt any of your business deals but it would make the gala much more bearable and that way Marinette will be comfortable because there will be people she knows?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How many friends are we looking at exactly besides Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Around 3 or 4?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gabriel nodded slowly. “Very well then. You may invite your friends to the gala. Ensure that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s dress makes it my way. That will be all, take care Adrien.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Was Adrien going crazy, or did he see a small smile on Gabriel’s lips disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. “Thank you father!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien rose from his chair and exited the office, this was excellent news! He couldn’t wait to tell his friends and his lady. Actually, maybe he could tell her tonight! Adrien couldn’t wait. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2">: hey bugaboo, mind if this poor kitty drops by tonight? I need to ask you something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Marinette</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: looks like I’ve got a stray! Well, I’d be glad to take you in :) How does 9 sound, you can meet me before patrol? Angela found the map and needs to show it to us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Adrien</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: </span>
  <span class="s3">Purrfect</span>
  <span class="s2"> as usual milady. 9 sounds great.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Marinette</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">:....can’t believe I’m stuck with that for the rest of my life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Adrien</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: Are you implying you’d like to spend the rest of your life with me Princess?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette’s text bubble kept disappearing then reappearing, and he knew his text had succeeded in making her blush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Marinette</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: I don’t know kitty, I mean, if you like it you should put a ring on it &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was Adrien’s turn to flush at the comment. Plagg looked over Adrien’s phone and saw the message. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ohh, <em>Pigtails</em> has got you there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Shut up</em> Plagg.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Marinette</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: Actually, I have a surprise for you! See you soon minou.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <b>Adrien</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">: Can’t wait Mari :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette was out sketching on her balcony with hot chocolate and pastries (croissants included) set up waiting for himwhen Cat Noir gracefully landed on her balcony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a lot stranger now that he knew the girl under the mask but in a way, it only made him feel more connected to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And if Adrien hadn’t known before he certainly did now-Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his soulmate and she would be forevermore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chat stood up and bowed, “Milday.” He then reached out for her hand and kissed it causing Marinette to blush prettily. Her freckles were much more visible on her flushed skin and he had to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Over the years, Marinette had only grown more gorgeous. Her face had matured in a way that was still adorable Marinette, yet showed age and wisdom. She was just absolutely beautiful, inside and out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know kitty, you could detransform once we enter my room. That way Plagg can catch up with Tikki! I actually have some Camembert out for him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re amazing. Have I ever told you that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette’s hair was out in long, silky waves and she moved a piece of hair behind her ears “Yes” She squeaked, as her cheeks turned crimson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette led him into her room and Adrien called off his transformation once he landed on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before flying off to float with Tikki, Plagg exclaimed in a nasally voice “Look Pigtails, you are a saint. This kid better pull himself together and marry you soon. Thank you for the cheese!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien and Marinette both flushed at that before Marinette giggled and scratched Plagg behind the ears “of course, Plagg. Anytime.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Plagg had devoured his cheese, he and Tikki flew into a corner of her room leaving Adrien and Marinette to talk as they sat down, very closely to each other on her chaise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette looked fidgety and lost in thought, Adrien knew something was wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mari, is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette’s head shot up “everything is fine! I just-“ she sighed. his attention flicked down to her since he was a whole head taller than her. He would tease her about her height later “Are you disappointed that I’m-“ she bit her lip “you know, plain, old clumsy me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien stared at her, absolutely flabbergasted “Marinette Dupain-Cheng what do you mean ‘plain, old, clumsy’ you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just-“ Marinettewinced “I’m not brave, confident and bold like Ladybug. I’m not graceful and I’m honestly plain. I’m very drab compared to Ladybug.” She avoided his gaze by staring at the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien put one hand on Marinette’s cheeks and tilted her chin up look at him. “Marinette, you are the most gorgeous, amazing person to ever, ever exist on this planet. You are just as brave, confident, exciting, smart, resourceful and resilient as Ladybug. You always have a plan and you always know what to do. You’re amazing Marinette. You’re talented, smart, selfless, loving and not to mention gorgeous! Don’t sell yourself short, you are the most amazing person on this planet.” He said with the most loving gaze he could muster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He bit back the “I love you.” There had been enough surprises today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette was crimson but she muttered a thank you, before throwing herself into his arms and giving him a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She gave him a radiant smile that made his heart melt “Anyways, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was Adrien’s turn to look nervous. “Actually, so, I’m not sure if you’ve heard but there’s that annual gala for critics and snobby rich people? I attend every year as the face of the Agreste brand while Nathalie plans business deals for my father?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette nodded, urging him to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gulped “Well, my father asked me to go with Lila as my date. So I obviously said no. But I have to bring someone and the only person I would actually want to bring, is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">you</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.” Adrien said that last part breathlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette’s made a little ‘o’ with her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I talked to my dad and he was actually more than happy with it and if you want you can wear your own design, I figured that you’d love to show your gorgeous work to all of Paris’ fashion icons, you deserve credit for it. And my father agreed to let us bring Alya, Nino and Angela if she would like plus a date if she’d like to bring one. But I want you to be my date. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my date to the annual gala?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette had an awestruck expression on his face and for a second, he was worried her had scared her. Once Marinette had realized how quiet she had been, she breathlessly said “<em>Yes</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine, I understand if you don’t want to. I am completely...wait, <em>what</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said yes! Yes, you stupid cat!” Marinette launched herself into his arms. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and he prayed she didn’t notice the way his face turned crimson. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Adrien this is an amazing opportunity for me! I-I can’t even begin to thank you! And I would love to be your date.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no one in that room except for them and Adrien was just enjoying her presence and her warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She really was his dream girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And her excitement and smile was a sight that could rival the light of a thousand stars. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gave her a dopey grin “Anytime, Princess. <em>Anytime.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette immediately went into designer mode talking about the dress and what style we should do it and what colour. She was going on an on about materials. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien was just glad that she had a style in mind and that she looked so elated and happy over the thought of wearing a Marinette Original in front of the fashion critics that could make or break her career in the future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had no doubt that she would not ceaseto impress all the critics and land herself a guarantee in the fashion industry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Which reminds me, I have a surprise for you!” Her voice caught his attention and his eyes flicked to her gorgeous face “now close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright Princess.” He heard shuffling and rummaging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, open them!” Marinette placed in his hands a Ladybug themed hoodie with the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I hope I’m not bugging you!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">Written across the front in calligraphy. It was red with black ladybug spots. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien had never seen such an amazing thing in his entire life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mari, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me, I-“ he started choking up “I don’t know how to thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marinette blushed “it’s nothing.” Her eyes widened with excitement “And this is the second surprise! feel free to change into the hoodie while I’m gone I just want to show you something real quick.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien chuckled but obliged. As Marinette ran into the bathroom with a...black piece of clothing in hand, he quickly changed into the hoodie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they were both ready she emerged in the black hoodie he had seen her designing earlier which suddenly felt like it had been many nights ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She wore green shorts, a green beanie and black stockings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was wearing </span>
  <span class="s3">his</span>
  <span class="s2"> colours and she looked absolutely adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien must have been looking at her like she was the whole universe itself when she blushed and asked “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing, you just look <em>beautiful</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her face only turned a deeper shade in return. “It really is nothing. I wanted to finish them early because, well we know each other’s identities! And it’s a new era of Ladybug and Cat Noir.” She sighed “I actually wanted to ask, if you wanted to share the responsibility of being a guardian with me? I don’t have to leave you in the dark anymore nor do I want to. I don’t want to push you away.” She fiddled with her hoodie strings “I’m really glad it’s you Adrien.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They hadn’t realized how close they were to each other, or when they had approached to each other. But they had gotten so close that Marinette’s hands rested on Adrien’s chest and she was looked up at him when he whispered in her ear “I will glad share this responsibility with you milady.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">they were barely an inch from each other now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She giggled “Thanks Chaton.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as Adrien leaned in and was about to close the gap, an alarm rang from Marinette phone signalling patrol. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And as quickly as it had happened, the spell was broken and Marinette stepped away from Adrien “That’s my alarm for patrol, I forgot I had set it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrien was more than displeased that their moment had been ruined but he figured, </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this right.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Matching hoodies are too cute!</p><p>And in terms of the gala...well, Truth be told, I just wanted Mari to design and wear a gorgeous dress.</p><p>Also, I feel like in terms of the relationship,  Adrien wouldn’t be pushy, he’d be super relaxed about it. He doesn’t want his lady to be sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Night at the Museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe some LadyNoir today, and some tough choices.</p><p>Thank you guys for your comments, they low key keep me going!</p><p>Also spell list: </p><p>W'peh= open</p><p>Click this link for a visual of the hieroglyphic symbol of this spell: https://i.postimg.cc/j26d7H90/c0cbc53ed2a106c89a2de1e3e403c212fea24f4f-hq.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette cleared her throat to grab his attention, “C’mon kitty, we should transform. Tikki spots on!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pink light engulfed Marinette and before he knew it, Ladybug was standing before him.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Woah</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just realized that we’ve never seen each other transform.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette made a small ‘o’ with her mouth. She smiled softly “It’s your turn to transform.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right. Plagg-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, my cheese!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Claws out!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug watched as a very <em>tight</em> leather suit made it’s away around Adrien Agreste. He had only gotten hotter over the years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Due to his model diet, he was taller and muscular, (after all, he was a superhero that ran around Paris every day, there have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">some </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">gains) and had a very toned body. His shaggy hair had grown a little bit longer since he regularly trimmed it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Overall, he had only gotten more handsome with a face and a jaw so perfectly chiselled that it really wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir had noticed her staring for quite a long time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bugaboo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug’s eye’s flicked up the meet his own, and she saw the biggest smirk she had ever seen in her entire life on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squeaked  “yeah?” as her cheeks turned rosy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you...checking <em>meow</em>-t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun before glaring at him and “I’m not obligated to answer that question!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you were!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug’s cheeks rivalled the colour of that of her super suit. “What! No! <em>Maybe</em>...? No!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir leaned into her face until they were mere centimetres apart. She blew her bangs out of her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Well</em>, you want to know something?” He grinned “I was checking you out too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then spun on his heels and jumped out of her trapdoor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a flustered, stammering mess, but she wasn’t letting him get away with this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She followed him to her balcony and batted her eyelashes innocently “You know what, yes I was checking you out. As I’ve made abundantly clear, the leather does do you justice.” She pressed a hand against his chest “I think I prefer the Ladybug miraculous on you though, it is a lot more...<em>form-fitting</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she leaped off her balcony and headed towards the Eiffel Tower savouring the giant blush on Cat’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along the way, Ladybug realized the more time she spent with him, the <em>more</em> head over heels she fell in love with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he asked her to the ball and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Marinette was pretty sure she was going to combust from the excitement of all the good news he brought with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She <em>truly</em>, <em>honestly, wholly</em> loves him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she was swinging, a leather-clad figure passed her on his baton and shouted “race you to the Eiffel Tower!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She grinned.</span> <em> <span class="s2">Challenge Accepted</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug had barely reached the Eiffel Tower when Cat had caught up to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were staring into the brilliant Paris skyline when Ladybug whispering wistfully “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir looked directly at her before saying “Yeah, it is.” She was very distracting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rested her head on his shoulder ignoring the blush on his cheeks “Y’know, I’d suggest we destransform up here, but knowing my luck I’d probably fall off the support beam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’d be there the catch you, as I always will be. I’m always here to help you, Bugaboo. <em>Always</em> know what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug lifted her head to look him in the eye and his shoulder immediately missed her warmth “I do. Thank you, Chaton. I’m sorry if I pushed you away and I didn’t even notice. Being a guardian is a lot of hard work and I’m still getting used to it.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey LB, we’re going to get through it. <em>Together</em>, like we always do. Okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed his cheek “Okay.” She continued to rest her head on his shoulder, blissfully ignoring the pink on his cheeks, when the metal klink of VioHawk’s retractable wings sounded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I took so long. In order to reveal the map, my mom had to use my miraculous to reveal it than I had to scan it and then I detransformed-It’s been a crazy day-“ she looked up to see Ladybug resting on Chat and looked very embarrassed “I hope I’m not interrupted anything!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair gave each other a knowing look before they stood up and Ladybug eased VioHawk “No, don’t worry. We were just waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“A-Alright. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Magic up</span> </em> <span class="s1">!” And again, another holographic projection appeared except, instead of an amulet there was a projection of the ladybug papyrus. “Reveal.” Suddenly, the papyrus Morphed into the image of a...a cow?</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?” VioHawk asked, “why is it just...just a <em>cow</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this supposed to connect to mythology somehow?” Ladybug asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably but, why is it just a cow? There should be more to that! And I don’t know most of the Egyptian relics here in Paris besides the obelisk and the Louvre!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey Hawky, look!” Cat pointed towards the hologram, which now had the words </span> <span class="s2">find the key</span> <span class="s1"> written across it. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this, <em>National Treasure</em>?” VioHawk scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I think so.” Ladybug said out loud “This is a clue! We’re supposed to follow these somewhere!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that does make sense and then...find the key at the site? You guys aren't complete idiots after all!” VioHawk exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A) Touché" he glared at VioHawk who in turn, just shrugged and smirked "and B) There’s an image of a cow...” Cat Noir muttered, lost in thought before turning to VioHawk “correct me if I’m wrong but there was an Egyptian goddess of cows wasn’t there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">VioHawk’s eyes lit up in recognition “of course! Hathor! She’s the calmer, opposite counterpart of Sekhmet! And she’s the goddess of cows, love, women and religion! But...what is she connected to in Paris? And I really </span> <em> <span class="s2">suck</span> </em> <span class="s1"> at geography, soooo <em>this</em> one is on you </span> <span class="s2">two</span> <span class="s1">.” She pointed finger guns in Ladybug and Cat Noir’s direction</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her eyes then twinkled with amusement<br/></span>“Also, in response to your earlier comment Cat, you’ll get used to me calling you both idiots. It’s a part of my friendship.” She made a heart with her hands and turned in the direction of the both of them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“lovely.” Ladybug snorted. </span> <span class="s1">Ladybug was wracking her brain, she’s heard of a place with Hathor but where was it, where was it? C’mon...</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Foire du Caire!” Ladybug and Cat Noir said at the exact same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Let’s go!” VioHawk retracted her wings and flew off the Eiffel Tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before returning in less than 30 seconds. “I literally have no idea where that place is so you’re both going to have to lead me...oops?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ladybug and Cat Noir giggled at her antics. She was going to fit in </span> <span class="s2">just</span> <span class="s1"> fine. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they arrived at the Foire de Caire (after VioHawk had had to stop and recharge Isis since she pulled up the map) they inspected the front of the hotel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug caressed the hieroglyphics while Cat Noir and VioHawk inspected the Hathor heads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug was repeating the clue “find the key...” As Ladybug pondered the clue more her hands fell across a hieroglyphic of a cross with a little loop at the top.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She recognized this symbol. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Hawky,” which they had dubbed Angela’s nickname “check this out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">VioHawk flew up next to her “That’s an </span> <span class="s2">ankh</span> <span class="s1">,” her eyes widened in excitement “the key of life! This is the key, we need to collect these but...” she tried to get it to move “it won’t budge.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ladybug’s eyes lit up like a lightbulb “Hawky, try using your magic! Maybe it only reacts to something from its own country.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Magic up! </em></span> <em> <span class="s2">W’peh</span> </em> <span class="s1">” she said quietly. “It means open” she explained. Immediately, a purple hieroglyphic burned in the air: a symbol of a ram's horn with a box and an x underneath.</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ankh lit up a shade of purple once the hieroglyph connected with it and there was suddenly a crumbling sound. Suddenly, the Hathor head’s eyes lit up a shade of orange and the stone heads came to...<em>life</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">You do <em>not</em> see that every day.</span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, this is Night at the Museum <em>now</em>?” VioHawk raised her eyebrows in disbelief and put her hands up in surrender “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hathor heads spoke in an ancient voice in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In <em>Arabic</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk translated “She says ‘I am the goddess Hathor. What brings you before me?’” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Ladybug and he is Cat Noir. And we are the protectors of Paris. We are here to collect the keys and defeat Hawkmoth.” Ladybug explained.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strangely enough, the Hathor heads seemed to understand English. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In Arabic, VioHawk added something which Ladybug did not understand as she did not translate, but could make out the words “ankh” and a name along the lines of “Aboph” or something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">If the situation couldn’t get any weirder, it certainly did when the Hathor heads seemed to look on VioHawk in...in </span> <span class="s2">pity</span> <span class="s1">?</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time the Hathor heads spoke in English. “Very well. You must pass this test before I can give you the key. I am the goddess of love and family. I must see how far you’re willing to go for your loved ones. Sacrifice and strategy aren't too different. I will be testing two of you. Ladybug and Cat Noir, step forward.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They did so, as 2 golden goblets flew before them and a little vial. “That vial holds poison. Only the pure in heart can have access to this key. You must drink it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Wait</span> </em> <span class="s1">, what?!</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">No, no, no, </span> <em> <span class="s2">no</span> </em> <span class="s1">! She was not letting Adrien </span> <span class="s2">die</span> <span class="s1">! </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">He</span> </em> <span class="s1"> was going to try and take the vial for <em>her</em>. </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir stepped forward and grabbed the goblets and the vial. The goblets were filled with a purple liquid which she assumed was grape juice. “Bugaboo, I’m drinking this. You can’t stop me. And I know you’ll save me in the end, like you always do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Before he could grab the vial, however, Ladybug grabbed it. “No. What if-“ she started choking up “What if I can’t fix this. I can’t lose you, I </span> <em> <span class="s2">won’t</span> </em> <span class="s1">. We’re doing this together</span> <span class="s1">.” She gave him a watery smile “Because that’s how you said we would do everything. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Together</span> <span class="s1">.” </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. “You’re right. Together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a goblet because as much as he wanted to protect her, he knew that when she had her mind made up there was no stopping her. He carefully put her hand into his, and they instantly intertwined. Had the circumstances been different, he would have savoured the moment. She carefully added the vial to both of their drinks “on the count of three. One, two,” she took a deep breath “three!” And they both drank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dead silent, and the only sound was the beeping of VioHawk’s miraculous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VioHawk shifted uncomfortably and the Hathor heads regarded them with calculating eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they waited and <em>waited</em>. Yet nothing happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shouldn’t the poison have killed them <em>instantly</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the Hathor heads...smiled? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, young ones. You have passed the test.” Ladybug and Cat Noir embraced “Your love for one another was strong enough to withstand the effects, and you strategically took the poison. You are both, pure in heart. Well done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>The Hathor heads continued “Your next clue is these three words: Prussians, Germans, 1806. Take care, and use the ankh <em>wisely</em>.” An ankh with orange hieroglyphics engraved on it flew towards Ladybug. In Arabic, the Hathor heads turned to VioHawk and they exchanged a quick conversation in which her face had hardened. “Good luck young ones. The journey is tough.” </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the Hathor heads returned to stone and three superheroes were left to ponder those three words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a crazy evening and the superhero trio decided to call it a night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They would regroup In a few days and solve the next clue then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cat Noir told VioHawk about the gala in which she politely declined saying as she had a wedding that weekend...her exact words were “Apparently, I have family here. I’m not surprised but they’re like my dad’s sister’s husband’s cousin’s son’s wedding. Our family tree is...complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But if Marinette was willing and had to time she could design her a dress so that Marinette, Alya and Angela could take pictures together before Angela went to her dad’s sister’s husband’s cousin’s son’s wedding and Marinette and Alya went to the gala. That is if Nino and Alya accepted but Adrien had no doubt they would. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gala was a few weeks away giving Marinette plenty of time to design. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Ladybug entered her room and detransformed, she and Adrien texted each other into the might.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">They could do this. They could get used to this. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she could get used to the fact that the man she loves is also her best friend/handsome superhero partner/another half of her that she fights crime with on a daily basis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">live </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">with this information. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette whined “Tikki?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Marinette?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am completely and entirely <em>screwed</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he is too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette flushed at that “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tikki stared her dead in the eyes with disbelief “Marinette, he </span> <span class="s2">loves</span> <span class="s1"> you. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you’re his universe. Which you are.” Tikki giggled and curled up to Marinette’s cheek. “You’re a very lucky girl Marinette.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette stared at Tikki with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had never thought of that. Did she leave Adrien the same way he left her? A tongue-tied, blushing, blabbing, flustered idiot? The thought made Marinette’s skin burn and she smiled fondly at the thought before petting Tikki and sighing “the luckiest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabriel Agreste lay in his lair with his hands crossed behind his back neatly. He stood in front of his unconscious wife, plotting, scheming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie came forward with a puzzled expression on her face “Sir, why haven’t you alerted Miss. Rossi of her loss of power? Surely, she will possess negative emotions for an akumatization. She willingly searches for akumas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabriel Agreste looked Nathalie in the eye “Angry, but not angry enough. If I bide my time, something worse has to happen. Adrien doesn’t approve of Miss. Rossi. She hurt Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The roller derby hat champion?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Adrien has grown...fond of this Marinette. He would do anything to protect her. I have no doubt that they are plotting a way to expose her, or else he never would have stood up to me today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie raised her eyebrows in surprise “Adrien disagreed with you over the gala?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabriel nodded his head slowly. “Quite a surprise if I do say so myself. I do not intend to involve myself in these petty squabbles unless the result is the <em>akumatization</em> of Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Lila Rossi.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie nodded following his train of thought. “Adrien and Marinette are probably trying to expose Lila.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Gabriel continued “And I am positive that when she is exposed, she will be </span> <span class="s2">very</span> <span class="s1"> angry. Angrier, than Marinette, could ever be. She’s too...friendly. A perfect match for Adrien, if they become entangled in a relationship, Lila’s anger will only grow.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie looked almost concerned “Sir, Lila is cutthroat, unstable and <em>dangerous</em>. What if he hurts Adrien?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief silence before Gabriel broke the silence “then I will ease her mind to distract her from Adrien. If she disobeys me, I will bring her pain she has never felt before. She will not harm my son, and hopefully after receiving Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous’ my future daughter-in-law.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie smiled fondly at the idea of Adrien happy. She knew how he felt isolated and alone. After using Miss. Dupain-Cheng, if she can make Adrien happy then, so be it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lila’s anger and hate could prove useful. For now, we wait.” Gabriel said, “Ensure whatever scheme Adrien and Marinette attempt is <em>successful</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should just rename this fic Together at this point but...the pun.</p><p>So I think I am going to be doing LadyNoir July so if that will be my priority for a bit but I do plan on still updating this fic. </p><p>I thinking of writing a few side fics with Angela in them simply because you guys really seem to love the character, and that makes me so happy! </p><p>The side fics would be different ways the reveal could have gone or just plain Angela humour, but I think I’m going to try and include her in all my fics from now on, just because I love her sass and sarcasm and she’s just such a  fun character to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Parisian Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I apologize if this chapter is a little choppy, this one took forever to write.</p><p>I think I’m going to be updating this weekly from now on, especially since I’m doing LadyNoir July.</p><p>I almost deleted this entire chapter...oops?</p><p>Anyways, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In case it was not clear, Angela was not a morning person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a matter of fact, she made Marinette seem early. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when Angela walked into class that morning, 20 minutes late, she was immediately reprimanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Angela. I see that you were enjoying your beauty sleep.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela looked absolutely dead like she had had a very rough night sleeping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when Marinette realized that, she never had asked Angela about the Hathor heads. Or what they had talked about. She had been exhausted and had gone home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Mme. Bustier.” She grumbled before taking her seat next to Marinette. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela immediately rested her head on her desk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked to Alya and she mouthed “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette just shrugged in return and mouthed back “I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette lightly prodded Angela “Angela? You okay there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In Angela’s sleep-deprived state she muttered “Talk to me after 12 pm, when I’m awake.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette and Alya continued their silent discussion “Maybe we should let her sleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya nodded in agreement “I kind of feel bad honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien slowly turned around his seat and grabbed Marinette’s attention. “what happened?” He mouthed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette shrugged in return before adding “maybe something happened yesterday?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien nodded in understanding, assuming they’d just ask her about it later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Marinette, Alya and Adrien. I can see your lips moving. Please refrain from talking until the end of class.” Mlle. Bustier </span>Instructed. “And Angela, please wake up.” </p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In unison, all four apologized (maybe others were quieter) “Sorry Mme. Bustier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise you, I’m listening.” Angela sleepily whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of commenting on her blunder, they spent the rest of the class taking notes in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela was thankful she had such good friends willing to let her copy them once she had some ice tea to wake her up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t sleep well?” Lila asked Angela in a sickeningly sweet voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino all went to the bakery, and with extra cash from Angela, bought her some lunch while she caught up on some very, very needed sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The conversation she had exchanged with the Hathor heads really left her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>The holder is someone in the House. The amulet may not help you, his magic is too strong. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had left Angela pulling an all-nighter, seeing no hope in sleeping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had she really missed it? Was she that bad of a guardian, that oblivious? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was supposed to be the person that wasn’t dense! Yet had she really let her emotions get the best of her? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>It wasn’t possible. No one would betray the House. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one was that stupid or powerful...were they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But with that miraculous, was it possible? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it all her fault? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela groaned in pain, this was only worsening her migraine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, iced tea existed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coffee was gross. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">so</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> not in the mood for Lila. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela looked her in the eye with a deadpan expression “Given the fact that I’ve drunk two bottles of NESTEA and I can <em>barely</em> open my eyes, does it <em>look</em> like I’ve slept well?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila ignored her remark and ground her teeth “I’m so sorry you’re not sleeping well! I just wanted to ask if we could be friends. We both travel a lot after all! I would love to tell you all about the places I’ve visited!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela said sarcastically “Really? Do tell.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’ve been to Italy, India, Greece, Achu, Egypt-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you tell me more about these places, I would love to know more about them. Besides Egypt, since I lived there.” She quirked a brow, challenging Lila to say one piece of false information. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love too! I don’t have too much time right now as I promised I’d help Rose with something for Kitty Section. Maybe tomorrow, so I’ll have all the time in the world to talk to you about it!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela finally stood up and threw an arm around the sausage-haired ‘Italian.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, Lila. Let’s be real here, I don’t like you. You don’t like me. You lie about everything, and you don’t like it when the attention isn’t on you. Sweetheart, the difference between me and you, is I actually travelled. So when you actually set foot out of Paris and have travelled somewhere, let me know.” She gave her one of those annoyed smiles from Thor in Ragnarok and took her arm off of Lila. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angela, I have no idea what you’re talking about! I really have travelled! I don’t know why you don’t like me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snorted “Please, girl. The only farthest you’ve travelled is to the Eiffel Tower. At least if you’re going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angela, I’m offended-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela rolled her eyes “just drop the act.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila immediately dropped her smile and frowned “Fine, you want to be like that? Okay. I’ve gotten Marinette expelled once, imagine what I can do to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was Angela’s sleep-deprived brain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe, it was how annoyed Angela was with Lila. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever reason, Angela laughed at Lila’s statement. A lot. “Sorry, sorry I just find that funny.” She pointed a finger at Lila before crossing her arms “You can’t touch me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me? I can ruin your life. Marinette’s classmates, that have known her for years didn’t even believe that goody-goody. Her own best friend didn’t believe her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela raised her eyebrows in surprise “you don’t think Alya and Nino will ever believe her?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I have never wanted to be able to raise an eyebrow as much as I do at this moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila shrugged “They didn’t believe her once, why would they do it again? They just think she’s jealous of me and Adrien, as she should be.” Lila scoffed “Like, come on, Adrien would never like a girl like Marinette. It’s not my fault I’m amazing and she’s not. And you can’t say anything about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela furrowed her brows in annoyance this time and scoffed “Why not?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila put a hand on her forehead melodramatically and over exaggeratedly sighed “Imagine, who they’ll believe. The new girl, or their faithful, compassionate, and empathetic friend, Lila.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela snickered “Lila. Everything you just said is so stupid and false it’s causing me to break out in sarcasm. God, you’re an idiot. And-“ she prodded Lila “you’re forgetting something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lila cackled “There’s nothing you can do that I’m afraid of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow your roll hotshot. Don’t get too cocky.” Angela rolled her eyes “Let’s do a headcount here. A city-wide known fashion designer with connections; the son of Paris’ iconic fashion brand; the fashion designer’s feisty best friend with the blog that if reckoned with, has breathtaking anger management issues; probably her boyfriend with boundless musical talents and connections in the music industry and-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> she was eye-level with Lila now “the sarcastic new girl that’s allergic to idiots and loves iced tea.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then took a sip out of her water bottle, and held it like it was a glass cup before pointing at Lila with her water bottle in hand “And you, big fella. You’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Man, that sounded so cool. Quote Tony Stark, nice Angela.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was the plan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela scrunched her face and shook her head “Not a great plan. When they come, and they will. They’ll come for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have an army of lies at my will. You can’t stop me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela shrugged “I’m sorry you don’t like my honesty. In fairness, I don’t like your lies. We’re the Parisian Avengers sweetheart, and you can’t stop us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. This is a warning Angela. You don’t want to get on my bad side. And you’re little-“ she scoffed “fake Avengers team or whatever can’t do anything. Besides, I don’t even like Marvel, all the heroes are lame.” She grinned wickedly leaving a steaming Angela in her wake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Ohhhhh</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, you are evil.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Lila was out of earshot, Angela grinned before tossing her phone in the air and catching it “you may have an army of lies and we don’t have a Hulk, but we do have a voice-recording app.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela had looked so exhausted, they didn’t want to make her move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette was going to have to question her about this later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she could escape the grilling questions of Alya. Adrien and Nino were leading the way, while poor Marinette was left to fend for herself in front of Alya. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Seriously</em> girl, what is going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing Alya!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you’re-kidding-me-right?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> look “are you serious? You’ve changed completely around him! Not to mention, I’ve noticed him looking at you 24/7 with the dopiest love-sick grin I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette looked up at her “Wait, really?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How have you not noticed it? He looks at you like you’re the most amazing person in the world. It’s about time he realized how amazing you are! What changed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette shrugged and bit her lip to hide her smile “I don’t know. I guess...I just stopped putting Adrien on a pedestal and got to know the real him. The real Adrien that likes anime, Legend of Zelda and is the biggest pun-loving dork I know. The same Adrien who would do anything to make someone he cares about smile, who is also selfless and loving. The real Adrien who is a hopeless romantic, that craves the love that someone as amazing as him does not receive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Marinette smiled wistfully “And in return, I let him see the real me. The Marinette behind the blushing, stammering mess.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya gave her a hug “Girl, I am so proud of you! It is so obvious that he is into you. Is that everything that happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette bit her lip, “I kinda, sorta, may have confessed to him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when Alya’s jaw dropped “You WHAT?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That caused Adrien and Nino to turn around. Adrien raised an eyebrow and Nino looked concerned “Babe, is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya gave Marinette a deadly look before giving Nino the most innocent smile she could muster “Everything’s great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued walking, and Alya hissed “you confessed?? And you didn’t tell me??” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette sighed “I felt like the more pressure there was on me to confess, the harder it was for me to actually do it. A few days ago, I bumped into him, he caught me, and it all came tumbling out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya looked at Marinette with desperate eyes, begging for more information “And, what did he say??” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette took a deep breath. She had to come up with a cover story. She very well couldn’t say:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Well Alya, I’m Ladybug and he’s Cat Noir and we revealed our secret identities to each other and figure out our love for each other was stopping our love for each other! Haha, crazy and totally normal mix up, huh Alya? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Yeah, right</span>
    <span class="s1">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she elected with half-truth, half-lie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he confessed to liking me too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gosh, Mari congrats!! I’m so proud of you!!” Alya gave Marinette a bone-crushing hug “Sooo, are you guys dating yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blushed “We’re kind of taking things slow, we didn’t get to talk about it because of school and stuff, but we will soon!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh this is so exciting! Soon, double dates will be an option. Ooooh, and if we find Angela someone, it could be triple dates! This is amazing! I’m so happy for you Mari!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette giggled at Alya’s excitement “Thanks Alya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the four returned, Angela was waiting for them. “Adrien, Marinette, can I talk to you guys for a second?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They followed her out of the school and made sure the area was clear before Angela held out her phone “Lila cornered me during lunch. I tried to befriend. I told her I wasn’t interested. Confessed to expelling Marinette and said Alya and Nino would never believe her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela then shrugged “she threatened me, I gave a really cool Marvel speech and I got the entire convo recorded.” She said nonchalantly. “There are two other people she pissed off, and their names are Ladybug and Cat Noir.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Great ending to my Marvel speech.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien and Marinette’s eyes widened with excitement before they spluttered out,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s amazing-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, she really keeps handing you these confessions.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela smirked and impersonated Elvis “thank you, thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Angela put her hands on Marinette’s shoulders “And Marinette? I excelled in the art of Marisass.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette snickered. “never been prouder.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela turned to both of them seriously. “Guys, we almost have enough proof to get her. A few more confessions and she’s gone. Also, if you show this recording to Alya and Nino, you could get them on our side. I mean, once you listen to it, my speech won’t sound as cool if they’re not a part of the Parisian Avengers!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette and Adrien giggled at the reference. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien nodded “I think this could work. A few more people supporting could really help. Alya could write about her on the LadyBlog and Nino’s music district goes far. Besides, I think it’s safe to say for both of us, that we miss having our best friends 100% on our side.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette grinned wildly “That too. But I think I have a full-on plan on how to take down Lila!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien looked at her lovingly “That’s my bugaboo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette blushed. Her face lit up like it does when someone remembers something “Oh, also, Alya grilled me for details on us. So I told her I confessed, you confessed, we’re taking things slow because we got interrupted. That’s the story just so Alya doesn’t kill us both.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adrien waggled his eyebrows at her “Is that so? I didn’t know we were taking things slow </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">purrincess</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fiery blush spread across Marinette’s face. She muttered, “Can it Sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The state of anger Alya was in, left Adrien almost feeling sorry for Lila. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she faces the wrath of Alya Césaire, she’s getting what she deserves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya was fuming “I can’t believe this! She-she-ugh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino was rubbing her back trying to calm her down, all though he was in a similar state of anger. “She ruined the credibility of my blog! She...She’s all over Adrien and has everyone twirled around her little finger!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And worst of all, she made me turn my back on Marinette! Marinette, who I didn’t believe, who was 100% right! What kind of a best friend am I? When Marinette was expelled, I looked into Lila but I didn’t completely believe her! I should have known! Marinette is not petty or...or jealous! I’m such a horrible best friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She buried her face in her hands and stood in front of Marinette, begging for forgiveness “I am so sorry Marinette. I’m so sorry I fell for her lies a-and turned my back on you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette gave her a hug. It was so like his princess to have mercy on her friends, even when they wronged her. “It’s okay Alya. You didn’t know, and now you do. I forgive you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya sniffled a little in Marinette’s grasp “What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino approached Marinette too and took his hat off in shame. “I’m really sorry dudette. I’ve known you forever and I, like, totally betrayed your trust. She just such a good liar.” Nino then turned to Adrien “And she harasses you and stuff dude! No one messes with my bro!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela smiled “well, that’s a good attitude then Nino because we’re taking Lila down.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette released Alya and there was practically fire in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s do it.” Before she turning to Angela, who had been quiet during this entire exchange. “Also, cool speech. Love all the Marvel references.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas “I know right! I love Loki, Spiderman, Iron-Man and Thor! If you don’t like Marvel we can’t be friends.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela and Alya spent the next few minutes geeking out before Nino cleared his voice and the girls quieted down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nino slung his arm around his girlfriend “Ditto.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the five of them returned to class, Angela was still exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was sleeping through history class. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Hôtel de Beauharnais is the residence of the German Ambassador when visiting France.” Mme. Bustier drones on “It had been in Prussian then German ownership since 1811. Even though it was built in 1710, the porch to the entrance is decorated with various Egyptian elements and was added in 1806. Angela, this is in your wheelhouse now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angela’s head shot up at that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Prussians. Germans. 1806</span>
    <span class="s1">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette and Adrien seemed to catch on as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the next location! The Hôtel de Beauharnais! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Finally</em>, they had a lead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. The Hôtel de Beauharnais. I love hieroglyphics!” Angela plastered on the biggest smile she would muster until Mme. Bustier directed her attention elsewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Well then, I guess our next stop is the Hôtel de Beauharnais.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I should apologize for the overdose of Marvel quotes...but I’m not :p</p><p>Angela loves her iced tea😌</p><p>I just like the idea of Alya and Nino as a part of the Parisian Avengers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Master of bushes, cower before her!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, a little bit of fluff, angst and smut..the whole deal.</p><p>Also, Spiders are scary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angela </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised</span>
  </em>
  <span> bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not all bugs. Just spiders. They were one of her biggest fears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, she had many other fears, like sharks, tight spaces, failure, drowning and many other things but spiders were probably the worst of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, who likes gross-looking creatures with way too many eyes and legs, that just popped in out of nowhere in your bedrooms, bathrooms and basements?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela thought her fear was valid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when the Akuma alert rang at the Jardin de Luxembourg and she came eventually came face to face with the Akuma, she wasn’t immediately scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until she saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiders</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela still thinks her fear is rational, even if she can’t go within a 5-mile radius of the spider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she screams and cries for someone to come kill it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heroics in their prime.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ironic too since Angela loved Spiderman. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like spiders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was enjoying a lazy Saturday, after a hard week of plotting against Lila, getting evidence and pulling people to their side. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hawkmoth couldn’t chill out for 5 seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does a girl have to do to sit down, eat popcorn and Nutella, and watch Marvel movies all day? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isis studied Angela “I know that face. If you hurry, you can still finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zola hasn’t exploded the bunker in New Jersey yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s eyes brightened and she grinned at Isis “I knew you liked watching those movies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isis rolled her eyes “Maybe a little bit. These heroes would make great hosts for miraculous’. But we can focus on that after the Akuma, hurry up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela called for her transformation “Isis, let’s make some magic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She transformed into VioHawk and flew out of her window that was secluded from most prying eyes. It was the best place in her house to enter and exit as VioHawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When VioHawk found the Akuma, Cat Noir was already at the scene distracting it. With her sharpened eye-sight and hearing, she could see Ladybug coming to join the party around 3 minutes by yo-yo from here. Her hearing wasn't as good as Cat Noir's but it wasn't too bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk landed next to Cat on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma roared “I am Bushmaster! And you people have no respect for nature! So now, Nature will destroy you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk and Cat Noir looked at each other before breaking into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” VioHawk choked out in between laughs “Your name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bushmaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Out of all the names Hawkmoth could’ve given you, he gave you the name Bushmaster?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat wheezed “Not Mother Nature, not Poison Ivy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bushmaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, Hawkmoth has not been kind to you today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bushmaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>-VioHawk cracked a grin at the thought- growled in response “Enough! You mangy superheroes will learn to respect nature! I am the master of bushes, cower before me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk retorted “Oh no, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat snickered at her comeback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Ladybug landed next to them and started sizing up the Akuma. “Hey guys, What’d I miss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before VioHawk and Cat Noir could start laughing again the Akuma moved her hands in a motion as if expecting things to grow out of the ground, and two giant plant arms knocked all three superhero’s backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While VioHawk dodged, Ladybug blocked the arms with her yo-yo and Cat with his baton he explained, “the akuma’s name is Bushmaster and she can do...well that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug snorted at the name “Bushmaster? <em>Really</em>? Not Mother Nature, or Poison Ivy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat put his hands up in defeat “I know right! So many options.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug nodded her head in understanding “Ok, Cat, Hawky, distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk nodded “yes ma’am!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk swiftly dodged her plant arms that seemed to be sprouting out of anything that had soil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug stepped out of the line of fire. The Akuma wore a short dress with a strapless top that had little pink flowers covering it. The lower half of her dress was uneven yet elegant, like green petals that went right below her knees. She wore sandals made of leaves that wrapped around her ankles almost stylishly. She wore leaf wristlets with a rose on her right wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had green eyes and orange hair that was out with a leaf wreath set on her hair almost like a crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir cried out “Hey Bushmaster! Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kale</span>
  </em>
  <span> my vibe here! It’s party </span>
  <em>
    <span>thyme</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk and Cat Noir kept on watching the Akuma and dodging her attempts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Bushmaster. You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>romaine</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm.” Cat taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sprouted Venus Flytraps that reminded VioHawk of the piranha plants from Mario Kart. They kept on snapping at her and Cat Noir, and it was growing harder to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so distracted, she hasn’t noticed the giant arm that was flinging towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, it threw her through the Jardins de Luxembourg, and she landed in a bed of dahlia flowers. She blew a petal from her mouth before flying back over and saw Ladybug call on her lucky charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could see the lucky charm, an image she would never forget passed before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She instantly paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk suddenly felt very dizzy, like she might pass out at any given moment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushmaster had called on multiple bugs and creatures that were currently crawling all her over her, like the type to image you would expect to see in your nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the most common creature that seemed to stare VioHawk down with their beast eyes, were millions and millions...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiders</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before VioHawk could comprehend what was happening, VioHawk’s shriek tore through the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything. And it was only then that she realized she was having a panic attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk did have anxiety, although she didn’t like to talk about it much. Her panic attacks were something she always dealt with in her civilian life, but very rarely did it affect her superhero life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, out of all moments when she could have a panic attack, it just had to be when her partners were at risk and vulnerable because of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why she loved being VioHawk. It allowed her to escape her anxiety, the pressures of being a role model for her siblings, her past mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>freed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But never had she felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated Hawkmoth and Bushmaster and spiders and bugs and nature. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going camping. (The chances were slim before but now they’re impossible!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jardins de Luxembourg started fading and VioHawk suddenly found it very hard to breathe. All she could do was stare and gasp for breaths. She could barely hear Ladybug commanding Cat to lead Bushmaster away from there to the nearest construction site? And something about flying? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know and at that moment, she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet her voice sounded so distant and clouded. VioHawk just wanted to close her eyes for a few minutes and let her breathing reset and relax. She just wanted to float away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a voice in her head that sounded awfully similar to Isis slowly calmed her down and guided her to breathe “In and out, deep breaths.” She followed the soothing voice in her head until her vision was focused and she realized that Bushmaster and Cat Noir we’re gone, Ladybug frantically shook her shoulders with a bucket in hand and VioHawk realized how utterly and entirely she screwed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I-“ she looked down in guilt “I should have told you I get panic attacks. The spiders really scared me, I can’t even look at them.” Her voice cracked “This doesn’t usually happen I don’t understand why now out of all-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Ladybug rubbed her back soothingly “It’s okay, everyone makes mistakes. It’s okay if you have anxiety. It doesn’t make you useless or any less of a superhero. You’re okay, and that’s what matters.” Ladybug helped her up and it was only then she realized she had sunk to the floor cradling her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk looked down in shame “I’m really sorry Ladybug. I’ll try to work on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug gave her a kind smile “Don’t worry, it happens to the best to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk gave her a small smile before scowling “Why did it have to be spiders? It couldn’t be, follow the butterflies! He and I have an even greater bone to pick now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug giggled “Get in line. I have to get even with him for his fashion faux-pas. Bushmaster is the best of the worst in terms of fashion. For now, though, we have to defeat Bushmaster! Here’s the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ladybug had studied the Akuma, she came to the conclusion that there seemed to be no physical changes every time she used her powers. The only out of place thing was the rose and her wreath. The Akuma had to be in either of those. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug had called for her lucky charm and received...a bucket? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A plan quickly formed in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cut Bushmaster off from her source! The earth! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After helping VioHawk up, they headed towards the nearest construction site where they saw Cat Noir being overpowered by the Akuma and was currently trapped in a vine cocoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to free himself but had no such luck, and he didn’t want to use his cataclysm in case Ladybug used it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug scanned the construction site and found a wood plank. Perfect! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug whispered “Free Cat and distract her while I set this up then lure her here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk nodded dutifully and put her hand to her head in a mock salute “Yes ma’am!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk jumped into battle and taunted Bushmaster “Yo Bushmaster! I don’t know what kind of look you're going for, but you look like you’re straight out of the Winx.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk put her finger against her face trying to remember something “Wait, I think I remember her name. Fiona- No! Flora!” She grinned wildly at the akuma. “You look like Flora from Winx Club.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushmaster only growled before launching huge plant arms at her. She flew up into the air before retracting her mechanical wings into their box. Since her wings were tucked, she dove straight down and using her metal wings to slice the plants like blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know she could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she landed she smirked at the Akuma “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to come in handy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma hissed in pain as her precious nature was being destroyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushmaster kept on launching vines at VioHawk trying to capture her and pull her down. Instead, she maneuvered herself under and around Bushmaster who was currently perched on a giant stem, and wrapped her in her own vines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Bushmaster growled and attempted to free herself from her own powers, VioHawk landed and started to rip away the vine cocoon that trapped Cat Noir. Just as he was almost free, Ladybug cried out, situated just opposite of her, behind Bushmaster with a makeshift catapult behind her. “VioHawk now!” She knew that was her cue to use her power-up, but before she could a giant, heavy, thick and thorny plant arm hurtled towards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she managed to dodge right in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could rejoice, however, she hadn’t realized that the plant arm had gone in a 360 direction and the only other person in the line of the path who had no time to react,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Ladybug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug’s limp body was thrown and landed behind the catapult in a bunch of stacked wood planks, which broke from the strength at which she was chucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” An angry growl erupted from Cat Noir and he looked feral. He ripped the last of his vines which shouldn’t have been possible without cataclysm or her wings and lunged past Bushmaster, baton in hand and landed directly next to Ladybug’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled at the Akuma “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> lay a single finger on her!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his baton out and protected Ladybug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushmaster slowly approached a crazed Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a little bit further and she’s finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Bushmaster snarled. “And hand over her miraculous!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma was neck in neck with Cat Noir now, all up his face. They had a glare off only centimetres apart now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try” he growled back “when you’ve got a date in the sky. Now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug hat set up a ramp with her bucket and without knowing, Cat Noir had lured Bushmaster onto the opposite edge of the ramp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk flew up before tucking in her wings again and landing harshly on one side of the ramp before launching Bushmaster in the air. She flew higher and higher until her powers weren’t the most accessible at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bushmaster started her decent, VioHawk cried “Magic up!” And used her Dr. Strange discs to create a magical, reflective net that caught her, but with loops that tightened around her wrists and ankles, preventing her from using her powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushmaster tried to call on some bugs to destroy the magic binds but they were impenetrable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk started crumbled under the weight of her projection though, she grunted “Cat hurry! I can’t hold this for long!” She slowly started falling to the ground, as if she was being crushed by something heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat used his baton to propel himself up to the net, before calling for “Cataclysm!” And destroying her wreath. When the Akuma didn’t fly out, he ripped up the rose manually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma flew out this time, and Bushmaster detransformed into a girl with similar orange hair in a messy bun and glasses covered her green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt with an image of the earth on it, with the #savetheplanet, on blue jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat carried the victim to the floor before VioHawk shrunk the net and trapped the Akuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught her breath, that had taken a lot out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, she had to check on Ladybug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On second thought, maybe Cat could take care of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, VioHawk ran towards the victim and helped her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at VioHawk and blinked in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Who are you?” An expression of understanding dawned on her face and she paled “Oh no! I was akumatized wasn’t I! I’m so sorry I-!” She looked around and noticed the unconscious Ladybug and the Cat Noir hovering over her and the girl gasped “Did I do that?? Is she okay?? I didn’t mean to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh. it’s okay.” VioHawk comforter, she rubbed soothing circled on her back “Everything is going to be okay. I’m VioHawk and Ladybug is going to be fine. Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. Hawkmoth is the one taking advantage of people and their emotions. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked no older then VioHawk’s age, and she looked very guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikaila.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mikaila. Don’t worry. I’m going to take you home now okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikaila nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk hurriedly returned Mikaila home, hoping that her transformation would no wear out and that Akuma would not escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir lay hovering over the love of his life’s body. He gingerly held her head and move her gorgeous locks out of her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears threatened to fall, and he didn’t even stop them. He just let them drip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his forehead against her’s begging, pleading for her to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon bug, please be okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He begged, freely crying over her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay there over her, crying for a few moments when he heard a soft “Don’t cry minou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir opened his eyes and saw that his lady had opened her eyes just a crack and was staring up at him. His face had streaks of tears and he slowly wiped them away. “You’re okay!” He gave her a watery grin. He hugged her tightly before she winded and he instantly set her down “Oh sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him an assuring smile “it’s okay. Where’s the Akuma?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the Akuma that was trapped in the net before he helped Ladybug sit up a little bit to catch the Akuma. She purified the butterfly, then Cat grabbed the bucket for her and she proceeded to weakly cry out “miraculous ladybug!” The familiar red and black ladybugs covered the city of Paris, repairing all the damage before Ladybug had a bit more strength to stand up by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cat didn’t care, so he scooped her up princess style and was about to head towards the bakery despite her protests when VioHawk landed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t see it go in a circle and I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug also gave her a reassuring smile “it’s okay! I’m fine and Cat here is going to take excellent care of me, I’m sure. Even though, I’m perfectly okay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat blushed but lifted his head in defiance none the less “I don’t care! Too bad, this cat his taking care of his wounded lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug giggled just as her miraculous gave out its final beep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three superheroes heads turned towards one panting Alya Césaire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat looked to VioHawk and they had a silent exchange before Cat Noir took Ladybug in his arms and propelled themselves towards the bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk turned to Alya and smiled “Can I help you, Miss...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya. Alya Césaire. And what happened? Who are you? Are you a new superhero? Is Ladybug okay? Is she dating Cat Noir?” She grinned wildly, phone in hand, filming the entire exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was afraid of Alya’s reporting skills and so was VioHawk. She hated being put on the spot “Uhhhh, there was an akumatized villain that hurt Ladybug. She is perfectly well and healthy so don’t worry. She is okay. Yes, I am a new super-heroine. My name is VioHawk. And that is none of my beeswax.” She tried to play off her nervousness with a wink before the final beep of her miraculous signalled her need for speed. “Well, um, that’s my miraculous so um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gottagobye!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And with that VioHawk took off and flew away as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without her heightened hearing, she could hear Alya shout out “Can I interview you?” perfectly well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess.” Cat murmured into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette had detransformed along the way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay there, in Cat Noir’s muscular arms, being held up princess style like the gentleman he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was not used to her ridiculously handsome and caring partner to also be the ridiculously handsome and caring Adrien Agreste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was currently carrying her across Paris in a tight, leather, catsuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she was blushing was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all she could do for dear life was clutch onto his neck for dear life because without the suit, Marinette felt a lot more vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she didn’t trust her partner, she trusted him with her life! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being in the suit gave Marinette a sense of security, of relentless protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could save herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But flying across the rooftops of Paris without a magical yo-yo to propel you and not being in charge of your fate was a little nerve-wracking. She felt everything in Cat’s arms (and no, she was not referring to his muscles! Although, Tikki would beg to differ.) The wind whipped at her face a lot more. Her eyes couldn’t stay open for long because of the pressure. She had no extra strength or agility. These were things her miraculous took care of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette pondered these things and before she knew it, Cat was dropping her in front of her house, while he waited for her on his balcony. She had to make sure her parents knew she was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in the surroundings of her balcony. The little potted plants, the pinwheel, the fairy lights, the roses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Marinette was emerging onto the balcony.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and kissed it “A ride through the rooftops of Paris </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess style</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her face and rolled her eyes at the pun. She was never going to get sick of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led him into her room so as no passerby’s witnessed anything or took any incriminating photos or evidence that could expose themselves to the public and Hawkmoth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Marinette looked in his eyes, she noticed an expression and emotion he tried to conceal from her. He should know by now that Marinette always knew when something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face darkened “Kitty, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably, once again trying to conceal this emotion. He dodged her burning gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the walls broke and he quickly crumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a hug to calm him down but he was already shuddering with sobs. “Y-you got h-hit and I..I didn’t-t k-know if you were o-okay or not-t.” He gripped her tightly like she was his lifeline, his lifeboat, and he was sinking. “I-i couldn’t-t s-s-stop it and it was all my f-fault because I c-couldn’t p-protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette rubbed circles in his back before tilting his head to look at her “Hey, its okay. I’m right here. Everything is going to be okay. That’s how I feel every time you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat finally looked her in eye before a determined expression flashed across his face “Mari, I can’t do this without you. The world needs Ladybug. I’m expendable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up and she shouted in outrage, “You’re not expendable! Ladybug and Cat Noir doesn’t sound twice as cool without the Cat Noir in it.” Marinette’s voice then cracked “But</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ladybug</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs Cat Noir.” She had started sobbing now too, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need Cat Noir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need Adrien Agreste. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat looked at her, disbelief across his features before he tilted his head to look at Marinette. “I don’t deserve you.” He ran his fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at him and he was positive that the way the moonlight bounced of her eyes and her silky smooth hair, it only magnified her beauty “My mom has always said ‘the only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>man who deserves you is the one who thinks he doesn’t.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was still tear-streaked. He was so touched. “Marinette.” He murmured as he moved a piece of hair behind her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would very much like to kiss you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed and It brightened her freckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip before breathlessly saying, “Then, what’s stopping you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stood on her tiptoes, ghosting his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, receiving the permission he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he closed the distance in between. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had that kiss scene playing in my head for a month now. And I love quotes from Mama Sabine</p><p>I thought of the name Bushmaster and couldn't stop myself from laughing at it and writing it in. "I am the master of bushes, cower before me!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The life of a fifth wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just say, I definitely self-indulged in this chapter.</p><p>Hawkmoth is an annoying little prick.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette are hot messes and, I'm just over here laughing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cat kissed her slowly and softly at first. It was just a chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, still tear-stained from the stress of losing the one he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything without her. She was his whole world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up into his eyes “Wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and it was like music to her ears “wow, indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette threw her arms around his neck before looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her like she was the only star in the sky, his universe, his love. He carefully cupped her face with leather claws, before detransforming. He wanted to feel her warm skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He murmured “I think I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips ghosted his and she blushed prettily “I think I’m in love you too.” She pulled him in close before kissing him, deeply and passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was his light in his darkness of home. His one true love. And they had blindly fallen in love with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s hands made their way to the curve of her waist and she pulled him closer to her so she could deepen the kiss, while her hands made their way to his scalp. She tangled her hands in his hair and a deep sounded rumbled from his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened in surprise and he blushed in embarrassment. She pulled away temporarily with the biggest smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien. Did you just-“ her eyes twinkled with mirth “purr?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face felt hot and he was sure his skin rivalled that of tomato right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.” He hung his head in defeat “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and it was absolutely adorable. He wanted to hear her laugh like that for the rest of his life. “Well, I think it was adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeaked “oh-uh, d-do you now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it hot in here? It certainly felt hot in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tangled her fingers in his hair again and massaged his scalp until he started purring again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed “I kind of like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as the princess is happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ghosted his lips just to tease him. “Doesn’t that make you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>purrince</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, his Cat Noir side was returning, but he was sure it was all bravado. “I guess so princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could reply, he crashed his lips against hers and she squealed in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to hold her like this forever, to kiss her and make her feel loved. To spoil her and treat her like the treasure and queen she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they eventually had to breathe and pulled apart, he regarded her state. She was a lovely shade of pink and her lips were swollen from being kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tasted like cinnamon and sugar, which were one of the many perks of living in a bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette seemed to be regarding his dishevelled state as well before Adrien leaned in once more to kiss her freckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between kisses he murmured “Marinette-“ “Dupain-Cheng-“ “I-“ “love-“ “you-“ “so-“ “much-“ he cupped her cheeks and he got goosebumps just from the incredible feeling he got from the skin on skin contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the area where normally her mask would be and rubbed it with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there doesn’t have to be a mask for me to know that I love that girl. That girl under the mask? I love her as much as I love her with the mask on. Because you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is an everyday Ladybug and the real deal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed furiously “C’mon hot stuff! How am I supposed to talk to you when-“ she gestured wildly to all over him “you keep looking at me and praising me like that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smirked, “Did you just call me hot stuff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette huffed before turning a shade of crimson and biting her lip “well I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say I love you too sunshine, but you’re an idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette captured his lips once more before Adrien broke it apart as another thought occurred to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a blue windbreaker on a white hoodie and green track pants with white sneakers. Compliments of being the son of Paris’ most well-known fashion designer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Marinette would rival his father’s own company, he had no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d model for her instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mari?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you said there was another guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes shot up once she understood where this was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could imagine hm? That after all this time, the guy was always in front of you Mari.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette hit his chest playfully as another blush took over his face “Oh shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Marinette captured his lips once more, they were so absorbed in one another, they didn’t hear the squeaking of a trap door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, two heads popped in through the trapdoor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was filming the entire exchange on camera with a gobsmacked expression on her face, while the other’s expression matched his girlfriend’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Alya practically yelled with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, y’all were really into it.” Nino had to push up his glasses which had fallen off in surprise “Babe, I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In alarm, Marinette and Adrien had hurriedly broken apart in surprise, much to Adrien’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya! Nino! What are you guys doing here?” Marinette squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came to ask if you guys wanted to go swimming at the beach this weekend with us and Angela since next week is gala and Mari will be busy designing. But now, I want answers!” Alya pushed up her glasses getting into reporter mode “So, are you guys dating? When did this happen? How long were you guys making out for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried to spare Marinette the embarrassment of getting caught. He winced as all of Alya’s questions came tumbling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien tensed before turning to each other and squeaking out an answer for Alya’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’d love to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to ask-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked to each other, then looked it Alya who looked at them expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sheepishly muttered, “I think we need to talk about</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya nodded slowly reluctantly dropping the subject, surprisingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Marinette do your parents know Adrien is up here?” Alya demanded, “Because they didn’t say so when we asked to come up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette wore an equally worried expression on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhhhhhh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Adrien SNUCK IN HERE??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude. I’m, kind of impressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t sneak in here!” Marinette tried to explain “he climbed up my balcony! To, try and be more...romantic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried to go along with it “Yup. Mmhmm. You know how I am. Love my rom-com's. Had to do something similar.” He coughed on that last bit. He threw an arm around Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino stared at him in disbelief “So, you mean to tell me, you scaled her house, Snuck onto her balcony, didn’t tell her parents. All to be romantic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Marinette plastered on the biggest smile they could muster “Yup. Uh-huh. Exactly. All for the romance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awwww” Alya cooed “that’s insane but sweet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C‘ mon man, you’re making me look bad” Nino teased before Alya jokingly elbowed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya grabbed Nino by the hand, “well, we’ll leave you be. Maybe we can go get ice cream at Andre’s as our first double date!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked to Adrien before he smiled “Sounds great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya then dragged a still pretty dumbstruck Nino out of Marinette’s trapped door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed “Sorry kitty, but I have to work on my dress for the gala next week. Care to keep me company?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned from ear to ear “That would be my absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>purrleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela has the memory of a goldfish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when she checked with her mom when the wedding was to find out it was the weekend after, Angela felt stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very, very stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Angela tentatively messaged Adrien to see if she could come to the gala, so she wasn’t home on Saturday night while her friends had a blast, she felt more than stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid and guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just felt bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Adrien had been understanding and had kept her invitation to the gala open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here Angela was, thinking about what an absolute idiot she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she have mixed up the dates? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she have messed up something as simple as dates? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder she screwed things up back in Egypt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was being too hard on herself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those Hathor heads really shook her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to go to the gala because she needed a breather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to forget about how bad she messed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could she? Wasn’t this her fault? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a mess today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isis?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault wasn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one could have foreseen these events young one. My own brother, Horus, who can see everything in the universe, did not see him. He is concealed from his vision. I wish to know how he breached our defences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Isis sighed, “I think...</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was frantically picking a swimsuit with Alya and Angela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she had had to take their measurements for their dresses after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going swimming with Adrien Agreste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Cat Noir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her...significant other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did all of that happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure, but all she knew was that she was on cloud 9.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until she realized she needed to pick a swimsuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she had a few she’s picked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was probably overthinking this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, here she was, scrambling around her room trying to pick a bathing suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what about this one? Too plain. This one? Too outdated. This one-.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one! Stop right there.” Angela pointed, all too pleased with the swimsuit she chose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooo, yes! She’ll be my partner! And then, this sarong wrap, so we can all match!” Alya added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hmm. And then hair, in a messy bun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then slides.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela pointed to Alya “Yessss, those are the most comfortable shoes for summer on the planet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya was already dressed in a ladybug themed bikini. It was a red scoop top with black spots and a matching bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a long matching sarong wrap skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was decked out in an off the shoulder light purple one-piece, with strings that crisscrossed at the very top and a hole in the back. She wore a peach-pink, short, soft, sarong wrap skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette took deep breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, okay! She could do this. She could do this. Everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was mentally pep-talking himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could survive the events of today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t combust on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he had told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he saw Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wearing his colours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He practically collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a black halter top, with little green cats decorated all over it and two green lines that served as an outline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore a matching string bottom withholding the little black cats. And she wore a long, green sarong wrap skirt with matching black paw prints all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore matching black slides and her hair was up in a messy bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure he was going to collapse. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a blessing really, that he could just swoop in and kiss her whenever he wanted to because he was pretty sure at this very moment, nothing could restrain him from kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a blessing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light in his cold, dark life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was his family, his love, his lady, his princess. He wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something he hadn’t felt ever since his mother...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette must have noticed the furious blush on his face, as she smirked “Sunshine? You okay there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien murmured “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitten</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? You look adorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then leaned down and kissed his forehead “Had to represent my kitty somehow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then he realized that Marinette was blushing too, and it took him a few seconds to process that maybe, just maybe, he had the same effect on her that she had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well princess, like what you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing an unbuttoned dress shirt on blue and black swim trunks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed and it made him tingly inside that he had this effect on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on the bravest, most amazing and gorgeous lady ever known into a flustered, stuttering mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed “Hmmm, I think so. Slightly, better than leather.” She teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino we’re having a blast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rested their stuff on a couple of beach chairs in the most secluded area they could find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was one of the few times Marinette and Adrien have gone swimming together, but definitely the first time their relationship was so entangled together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t spent the entire time as a blushing and stammering mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adrien can you take a picture of Mari and me,” Alya smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed, "Alya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien just chuckled, "Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed him her phone and by the third picture, Alya left Mari alone at the mercy of Adrien's photography. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never had he looked so smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>purrfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> my lady."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette narrowed her eyes at him before grinning wildly, "So do you hot stuff. Now stop ogling me and get in the water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien bowed, "As my lady wishes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed him by the hand before dragging him into the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered as soon as he stepped in the water and Marinette grinned wickedly before tackling him into the waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooo." He shivered, "I will get you back for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette then splashed him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spits out water before he said dead-serious, "Oh, it's on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started splashing each other when Adrien simply kept his eyes above sea-level, pulling a Moto-Moto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then dove and Marinette giggled at the thrill of looking for him and splashing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't see him with all the kicked up sand but felt him when he swooped under her legs and lifted her on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wobbled before giggling as he carried her in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, lovebirds!" Alya called out and Nino added, "Wait for us dudes, we want in on this chicken fight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya sat on Nino's shoulders and Alya pep-talked him, "Babe, we got this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly got in a match which Alya and Nino won by tickling Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Ladybug and Cat Noir can't win </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then Marinette did a head-count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Angela?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Angela watched her friends pair up and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, she couldn’t help but feel like the fifth wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved hanging out with them, but this was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was being called single in like, 50 different languages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t complain, of course, her friends were very nice to include her in their plans that they made together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She planned on letting them spend time together while exploring the pool area for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, she intended on letting them have their privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if they played water games, she would ref for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just surrounding them was fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just entered the beach, and the two couples were currently mingling while suntanning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she slipped out and went on the get a virgin piña colada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when she met him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, more accurately, slammed into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was walking towards the drink station when she stupidly was walking while holding her phone. She then turned around and slammed right into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, are you okay? I wasn’t watching where I was going and I-“ She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when she was met with pine green eyes of a lean and handsome, flustered guy with tan skin and messy black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to be around her age, and she could swear she’s seen this guy somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry. Be careful though, sand in the mouth is not very nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not at all flustered that she was currently supporting herself against the bare chest of a random guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped back and dusted herself off, “Well, thank you for ensuring that I don’t pick sand out of my hair for the next week. Maybe I’ll see you around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she turned and continued her journey to get a virgin piña colada. She was going to enjoy herself here after all, and leave her friends with privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had barely moved however when the handsome stranger called out to her, “Wait, are you grabbing a drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela nodded and the boy grinned, “So am I, care to accompany me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Angela didn’t have anything better to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a virgin piña colada I see?” He asked as she called out her order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “the only delicious beach drink known the mankind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned and she totally did not flutter. “I couldn’t agree more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made small talk over piña coladas before eventually, initiating actual conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out, he was her age. He was new to Paris as well and was the youngest of 2 older sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela snorted “It must be a blessing to have older siblings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mystery boy narrowed his eyes at her “That’s what the oldest sibling would say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hands up in surrender “Guilty.” She flipped her hair just to over-exaggerate her point “And I stand by it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while on end and she learned that he was obsessed with Marvel as well (in which they geeked out for a good 5 minutes,) he was bad at baking, he played basketball, soccer and he painted for fun sometimes. He told her that he wanted to be a doctor one day too, and they had that in common as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she shared that she loved Gordon Ramsay, that she hated sports, that she loved painting (although she wasn’t very good,) all sorts of creative arts and baking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they knew it, they had both finished their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked...disappointed almost? And it left Angela’s heart flip-flopping. “Well, maybe one time, I can teach you to paint and you can teach me the ways of Gordon Ramsay.” He teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes “No idiot, it’s the ways of Angela Ramsay.” She teased back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me an idiot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela shrugged and snickered “it’s my way of friendship, take it as a compliment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re friends now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quirked a brow “I just spent an hour talking to you and bonding over Marvel and piña coladas. I don’t just do that with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged “In that case, thank you very much for the compliment of an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your name is Angela?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela froze. She hadn’t realized she had told him her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something wrong with her today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony. My name is Tony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Iron Man? Your parents have good taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “What can I say, Marvel, runs in my blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was nice to meet you, Tony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you too, Angela.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and started walking towards the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called out to her again “Hey, Angela?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be here for a bit we could go swimming. I have some pool floaters we could use on the beach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed his company honestly. he was really sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, before Angela could respond, an explosion sounded in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth, say sike right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she sighed, “I’m sorry Tony. I’m here with a group of people, so I’ll check with them and hopefully find you later? If I don’t run into you again it was nice to meet you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could even answer, Angela was already running towards Marinette and Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t even get her number.” He muttered sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found Adrien and Marinette in the waves and ran into the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between panting, she choked out “Marinette, Adrien. There’s....an alcohol-free...drink...called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ack</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ummaa...Tack</span>
  </em>
  <span>...and you guys...really </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>...to try it. I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> order some, </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch up</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was code for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you find a place to transform when you’re ready, I’m going to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Angela ran out of the water and ran to the washrooms to transform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, a certain gaze followed her sprinting figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Target located” He murmured into his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo, y'all got a new shippp.</p><p>Who wants the alcohol-free drink Ack Ummaa Tack (akuma attack)? I know LB and CN do :p</p><p>Angela is just a mood in this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Indiana Jones, who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I'm late but better late than never :)</p><p>Word key for today:</p><p>Sun-ah: Reveal<br/>W'peh: Open<br/>Sa-hei: Bring down<br/>Ha-di: Destroy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Angela was met with the Akuma, she was more than annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth has the worst timing ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when VioHawk landed and came face to face with the Akuma, she wasn’t the nicest person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a boy around 13-years of age. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed fairly normally for a boy, not at all suspicious...if you ignore the suspended projection screen thing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a giant transparent screen in front of him, much like her magic images. He also had a suspended keyboard in front of said screen, and he was typing frantically. He also wore a black hat and had gloves that seemed to merge with the keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Black Hat Hacker! And I am here to destroy Paris!” The boy cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least he was straight forward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You and what army?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cackled “This army!” With that, any electrical item roared to life and served as his...well, army. Anything he could hack and move was there.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk rolled her eyes, “Great. The one time I ask ‘you and what army’ they actually have an army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk then dove and tried to slice as many metal appliances as she could with her wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed back up, stat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came face to face with the cars, they tried running her over but since she was flying it didn’t help very much. They then squirted oil at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, that’s nasty.” VioHawk threw her arms up in annoyance “C’mon Hawkmoth! That was just poor etiquette.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car then sprayed her with windshield wiper spray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” She narrowed her eyes at the cars. the Akuma then launched...toy airplanes at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Akuma was concerning her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she destroyed the last airplane, Ladybug and Cat Noir joined them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat gave the Akuma a cheeky grin, “Oh good, you brought the party to us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk gave him a deadpan expression “I don’t see how that’s a party.” She then turned to Ladybug “Akuma is probably in the hat. Black Hat Hacker can hack into anything with an electrical source and use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes “lovely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the Akuma brought anything else to life however, the purple butterfly mask appeared on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok Hawkmoth.” The boy replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then called out “Ladybug, Cat Noir! If you don’t give me your miraculous, Paris will perish! I have access to the nuclear codes. I just launched multiple missiles at Paris, and unless you give me your miraculous, they will destroy Paris. Hand me your miraculous, and I will deactivate the missiles. The missiles hit in 5 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three superheroes paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the army charged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While throwing off a washing machine, Ladybug then turned to her team “He’s bluffing. He’s not stupid enough to destroy Paris.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk shook her head “No but, he can access these nukes. They have an electrical surge in them. He can access them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do??” Ladybug was panicking now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give up our miraculous!” Cat cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug, what if we stop the missile?” VioHawk suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be our only option. But we can’t mess it up or Paris will explode! It’s too risky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fifty” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black Hat Hacker called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any other ideas! I believe in you, Bugaboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be another way! Lucky Charm!” A stereo landed in Ladybug’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to launch those nuke! We have to save Paris!” Cat cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we’re one of the idiots who live in Paris!” VioHawk rolled her eyes and flailed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then they’d need protection, a shield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Carapace was compromised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan!” VioHawk exclaimed, “Ladybug, Cat Noir. Distract him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>4 minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> left!” The hacker called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, VioHawk flew off at max speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re both the distraction this time.” Ladybug set down the stereo and played “Mr. Blue Sky” by Electric Light Orchestra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akuma looked at them with absolute confusion and stopped typing causing the army to stop moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug awkwardly started dancing and singing the song, using her yo-yo as a mic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three minutes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun is shinin’ in the sky, there ain’t a cloud in sight.” Ladybug started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's stopped rainin' everybody's in the play” Cat sang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a beautiful new day, hey hey”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two minutes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The missiles were in view now, and there were around four of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were splitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t working my lady!” Cat whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s distracting him isn’t it?” She hissed, “Angela will come through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if she’s not here in time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug sighed, “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that. Remember, you and me against the world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One minute left!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Black Hat Hacker cried out. “Do not doom Paris!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, VioHawk came speeding into view with what look like...stackable rings on her fingers. They were both rose gold. The bottom ring had a little crystallized arrow shape for the top ring with a little pink heart to fit in perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A miraculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk cried out “Magic up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>30 seconds!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept on flying higher, and higher into the air, “Nut, Isis unify!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where all the yellow on VioHawk’s suit used to be, it was replaced with a galaxy scene filled with constellations that seemed to be...moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk finally reached the same level as the nukes and used her magic rope to grab them all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged on her ropes harder and herded all the nukes in the same direction so they were no longer splitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nut, illumination!” Suddenly, a giant shield of pure cosmic energy erupted from her ring- which was now a silver band and with a navy blue heart with (most-likely) moving constellations- that was blinding to look at covering all the area the nukes exploded in, but instead of doing any damage, they simply hit the shield. Like waves of energy exploding against a force field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what it was, a cosmic force field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did it! Cat Noir and Ladybug hugged each other, rejoicing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug turned around to find a gobsmacked and distracted Black Hat Hacker looking at him. In his moment of surprise and confusion, Ladybug threw her yo-yo around his hat. She tore it apart and purified the Akuma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk was struggling to keep it up, the force field was covering the area but unfortunately, a bit of shrapnel escaped and hit VioHawk square in the shoulders. She fell back a little, struggling, even more, to hold it up, but as soon as the nukes exploded, she let the force field go and fell to earth at an alarmingly fast rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t stopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to slow her down!” Cat cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Ladybug cried out. She used her yo-yo to wrap it around VioHawk pulling her towards them while Cat Noir extended his baton, and caught her before bringing her down on the ground safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Cat Noir hovered over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She weakly put up her fist, “We just destroyed a nuke. C’mon pound it,” she said, wincing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A. Nuclear. Missile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wound looked pretty bad, and Ladybug carefully removed the piece of shrapnel causing her to hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay. My ladybugs will fix it, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk smiled weakly, “Hey, I had to repay you after Bushmaster. Still a stupid name.” She said the last bit wistfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk then closed her eyes, sleeping. The only sound was the beeping of her miraculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug then threw the red and black spotted stereo into the air. The ladybugs repaired all the damage and the trio pound it on destroying a nuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk’s wound instantly healed, but they knew her magic drained her and not even the cure could fix that. So they let her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug lifted her up and took her home while Cat Noir took care of the Akuma victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug could swear, she’s never seen Angela look so peaceful in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela woke up in the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Angela lived in Egypt, she did not like sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when it gets everywhere and it’s impossible to get it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there in the middle of the field, was a short and stubby old man. He had a long grey beard and long great hair with a little and neat pan bun that sat perfectly on his forehead. He only had a few wrinkles, although his amber eyes looked ancient as if he’s seen it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angela.” The voice called out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up from the sand in which she was buried, spitting out sand and shaking her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned as she got a migraine, “Ah, my head. Actually, my everything hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drained your energy. Although, you know how dangerous it is to use two Egyptian miraculous’ at the same time. You could have died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela dusted herself and huffed, “I know, I know. Still hurts though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned for her to follow him, “Come. Have some jasmine tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela started walking towards him, to a little picnic blanket with a kettle and two cups. They sat down and she watched a fire flicker from his hands and heat up the kettle. “How long did you have your miraculous for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Let's just say that I was old enough for the miraculous itself to start rubbing off on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Doesn’t it drain your life force?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After this long, it’s one with me. You, on the other hand, could have been seriously injured.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blew her hair out of her face, “But I did what had to be done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head, “But at what cost?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started walking towards him, “What do I have to lose?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your life. And your miraculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my honour? The House will never restore that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured tea is both their cups. The man shook his head, “The House is...” he shook his head, “Stubborn. But you,” he looked her in the eye. “You can restore your own honour. I know you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head in shame, “I-I’m looking for it. I promise. I won’t let the House or </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> down, ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her hands in his, “You never let me down in the first place. It was a mistake. Mistakes </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How you move forward? That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away, “How is everything over there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friends miss you. The House is chaotic and in ruins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She girl focused on her tea and took a sip starting to understand now, “Uncle Fady, what are you doing here in my dreams anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle Fady sighed, “Because, the miraculous...it’s back. Someone’s tainted the minds of the Council. And they think you’re the traitor of the House.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s jaw dropped, “What?! Why would I betray the House? I’m doing this for them! And besides, I thought...he was banished deep into the Duat!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all did. Someone...broke the spell. They’re calling upon him. And since you left the House so suddenly to find the amulet, they think you’re the one sabotaging it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela sunk lower into her chair, “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no indeed.” He took another sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they suspect my family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Your dad and sisters definitely not. They don’t think your mom is trained to use a miraculous. You’re the only suspect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela threw her hands up in exhaustion, “Great! Just when I thought my life couldn’t get any complicated, the universe loves to prove me wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncle Fady gave her a small smile, “You make it too easy. Don’t let it get to you, things will get better. For now, you have to find the amulet, to prove your innocence. Now, you need to listen carefully because I’m running out of time and I don’t know who and how many but-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But....?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were grim and filled with pity, “They’re sending people after you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela woke up for real his time, in her bedroom with her tongue tasting faintly of jasmine tea and attempting to shake the sand out of her hair although there was none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to touch her shoulder and found it healed. Yet she still felt very weak. Probably from using so much magic at once. She was burned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the LED lights on her bedroom ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They sent people after you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They think you’re a traitor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The House is chaotic and in ruins</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they think...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they think it was her? She’s going all this for them! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed Adrien and Marinette to get on that next clue stat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was her mistake and yet other people were still paying for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” she croaked, not realizing how weak her voice was. She tried again, “Mom?” thankfully her voice came out much stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, honey?” Her mom said peeking into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, I and Dad need to have a talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At patrol, VioHawk was notably quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just led the way to the Hôtel de Beauharnais. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The poles,” she murmured quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio searched the poles until Cat noticed a little velvet-covered patch at the bottom of the pole. It was easy to miss, at it matched the velvet of the hotel, but if you were to look at it hard enough, it was seemingly out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat scratched at the velvet, carefully removing it to find an ankh hidden at the bottom. “I found it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk walked over and murmured, “Magic up,” using her magic she whispered again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun’hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ankh sprung to life, surrounded by a red light and this time, It stood in the middle of the stairway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder…</span>
  <em>
    <span>W’peh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” VioHawk said. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise, like gears shifting broke and tons of dust. When the dust cleared and the creaking noise stopped, a secret entrance stood in place of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jones. Indiana Jones” Cat snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug giggled, “And I'm unimpressed. Thoroughly unimpressed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat pouted, "C'mon my lady. Don’t steal the line that I stole from Bond” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk stayed silent, “Let’s go.” Ladybug and Cat Noir opened their batons and used it as a flashlight. VioHawk didn’t have a weapon besides her wings which gave her a disadvantage, so she blindly followed along. As they entered the underground tunnel, VioHawk felt the walls and saw stories in hieroglyphics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put the light here.” She said. After further inspection, she murmured, “Imhotep. It's his story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emo who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk finally cracked a smile, “Eem-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eem-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eem-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tip. Imhotep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m-hot-tip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls both giggled before VioHawk schooled her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a famous architect, physician, and statesman. He’s what every Egyptian wants their child to be.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s an Egyptian god. If he built this place…we’re in trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Cat Noir powdered on when suddenly, Ladybug stepped on a stone and an inscription that VioHawk whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sa-hei</span>
  </em>
  <span> And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha-di</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everybody move!” She screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before anyone could get far, two walls came crashing down on them, locking them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I don’t like Indiana Jones anymore!’ Ladybug put her hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the walls moved in on them, and the floor underneath started to slide open. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ummm oops? I love old wise figures like Uncle Iroh from Avatar or basically anyone like that hehe. </p><p>Backstory? whoops?</p><p>The amount of Marvel references in this chapter was uncanny. </p><p>All the references in this chapter were insane, I'm such a nerd, I'm SoRrY</p><p>And Ladybug and Cat Noir should star on Broadway with their singing skills</p><p>Might rename this chapter later :) and I might take suggestions ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Story time with Captain Sarcastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok well, have a backstory oop</p><p>And I added in a group chat because I really wanted to do that, who doesn't love texting hehe</p><p>Ha-di: Destroy</p><p>Sun-ah: Reveal</p><p>Sahad: Unlock</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” VioHawk screamed. “Imhotep, I’m gonna get you for this! This can’t get any worse,” VioHawk’s miraculous beeped. “Nope. I’m done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angela relax. We can figure a way out of this.” Ladybug tried calming her down while looking for a solution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? It’s all my fault and I can’t, I can’t stop it! Stop him. And I got us trapped here and-“ she started sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling this isn’t about being trapped in this room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “It’s a long story. One we don’t have time for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get the ankh and get out of here.” Cat said, “Cataclysm!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried destroying the walls and the floor but instead of it being destroyed, he was thrown backwards off the walls onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” He winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same source of magic but it solely blocks off the destructive powers. I wonder...” VioHawk pulled out her doctor strange discs once more and did some earth-bending movements before murmuring, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha-di</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls instantly crumbled to the floor, revealing the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It needs Egyptian magic!” VioHawk rejoiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good because this bug would prefer not to be squished.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Suddenly, several tiles started glowing exposing the dangerous traps. They carefully navigated until they came across the hallway. There was a doer with a strange lock. “This one's easy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sahad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The door immediately unlocked letting them into a room where the ankh stood in the very centre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk reached out for it and Cat Noir hissed and slapped her arm away. She gave him a sassy look of disbelief and annoyance, “Did you just-, oh you didn’t just slap my arm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t just slap my arm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen movies where-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t-, Marinette hold my hoops, I’m about to kick your-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug held VioHawk back while Cat Noir just put his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry, it’s just in Indiana Jones, this is the part where you switch it for something of equal weight and then the temple caves in anyways!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s going to cave in any way we might as well take it and run!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat put a finger up and opened his mouth like he was about to protest before he shut it and sheepishly muttered, “Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got you there.” Ladybug giggled and Cat only glared at her. “Angela is this place magic blocked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun-ah.” Nothing lit up, “Nope we’re good. But I’m not.” VioHawk suddenly toppled over, and Ladybug ran to support her. Her miraculous beeped once more, “too much magic. we got to hurry this up because I’ve got to bounce and we’ll have our little backstory TED talk tomorrow at a cafe. Mkay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without objecting, Cat cataclysmed the roof. “Angela can you fly us out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. In 3,” Ladybug counted down, “2,1!” She grabbed the ankh and red light emitted once more, hieroglyphics flying off the pedestals. The walls were already starting to crumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for the next clue!” Cat cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh,” Ladybug frantically looked around, until she saw the red light temporarily made a sentence, “Les batailles des pyramides. The battle of the pyramids!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the next location,” Cat Noir called, “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They latched onto VioHawk who called out, “please keep your hands and legs inside the VioHawk express at all times. Thank you. Going up!” With all her might she flew them both out of the hole in the dome Cat created and crash-landed onto the grass outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clutching the ankh, Ladybug put it in her yo-yo, where she was collecting them for safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just lay there on the ground, Angela destransforming, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to hate home.” Angela panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t take me to Egypt,” Cat whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the trio went home. Tomorrow, Angela has some explaining to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So naturally, they were texting each other at 11 pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <span>   The OG Parisian Avengers</span>
  </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Hey girls, we’re meeting at 10</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: 10 pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Wait 10 AM?? You wake up at 10 am, willingly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: I’m thinking it better be 10 pm unless you’d like me to sleepwalk towards you people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Don’t hawk's like the morning? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Don’t cat's like the night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>:....touché</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Imagine being a morning person...can’t relate💅🏼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Adrien how are you even up by then??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: I rise with the sun😸</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: This isn’t Frozen man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Sorry sunshine, I’m backing her up on this one. Besides, we have school tomorrow, the earliest we all can do is lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: oh right, my eDUcAtiON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: I forgot about that for a second there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: I’m still going to need iced tea to function though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: For your birthday, I’ll just buy you stacks of iced tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Much appreciated😌 I have a simple philosophy, a sleepy Angela is not a nice one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: I feel that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: Plagg agrees with you both. But Tikki and Isis would back me up on this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: ironic isn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </strong>
  <span>: No comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, they agreed on lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, they’d get some answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning girls!” Adrien said brightly as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sunshine.” Marinette smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Angela grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it there, Hawky. You said there’s some dramatic backstory you need to share?” Adrien interrupted Angela’s nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s bound to make it dramatic.” Marinette teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, thanks rat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, backstory time kids. I am definitely going to have fun with this,” She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together, “So, Back in Egypt, there’s an organization called the House of Life. It’s where the Egyptian miraculous’ holders are trained. Miracle boxes are the highest honour one can have, and the House of Life’s council controls who gets them. The most ancient miracle boxes were found by my mom, which is how I have mine. I was trained to wield the Hawk miraculous, becoming a magician, then a miraculous holder. That’s what most House of Life agents are-magicians.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you grew up in a training facility for...Egyptian magicians?” Marinette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically? It’s all fun and games until a snake comes into the picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both rose their eyebrows and Angela rolled her eyes, “Oh c’mon. That’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>craziest</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing you guys have heard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché,” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I trained, and I practiced until I was the highest and youngest magician to wield a miraculous. I was in charge of watching the miracle box. For some strain he reason, they don’t tell you all the miraculous in the box. Something along the lines of “names have power.” And that’s where I-“ she shut her eyes in pain, “I screwed up. You know how I mentioned the evil miraculous gods/goddesses that are banished into the Duat and can only be called upon with the miraculous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded in confirmation and Angela continued, “Well, all the gods and goddesses are under the rule of Ra, he’s the king of Egyptian mythology. He isn’t bound to a miraculous, and no one has seen him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But this means the evil gods, have a king too. And that’s Apophis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds familiar...” Marinette’s eyes lit up in recognition. “The Hathor heads! That’s what they said to you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Angela said popping the ‘p’ although she looked uncomfortable. “I thought he was gone, banished, disposed of, imprisoned. His miraculous was...gone. That’s what we believed. And although I wouldn’t like to believe it, he’s...he’s alive. And someone is using his miraculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you need the amulet.” Marinette continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how’d he get it in the first place?” Adrien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela looked away, shame written across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I was taking a night shift. I insisted I could handle it but-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was interrupted by a fourth voice, “Hi can I take your order please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela looked up to see a familiar face and smiled, “Tony? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just started working here! What are you doing here?” Tony grinned that gorgeous grin of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just our for lunch with a couple of friends. What are the odds?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue! I guess you keep getting thrown in my way for a reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I keep bumping into you,” Angela suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Captain Sarcastic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela quirked a brow, “Another Captain in the MCU? I like those odds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of banter, they all ordered their respective drinks and food, (and Angela ordered 2 bottles of iced tea) and Tony promised to return and hopefully catch Angela after his shift was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tony left, Angela turned to see a Marinette and Adrien with equally smug expressions on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Angela wasn’t oblivious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, are you guys serious?” Angela cried out, “Just a friend. Besides, why would he like me? That’s just jokes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien’s expression didn’t budge, if only they got a grin that could only be conveyed as wicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a friend, Adrien. Sound familiar?” Marinette smirked gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon Mari, let it go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” she snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Angela continued, “I’m a night owl, but...I fell asleep.” She automatically became defensive, “It was so strange, I even drank my iced tea to stay awake! normally I would have lasted the whole night. But I fell asleep.” She looked away. “Someone broke in that night. Past the defences, past the spells. All to steal-not all of the miraculous’-but one. Just one miraculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the miraculous, you used yesterday to stop the Akuma? That Kwami was there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela nodded, “My mom only opted to take some miraculous from the box, not all of them. She avoided the evil gods moreover. That kwami’s name is Nut and she gives me the power to bend light into a sort of protective cover. She’s the goddess of the sky after all, and the sky protects the Earth. Ironically, her Kwami animal is a cow, but a lot of animals are reused when it comes to Egyptian Kwami, that’s why they’re not as animal-based, like Plagg or Tikki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That miraculous the person stole...it was Apophis?” Adrien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela slowly nodded her head, “I think so. I mean, I didn’t know the miraculous in the box at first! But, it would make sense. The House is in chaos, the council has gone crazy and through the use of this miraculous, their minds have been tainted. They think I betrayed the House! They sent people here, to find me. I only know because...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela shut her eyes once more as if reliving a painful memory. “My Uncle warned me. Dream communication is a thing that magicians can do. That’s how I know. But I don’t know how many and more importantly who, all I know is they’re dangerous. They think I betrayed the House.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t even make sense!” Marinette spluttered in outrage, “You’re literally getting the amulet for them after we use it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I came here, I didn’t know that Hawkmoth was doing this to people. The mayor is doing an excellent job of covering it up. I want to help, I really do. That’s why I need your help. And this is going to sound really bad, but there’s a prophecy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there’s a prophecy! Why not?” Adrien facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel you, man. Now, I have the memory of a goldfish but it’s something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>A team of unlikely heroes will find the miraculous abused</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And defeat two foes as chaos ensues</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Destruction and creation will protect all </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the world to live, magic must fall’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So congratulations, creation and destruction, you’re hired!” Angela grinned cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two foes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marinette repeated, “Hawkmoth and Apophis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It gets worse.” Angela muttered grimly, “Apophis loves chaos, he’s power-hungry. He’s stronger than his miraculous. He’s using his holder. He’s tainted the mind of the council so he’s in charge of it, he’s after me because he knows I’m after the amulet, he has a magical army at his control! There are days when magic is at its peak. That’s when he’s going to escape the Duat and with enough magic harnessed from the House, he can break his miraculous bonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s possible?!” Marinette cried out indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just telling you to scare you.” Angela deadpanned, “Of course it’s possible! Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>noooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the miraculous can’t be nice to us for five seconds.” Angela rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, you said there are days when magic is at its peak and Apophis will try to escape. What does that mean?” Adrien clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means Apophis is coming. And one more, we’re the idiots that live here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to find that amulet,” Marinette said with a determined look in her eyes, much like when she’s Ladybug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” Adrien practically glowed with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like a proud mom, let’s go!” Angela teased already out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when she transformed that she realized she hadn’t gotten her iced tea or said goodbye to Tony. She’d have to apologize later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought he’d forgive her if she busy saving the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached Fontaine Du Palmier, Place de Châtelet, they were used to the drill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They search for the ankh, VioHawk uses a spell and bada-bing, bada-boom! Something happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually something unfortunate, but something none the less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Cat Noir examined the exterior while VioHawk examined the fountain itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” VioHawk grinned as she found the ankh perfectly hidden at the very top of the fountain, incredibly easy to miss and impossible to spot from the ground level or above unless you’re a giraffe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found it? Perfect, do some magic there Hawky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure though? Because I understand the world is probably ending but we’ve been through a series of unfortunate events this past week due to these challenges.” VioHawk winced at the memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always time for more trauma come on.” Ladybug smiled innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk returned her smile with a mock sassy one. “Whatever you say but lady, your luck better counteract whatever we’re about to go through. Sphinx’s aren’t very nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are any mythological Egyptian créatures nice?” Cat Noir retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....Touché. Magic up! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun-ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The ankh lit up a dark blue colour, and VioHawk’s hieroglyph collided with the ankh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the biggest sphinx on the fountain came to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one was a give in.” Cat Noir murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Ladybug agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, hello, I’m the Sphinx, mess up my question and I’ll summon a mythological creature to destroy you blah blah blah,” the Sphinx said. He really didn’t like his job. “So you’re riddle is: To achieve, difficult; easily broken, unification is the token.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” VioHawk rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it’s not one of those ‘What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?’ riddles, because the answer to that is a messed up dog.” Cat Noir snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you idiot, the answers a man,” VioHawk said exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Cat Noir looked her in the eye with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-know-this-because...?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” VioHawk threw her hands up in surrender, “I look at a lot of riddles on Google.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To achieve, difficult; easily broken.” Ladybug murmured, “Like a bond! Some sort of bond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, why are Egyptians so complicated.” VioHawk facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unification is the token?” Cat pondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unification...of what?” Ladybug asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People?” VioHawk suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To achieve, difficult; easily broken. Unification of people is the token.” Ladybug repeated, “at least we have one piece of this puzzle down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was then it clicked for all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peace! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace!” They all said together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is peace.” Ladybug clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you’re not being eaten by vicious monsters today!” The Sphinx said sarcastically, “here’s your ankh.” It flew towards them, “Thank you for visiting our fountain, please leave and never come back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That has been my favourite challenge.” VioHawk murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all could agree with her on that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's be real here, prophecies make everything better</p><p>I hope that answers a lot of questions you guys might have!</p><p>Go check out my Tumblr: <a>here</a></p><p>Please comment, I live for them. Also, I'm doing Adrien AUGreste! and feel free to check out my other work for LadyNoir July too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You just got Judy Hoppsed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok hi, yes I'm alive. I've had severe writer's block lately and I've been very busy since it's summer so I haven't been updating as often and I'll probably be taking a break from AO3. I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can and this idea has been circling in my head forever and I had no ideas what to include this chapter so I did this instead :) I've been drawing a lot of ATLA lately instead so I might post some later, anyways enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would leave and never come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their plan would work, she knew it would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Angela walked into class and saw Lila engaging the class with her lies, Marinette muttered, “I was wondering why the birds stopped singing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckled, “Marisass.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya snickered, “I’m turning that into a hashtag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll go well with my next hit song.” Nino smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila was busy saying something about how she was visiting Prince Ali this summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That lying rat was getting on her nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lila, can I talk to you?” Angela said, fluttering her eyes innocently, “I need to ask you for something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Angela!” Lila said in her sickeningly sweet voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed Angela into the locker rooms and as soon as they were out of earshot, Lila scowled. “What do you want Abdelmalek.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to bargain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to bargain.” She repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This ought to be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela smirked, “I know everything you’re lying about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila burst into laughter, “Sure you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Angela said, popping the ‘p’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case. Humour me.” Lila grinned evilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela whipped out her glasses from behind her back and pulled a notebook and pen from her pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acting like a librarian, she put her glasses on loosely on her face and read, “Well, let’s see. For starters, Prince Ali isn’t expecting you This summer as he’s never met you. You are not best friends with Ladybug. you have been akumatized multiple times by choice. You’re working with a terrorist willingly. You’ve never saved the kitten Jagged Stone never had and he’s never written a song about you. You’ve been harassing Adrien Agreste, the son of Paris’ most famous fashion designer. And, you’ve been lying about countless diseases, all of which you have no symptoms for and no doctors have diagnosed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite enjoyable watching Lila’s jaw dropped at the collection of lies Angela held in her fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela put her fingers in a gun motion at Lila, said, “Boom!”, then blew on her finger guns before acting like she was sticking them in her non-existent belt. “You really shouldn’t lie, a simple fact check could do the trick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila eventually regained her composure, “You said you wanted to bargain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. Now hear me out,” Angela threw an arm around Lila, “I want you to confess to everything I’ve said here and anything I’ve missed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila threw Angela’s arm off her and started cackling, “You want me to confess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she noticed Angela's dead-serious expression she stopped laughing and gave her a wicked grin, "Oh, you're serious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela gave her an unimpressed look, "No, I just said that to humour you." She said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. I'll confess </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abdeltrash.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I confess I don’t know Prince Ali, I’ve never met Jagged Stone, I’ve never left Paris, I don’t have any diseases, Marinette never did anything to me and I’m sorry you idiots are all absolutely dense to believe whatever you want to hear without fact-checking! Mr. Damocles was literally sobbing over my on-the-spot sob story. I’ve never met such a stupid staff and class! And at least Hawkmoth was reliable! I wanted to get revenge on someone who wronged me, especially that annoying goody-two shoes Ladybug who everyone thinks is so perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela's eyes widened in alarm as to how pure Lila’s hate was and how manipulative she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila got in Angela’s face, “Don’t mess with me Abdelmalek. I ruined Marinette’s life once and the only reason she’s back is that that stupid Agreste boy defended her and ensured she could return for a price. I can destroy your very person with just a few words. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She snapped her fingers to show how quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” Angela snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your final warning. Go ahead, expose me. It’s your word against mine. Besides, you don’t have proof. Don’t mess with me. Next time I won’t be as nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Lila turned towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And...</span>
  <em>
    <span>scene</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s words echoed across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lila’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela clicked her pen and a recording of their entire conversation played back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela lip-synced Lila finishing off the conversation with the words, “Next time, I won’t be so nice.” With a triumphant grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, Miss. Lie-la Rossi just got Judy Hoppsed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila walked forward about to attack Angela for the pen but she said an, “ah, ah, ah!” Shaking her fingers and sat down on the bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This recording pens doubles as a microphone. There are cameras surrounding this area. We’ve been live-streaming this to the whole building this entire time, with the help of a technically gifted Nino. Marinette has Set up a video conference with Jagged Stone, Lila Rossi and added Prince Ali, my childhood friend to the call. Alya has been playing a video of Ladybug confirming everything here and is uploading this to the Ladyblog as we speak, which means Nadja Shamock will be on the scene now too. Adrien has camera footage of you always in his space.” Angela smiled even more, “Oh, and Nathalie Sancœur-Gabriel Agreste’s assistant-called, you’ve been fired from his company. Thank you, next. As for this entire conversation, I love proving a point. What can I say, I'm naturally overdramatic, I guess I'm just a born actress," Angela said rubbing salt in the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Mr. Damocles came storming in through the locker room doors as well as the entire class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela shrugged, “Judy Hoppsed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino walked in through those doors, they all did a group hug and Marinette was by far the most relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over.” Was all she said, as she silently cried tears of joy. “It’s done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what they heard, Lila’s mom stormed in very disappointed with her daughter, Mr. Damocles expelled Lila and her mom sent her to boarding school. She was out of Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was akumatized. But that was a give in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the Dévoilitress! And I will reveal your deepest darkest secrets!” The new Akuma roared, obviously Lila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ironic really, that a liar would have a power exposing lies and revealing the truth!” VioHawk cried out while dodging Lila’s attacks of blue light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name suits her. It sounds like the devil and she’s Satan.” Ladybug retorted just as she punched Lila but she dodged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as we don’t get hit, or else our identities are at stake.” Cat Noir relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who was hit was engulfed in a blue light and forced to spew out truths every 3 seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I send her off the boarding school?” VioHawk groaned as she was thrown against the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pack her bags!” Ladybug grit her teeth as she used her yo-yo as a shield, Cat Noir mimicking her actions with his bâton back to her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for the flight and school.” Cat offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hurry this up then. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out. She was handed with duck tape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug then stood away from the battle watching Lila’s movements. Dévoilitress would launch her attacks after putting her fingers to her mouth as saying something before attacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was when she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The copy of the fox miraculous necklace in the palm of her hand, just suspended there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Ladybug had to do was grab Lila’s arms and cover her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” Lila screeched, “You ruined everything for me! Working with that stupid lady blogger against me? And they call you a hero!” She snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when she struck Ladybug with the light and Ladybug was immediately engulfed with a blue light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir and VioHawk just watched, fear written across their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was another purpose for this duck tape after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t hit me if my mouth is shut! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ladybug thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug ripped a piece of duck tape and covered her mouth. Now Lila’s power was useless against her, and Ladybug’s lucky charm was still useful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat Noir and VioHawk seemed to understand why Ladybug shut her mouth so she quickly sent them texts explaining her plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk called out, “Magic up!” And her Dr. Strange discs returned. She used her ropes to hold Lila down pulling her wrist away, giving Ladybug just enough time to jump over her and place a piece of duck tape on her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug wiped her hands as if finished and VioHawk translated, “she says, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Pleased with the muffled Lila squirming frantically but unable to get out of VioHawk’s ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quickly Cat!” VioHawk cried out, as the ropes were weakening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Cat Noir called out, “Cataclysm!” And destroyed the suspended necklace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug captured the Akuma and purified it. and ripped off her duck tape just so she could say, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The effects quickly wore off and one Lila Rossi was fussed home to pack for boarding school while the three superheroes were fist-bumping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cake for everyone celebrating the defeat of Lila Rossi, on me.” Ladybug grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh really? Count me in.” Cat Noir practically drooled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all quickly returned home since classes were cancelled for the rest of the day due to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasant Miss. Rossi. Marinette was busy working on her designs for the gala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it was only a few days away and Marinette had a lot to do still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, a certain black cat kept this princess company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien wanted to see the dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette said no because she wanted it to be a surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least know what colour it is?” Adrien pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Style?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come my father gets to see it first and I don’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because your father is going to inspect it and if he likes it I might pass out from joy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to surprise you, kitty!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hmphed, “You’ll look gorgeous in the dress and that’s enough of a surprise for me. This poor cat can only handle so much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be dramatic.” Marinette snorted trying to conceal her blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smirked, “Y’know What my lady?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sunshine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This counts as our first date. Who’d have known after all this time you’d finally go out with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Of course, she had known it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not like a first date </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had just hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our first date?” Marinette said in a trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, only if you want it to be!” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It’s fine if you don’t want it to be!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first date?” Marinette grinned like a fool, dropping her sewing and looking completely out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Adrien said in a painfully high pitched voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d love for it to be our first date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I understand if you don’t want this to be...wait what?” Adrien quirked a brow in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop acting so surprised you idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your idiot.” He grinned like an idiot lifting Marinette up and pulling her into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That much is true.” Marinette squeezed him tighter. “Now, stop distracting me I’ve got work to do.” She said determinedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she was thrown into her work, Adrien keeping her company and talking to her about questions regarding anything he knew about fashion, trying to keep her entertained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was much more efficient with Adrien’s praise and support and before he knew it Marinette was finished her final touches and planned to bring this to Gabriel Agreste the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was totally not freaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-=+=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was freaking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was finally going to present her dress to Adrien’s father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien squeezed her hand tightly out of comfort and led Marinette to the huge doors leading to Gabriel Agreste’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her hand, she held her dress covered in a zip-up bag for the dress so Adrien couldn’t tell what colour it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath before knocking on the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A monotonal voice called out, “Enter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette obliged and opened the doors to see one Gabriel Agreste with a calculation expression regarding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Agreste. It is my pleasure to be in your presence and I am honoured for you to even look at my dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say I am intrigued. Adrien informed me he will be taking you as his date, but I would prefer to see your designs as you are an aspiring fashion designer. Please set it your dress up on that mannequin.” He motioned to a mannequin next to his desk and Marinette quickly and carefully put up her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She certainly was proud of her work, it had taken her a long time but the results were worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stood up without saying a word and crossed his hands behind his back, approaching the dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a scarlet lace off the shoulder dress On a corset. A modern version of Victorian dresses. Around the waist, there was silk underneath so as not to be itchy. There were layers upon layers of red tulle flowing freely and beautifully from the bodice over the silk. Fine black beads were woven intricately into the fabric along with black applique flowers at the end of the dress almost like waves as well as the lace section of the bodice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For such a young girl, it was quite impressive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely there were a few errors in the stitching but nothing to humungous and detrimental to the overall dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was stunning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any headpieces you are going to add?” Gabriel demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She handed Gabriel the hairpiece. “I was thinking a vermillion crystal hair headband that I can place once I style my hair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like roses almost, not too puffy or extravagant but simple giving it an incredibly elegant effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, it was a gorgeous ensemble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One that for once, Gabriel approved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers along with the stitches once more, “I am very impressed Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Your taste is impeccable and your designs are exquisite, especially for a woman your age. You have talent, and this dress will certainly earn you a number of stares.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was gaping as a dopey grin spread to her face, “You’re...you’re impressed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel has to stifle a laugh, “Yes. Thank you for meeting with me Miss. Dupain-Cheng I look forward to collaborating with you in the future.” With that Gabriel returned to his desk while Marinette had the most dazed off expression known to mankind, as she zipped her dress back up and headed towards Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> CEO of the Agreste company and daughter-in-law.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You just got Judy Hoppsed" has been circling in my head for the longest time as a way to expose Lila hehe. </p><p>Go check out my Tumblr <a>here</a></p><p>If you want to see Marinette's dress you can find it <a>here</a>, just replace all the red beads with black beads...I'm really bad at describing designs lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Impostor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK!! Thank you guys for being patient I'm sorry it's been three months but I had really bad writer's block and I just couldn't write, then school started and It's been absolutely crazy. I left the MLB bubble for a while and I just wasn't into my story anymore as I was exhausted and the MLB special didn't help with that. So here have some fluff, drama, Adrienette and Ninya and let's just say some of your predictions are correct. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Marinette was panicking. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What if he didn’t like the dress?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What if he thought she was lame?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What if he thought she wasn’t worth the effort and he should just dump there right there because Marinette is a hot mess and Adrien probably- </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Mari? You there?” Alya’s voice cut through Marinette’s fears like a knife. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What-?” Marinette snapped her neck towards Angela and Alya who were regarding her with matching snickers. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh Alya, you don’t think she’s panicking about-“ Angela snorted while Alya grinned, “I think so.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, guys come on! He’s going to be here soon and I-I want to make sure I look perfect.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela and Alya quickly surrounded her in a hug, “Mari you look gorgeous and the designs are beautiful!” Angela smiled reassuringly. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Girl, you look hot. You might have to carry a sign around saying ‘sorry boys I’m taken.’” Alya added. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette twiddled her thumbs, “Well...we’re not exactly <em>official</em> yet but-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alya rolled her eyes, “And you’re worried he’s going to, what? Dump you?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette nodded meekly. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alya facepalmed, “Girl, you can’t be serious.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela put an arm on Alya’s shoulder to stop her from strangling Marinette, “Knowing Adrien, he’s probably planning something perfect, sweet and romantic.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette looked up hopefully, “Really?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Really.” Angela and Alya said in unison. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Besides after seeing you tonight, he won’t be able to take your eyes off you,” Alya smirked. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette flushed at the comment and turned to two mannequins where the girls dresses rested atop neatly. “Ladies, it’s time to get dressed.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela and Alya thanked Marinette for ages before eventually changing into the beautiful gowns Marinette had designed and made for them. (She had insisted it was no issue and that she had extra time, which with Cat Noir around at night, had increased her productivity) </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey girls, your prince charming's will be here in 40 minutes,” Angela called out from the bathroom.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Our prince Charming’s? What about you and Mr. mystery-cafe-beach-boy?” Marinette quipped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You mean Tony?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah yes, the Marvel Stan.” Alya remembered Angela telling her about it, “wasn’t he cute?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s a good friend and that’s what matters. I really like him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As a friend?” Marinette joked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, you can see how <em>that</em> turned out for Adrien and Marinette.” Alya snickered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ha ha ha." Marinette rolled her eyes trying to hold back her laugh at Alya's comment.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela sounded uncomfortable, "girls, he’s probably taken or something.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then why was he flirting with you?” Marinette asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He was not flirting!” Angela defended and emerged from the bathroom in her dress around the same time Alya exited the changing boards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well if he saw you now he certainly would be.” Alya whistled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah yeah, and when Nino sees you he might have a heart attack.” Angela grinned, "Orange is a good look." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alya was wearing an orange spaghetti strap v-neck dress which flowed out after the waist, with a lower thigh-high slit. It had silver gems splattered across the beltline and a little across the stomach in an almost elegant ombré effect. Her hair was knotted into a high ponytail where her straightened hair flowed freely. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela was in a lace flower beaded v-neck emerald green ball gown. It wasn’t too puffy but rather simple and elegant. Her hair was curled and half pinned up with a silver hairpiece while the other half of the curls were braided across the top of her head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">All the dresses hugged their curves and were just as skillfully created. Marinette was a miracle worker and these were her miracle dresses. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> Alya added the red and black vermillion crystal hair headband to Marinette’s curled luscious locks tucked into a bun.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Perfect,” Alya said admiring her work. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well then ladies, shall we break our ankles in these heels?” Angela grinned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette looped her arms through Alya and Angela’s arms, “We shall.” </p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien was waiting anxiously with Nino in the car. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Nino almost slapped him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Dude, chill out. Mari isn’t going to reject you, she’s literally in love with you.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien tried to calm his erratically beating heart. “That’s not the <em>only</em> reason I’m worried.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Nino’s eyes widened in realization and he too looked as scared as Adrien.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He was worried because he might not survive this night.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Attend my funeral?” Adrien gulped.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll be lying right there next to you dude.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The boys' anxiety only escalated when they entered Marinette’s house and watched their significant others come down the stairs.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They looked like angels from heaven, gracefully waltzing down the stairs. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela came down first, teasing and setting the stage, “are ya ready boys?”  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alya came behind and her dress flowed with her. Nino almost passed out.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Ay ay captain” he whistled</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Then came Marinette in a Ladybug themed elegant vintage ball gown, where she has never looked more like his princess. He was so close to kissing her feet because she looked like a queen that dropped her crown. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> “We’re dead,” Adrien said, gaping. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> “Yup.” Nino agreed. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“This is gonna be fun” Angela snickered. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alya shut Nino’s dropped jaw, "well babe, you clean up nice," and kissed him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette grinned wickedly, "What, Cat got your tongue?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’m dead. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> Marinette then stood before Adrien blushing. “Hi.” She said biting her lip. “Hi,” Adrien said just as flustered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> She was just too adorable!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When he composed himself, Adrien smiled, “Totally worth the wait Princess, you look gorgeous.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette blushed and regarded his black suit with matching dress pants and a tight-fitted white dress shirt. His hair was combed back and he wore a red tie that matched Marinette’s gown, (a suggestion from Gabriel himself).  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you kitty, that suit looks incredible on you too.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Pictures!” Tom and Sabine grinned in unison. Marinette groaned while the others smiled. Angela stood in between the two couples.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien just could not stop staring at Marinette with this lovesick expression which she equally returned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">After pictures, they embarked on the gala in Adrien’s limo. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Be back by 10 pm boys!” Tom called out as they exited the Dupain-Cheng bakery. </p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela thought the gala was beautiful. The gala was elegantly decorated with dim lighting and an orchestra in the corner. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was very ✨aesthetic✨. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Like come on, Angela had a Pinterest full of pictures from something like this. Ballgowns in a ballroom, romantic music and lighting, marvelling architecture.  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Heck, she was on the TikTok side of it too! </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She felt like she was in a fairy tale. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A beautiful and heavenly fairytale. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">However, one salty thought wrung through her head like a gong. And no matter how much Angela wanted to deny it, it sprung forward at this exact moment. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Loneliness. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her friends went their separate ways as Adrien had business to attend too and so Marinette would be with him. Alya and Nino had insisted on Angela sticking with them but, she didn't want to spoil their fun. She figured they’d be happy alone together. They are, basically, #couplegoals after all. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela, on the other hand, was single from the womb, single to the tomb.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t mind it most of the time, she wasn’t exactly looking for a boyfriend. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She had other things to worry about like getting into Med school, defeating Hawkmoth and Apophis </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Not fawning over a guy.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She just felt like a fifth wheel, and sure she loves her friends but it was hard sometimes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">For example, being in a gala. Alone. Where she knew no one. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was basically walking around aimlessly at this point. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And at a place like this, it was unlikely she’d make a new friend. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She would try to enjoy the gala though, instead of moping. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was about to go be happy when a blonde undercut haired boy with cold blue eyes approached her. </p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">He cracked a grin that Angela can only describe as unceasing, “Hey cutie." He looked her over, once, twice before staring at her chest directly, not once meeting her eyes, "What’s a hot girl such as yourself doing here, <em>alone</em>?” </p><p class="p1"><br/>
<em>Miracle dress. Rats. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angela did not get hit on often so she was a little shocked but she was more shocked by his nasty attitude.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He gave off vibes that are...sleazy. Sus, if you will. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was super close to just saying No❤️</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Who the hell does this guy think he is?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was disgusted. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“N-no I’m not here alone I’m with my friends-“ Angela looked around dumbly for one of them. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I don’t see anyone. The names Connor. Care to dance?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“How about <em>no</em>.” Angela made a heart motion with her fingers and pouted. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t even ask for her name!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oooo, I like a girl that’s hard to get. Come on baby, let’s go dance.” He reached out for her arm. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> “Uhhh” Angela turned, sprinted into the crowd while Connor called out, “hey girl where you going,” but Angela just kept on running and dodging until she pulled a Marinette and slammed into a very hard, muscular chest. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> “I’m so sorry I-“ Angela said as she was met with familiar pine green eyes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Angela?”</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette was in awe! Not to mention, the countless famous designers Marinette all adored. She was in heaven. Fashion, designing heaven. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was truly happy. She could never remember a time when she was so blissfully at peace.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was with the guy she loved. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And people kept on complimenting her on her dress, asking who designed it. When she replied and explained she designed the dress, she was always commended which brought a smile to her face and pride. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was her dream dress, after all, of course, she would take pride in it. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">After Adrien was finished meeting and representing the brand, he grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was perfect. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They talked and danced and it was just, amazing. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Follow me bugaboo I wanna take you somewhere.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He reached out his hand to her which she quickly took, “You know, I think the nickname ‘bugaboo’ is growing on me.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He gave her his signature Cheshire Cat grin, “Hmm, is it now?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He led her to a little exit where it was a little colder and there was a smell of roses in the air. “Close your eyes.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She did so as she followed him blindly, the air became chilly. she believed they were outside. The scent of roses and other flowers were stronger now. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She felt him cover her eyes with his hands and whispered into her ear, “Open them now” sending chills up her spine. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette was correct, there were roses.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They were on a beautiful balcony overlooking fields of flowers with a fountain and hedges everywhere. It was beautiful. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, my- Adrien!” She gasped, “It’s beautiful I-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Funny being on a balcony that isn’t yours, princess?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“This looks like the type of place I’d go to get rid of all my worries.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’m glad. That’s what I’m going for.” He sighed, “Every single year I was forced to come here, I accidentally found this place, and I’ve been coming here ever since. It’s the most anxiety-relieving place in my life-besides your balcony of course.” Adrien sighed. “It’s my secret place.” He took a deep breath, “and right now I’m worried.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Marinette immediately turned to him with a concerned expression. “Wait, why? What’s wrong Chaton?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien took Marinette’s hands in his, “Buginette, Princess, my lady, will you make me the happiest cat in the world and..." he pulled out a ring pop "be my girlfriend?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Marinette ex. Is processing. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Adrien’s expression started to fall as he waited with bated breath, was he misreading this situation? Maybe she didn’t love him? Was the ring pop too much?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"That was cheesy even for you. It's a good thing I love ring pops. And you.” Marinette teased. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“So, is that a yes?” He grinned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, kitty cat!” She tackled him in a hug before standing on her tiptoes while he leaned down and kissed her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It had never felt more magical. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you too.” She said. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And they kissed once more in the starlit balcony. </p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Angela?” His soft yet deep voice rang like music to her ears</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tony?!” Angela gasped. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Woah baby, baby Woah-“ Connor came running up to her and was met with the hard green eyes of one, <em>angry</em>, Tony.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wait, why was Tony angry? </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Girl, who’s this,” Connor said slinging an arm around her shoulder. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Angela cautiously picked off Connor’s arm in a disgusted manner, rolling her eyes, “he’s my friend hotshot, now back off.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Woah baby as long there’s no ‘boy’ in front of ‘friend’ we’ve got no issues. Now, we still haven’t danced yet. As long as you’re still single I-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He reached towards her hand to try and kiss it she assumed, but before he could Tony grabbed Connor’s wrist and looked straight into his cold, pale blue eyes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You heard the lady, she said back off.” He growled. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Woah man, I don’t know who you think you are, but she’s single which means I can-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela snapped, “which means you can what? Hm?” Angela looked him in the eye, “Excuse me but last time I checked I’m not a prize to be won. ‘She’ is her own person. And you sir, are a shallow, playboy that can’t take no for an answer. Besides, you can't look at girls like that! So back. Off.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela grabbed the wrist of one of the two equally shocked men, the wrist of which looked more impressed than the other and walked off with him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When Angela looked back, she saw Connor run towards a dark-skinned man with dark curly hair and a redhead girl at his side, both around Connor's age, following Angela's gaze. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I’d say you looked like a damsel in distress but <em>girl</em>, you just saved yourself.” Tony grinned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela rolled her eyes, snickering, “my hero.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“That was really cool.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela blushed, “I don’t like jerks. Besides, you looked like you were going to punch him. And if you didn’t, I would have.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You sound like Natasha Romanoff.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela shrugged, “she has a simple philosophy, murder isn’t the answer. It’s the question. And the answer is yes.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hm I like that,” and he smirked, “and a girl who can take care of herself.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela smiled, “well, you’re in the right place.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Then, they just stared at each other. Forever. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She could stare at those pine green eyes all day~ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wait. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What was <em>this</em>? </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What? Huh? No. No no no no, <em>no</em>. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She <em>liked</em> Tony. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Like <em>really</em> liked him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Oh, well, there was no way he likes her. And why would he flirt with her? She was nothing. Besides, She wasn’t lucky. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She’d get over it. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wouldn’t she? </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I, better be going-“ Angela said breaking the moment and turning to go. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He held her wrist, “W-Wait, um,” Tony...blushed??, “why don’t we hang out for a bit?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela turned back to him and quirked a brow. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean,” he took another deep breath. “Angela Abdelmalek would you like to dance with me?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela’s jaw dropped. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wow. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">So she was lucky but there’s no way she was <em>that</em> lucky. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Right</em>? Right.  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She closed her mouth and smiled. “I would love too.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He took her to the dance floor. His hands made their way to her wait, firmly planting themselves there while she put her hands on his broad shoulders. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"He didn't hurt you did he?" Tony asked concerned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh, not at all. He just made me feel...uncomfortable." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It clicked for Tony and he earnestly apologized, "I am so sorry you had to go through that. If I had found you sooner I-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I-it's fine." She interrupted, "Thank you for stepping in." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course, anytime. And to be fair, you look beautiful.” He said. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh.” Angela flushed, “my friend made the dress. She’s very talented-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s not what I meant.” He looked her in the eyes with such genuine sincerity. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela just blushed more. Homegirl does not blush!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They stood in comfortable silence. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I like your suit.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Thanks. It’s my dad’s.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s cool. He has excellent taste.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You think?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Mmmhmm.” She hummed. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He was dressed in a navy blue suit and with matching dress pants and black shoes. It was form-fitting and just complimented his eyes as well as brought out his jawline.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The moment felt magical. She never wanted it to end. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What are you doing here?” Angela asked, trying to make conversation. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“My mom works in the fashion industry. She let me tag along.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“But why would you want to come here?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know. I like the ballroom and, I-I thought I might see you! I mean-“ Tony started bumbling over his words. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela put a finger to his lips to “shhh” him and they kept dancing for a while, in perfect sync with each other. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You have such pretty eyes. You’d look even more gorgeous in the fall.”  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I prefer Christmas, it’s Iron Man 3 season.” She grinned. "And says you, Mr. handsome-jacked-Percy-Jackson-looking-guy with your gorgeous...pine...green eyes." She said getting lost in them before shaking out of it as she noticed his<em> incredibly</em> smug expression. "Oops." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Handsome? Jacked? Percy Jackson? Gorgeous pine green eyes? Well captain, if I knew you liked me that much I might accidentally bump into you for often." He turned a little red but was nothing compared to the way she looked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh shut it, Seaweed Brain. Besides, it's the personality that matters" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I agree. But I guess that means you like my personality?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'd rather not give you an answer so your ego doesn't sky-rocket."  She deadpanned. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Whatever Angela Ramsay says, which is true. Or should I say, wise girl?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Hm, I do like the sound of that." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Besides, you're the beautiful one, Captain Sarcastic." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You are way too kind to me."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You deserve it." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> Did she?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Does she deserve happiness?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm kind of glad I met you over piña coladas at the beach." She smiled.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They just kept dancing when Tony looked at her with such empathy and care. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You really like this place, don't you?" Tony smiled that grin that makes her knees go weak, looking at an incredibly peaceful Angela.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I love the architecture and it's so aesthetic and perfect and my Pinterest board just can't capture all of it." She breathed, just trying to take it all in. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What's it missing?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her expression softened as she looked him in the eyes, "The perfect partner."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As if compelled by each other, Tony leaned down towards her lips and Angela pressed her hands on his wrist. They were so close now, and it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His perfect lips so close to her own and his eyes looking down at her with such kindness.  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her lips ghosted his when Angela felt something smooth like a computer screen on his wrist.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She quickly looked and Angela stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at his sleeves and noticed a <em>watch</em>. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A <em>high-tech</em> watch. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She froze and looked up at him, holding the watch she had quickly pickpocketed off him, "Where did you get this?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"How did you-" He began, </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"It's called a hustle sweetheart." She put on a serious expression again. "And how did you know I would be here?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That she’s only seen before back in Egypt. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhhh.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">At the House of Life. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“And how do you know my last name. I never told you-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, you did! At the cafe and-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I didn’t,” Angela said firmly. “And why would you have a job at a café that your parents don’t own, and your mom has to have a job in the fashion field to be able to come here so-“ </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They were near one of the outdoor balconies right now, guaranteed privacy. </p><p class="p1"><br/>
He had been trying to isolate her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were completely alone, the music had faded and she hadn’t even realized it!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All because she fell for the fake personality of the first cute guy that came rolling up?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But she thought-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No. There was no time for that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pieces finally clicked into place.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You. You’re the spy they sent after me. Impostor!” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What?! I’m a crewmate and Angela I don’t know what-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You were going to bring me back so they could-“ her eyes were widening more and more with shock, “so they could <em>kill </em>me.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They were right outside the balcony now when Angela stepped on his foot, grabbed his hair then used his falling body to spin around and wrapped her arm around his neck. He groaned in pain. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you working for Apophis?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He tried to lighten the mood, “Have you been taking kickboxing?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Angela’s grip on his neck tightened, “answer me. Are you working for Apophis?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He looked at her confused for a second before Tony broke free and flipped her weight so he was pinning her against the wall of the balcony, “Aren’t you working for Apophis?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Had the situation been different, the proximity would have left them a blushing, stammering, mess. They were cm apart now, and he was pressing her back against the wall, with her body flush up against his.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“No you dimwit, I’m not." She struggled but his grip was too strong, "And if you actually <em>knew me</em> you would know I would <em>never</em> betray the House. You really are a Seaweed Brain.” Angela kneed him in the stomach and jumped on his shoulders until she tackled him to the ground. “How many more are there Tony?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“All right Natasha Roman-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“How many?!” She grit her teeth, staring into his pine green eyes that she had once admired.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He looked into her orange-hazel eyes that were filled with betrayal as his own were filled with contemplation, “Three more besides me.” He looked down in shame, “They’ve been watching your every move. They know your identity and about the map. And they’re <em>here</em>. <em>Please</em>, I came here to-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“To what? Kill me? You’ve done plenty.” Angela picked up her heels which she had ditched the second she cornered Tony and walked out.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Angela wait, I-“ </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She didn’t want to hear him talk again. She didn’t want to see him again. </p><p class="p1">She left him on that balcony. And she set out to do the one thing she shouldn’t do alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I think the Angony or Tongela (I will accept better ship names) ship has died lol. Uh well, I love redemption arcs so hold your breath. </p><p>And proximity. </p><p>Had to get those Among Us and Marvel references in there lol</p><p>Also, go follow my art account!! My Instagram art account is @stateoftheAHrt!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Natasha Romanoffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe I spent the last few weeks studying so enjoy this super late chapter</p><p>And also I didn't proof read it until my eyes bled so sorry if it's not too good and choppy</p><p>Hi-nehm: join</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien had just reentered the dance floor when they bumped into Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” Marinette smiled. “Nice to see you. Angela will be so happy you’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, scratch that.” Then they both noticed how Tony looked frantic, his suit was wrinkled and his hair was all messed up. He was walking with a small lump and he looked like he got beat up. Bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you-“ Adrien began to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time. Do you know where Angela went? It’s urgent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can call her, but what’s the emergency?” Marinette asked concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do you look like you were...” she motioned around grasping for the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jumped” Adrien said bluntly and Marinette elbowed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well see, I screwed up, and now she’s probably going to do something stupid and Angela Natasha Romanoffed me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” Marinette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like full on Natasha Romanoff pinned me to the ground with a full-on neck assassination tackle move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sad day for us men.” Adrien saluted. “Don’t hurt me, my lady.” He put his hands up in surrender when Marinette looked like she was about to retaliate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” She snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I screwed up. And I can’t find her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why did she...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha Romanoff -“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha Romanoff you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked down in shame, “let’s just say the complications of how I met up with her in the first place finally caught up with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you guys met as a freak accident when you moved here from...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egypt,” Tony said finally making eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egypt?” Marinette repeated then her eyes lit up as it clicked “Unless…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not you.” She gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adrien asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette ignored Adrien’s confusion, “Then why would we help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “because I can explain I just need to stop her before she does something stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally clicked for Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can she. You took all the stupid with you.” Adrien scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché. Look, we have to find her because If I’m correct things are about to go downhill real fast.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien looked into each other’s eyes having a silent conversation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually obliged and called Angela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried her cell. “She’s not answering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried calling her too. “Voicemail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the last clue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you know about the clues too?” Marinette hit his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I’m a good spy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I want to help her! We have to find her, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t trust you, you know that right?” Adrien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give us one good reason why we should help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I know, do whatever you want to me but I just-,” he looked down and closed his eyes in pain, “I didn’t come here to kill her. But other people did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien both looked at him and into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-“ Marinette started but Adrien finished. “You love her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Tony’s eyes widened in worry yet a smile came to his face, “What! No, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien both raised their brows at Tony, absolutely unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette just sighed, “Then we better find her. I assume you know about…” she questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He replied sheepishly once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone or-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give up.” Marinette groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok great. You tell anyone about who we are and she’ll punch you in the face.” Adrien said patting Tony’s shoulder before walking out while Marinette cracked her knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Adrien, we forgot about Alya and Nino! We can’t just leave, not until 10.” Marinette slapped her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go after her,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she doesn’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to have to. I’ll explain myself to both you and her I promise but I need to know where the next ankh is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that’s where she’s going?” Adrien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she hasn’t already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Adrien exclaimed a silent conversation with their eyes once more before Adrien said, “the next ankh is at the Louvre. That’s where she should be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll catch up with you both as soon as we can,” Marinette assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” With that, he ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we just made a huge mistake.” Adrien grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I don’t think so. He won’t hurt her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien hummed, contemplating Tony’s possible course of actions, “How do you think he’s going to get to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was running to his temporary home in Paris. Or more accurately, the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was an inventor. He played with all sorts of stuff. He created all types of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kwami flew out to him as he ran, “That went well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I would advise you didn’t try to convince the girl you like that you were going to murder her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Ptah. You couldn’t have given me a little bit more wisdom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. That’s Thoth’s job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably having a blast with his baboons don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ptah ignored his remark, “What’s the plan, sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, how’s project 46 so far?” Tony asked showing Ptah his device for transportation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it’s just a prototype. It hasn’t operated with flight power yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get it to work without the miraculous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. But it’s going to take a little bit of time. You’re not Iron Man after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but my suit is. And we don’t have time…I just can’t let the other guys see me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then sir. But may I advise treating your wounds? Angela did quite a number on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his head which had a nasty cut and the bruises forming all over his body. He probably had some other cuts over his body but he didn’t care at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least Ange didn’t break my ribs. I’ll fix them later.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, as a matter of fact, she did break a rib. And sprained your ankle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why chest hurts so much? There’s no time I’ll deal with it later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist sir, you know the words.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Ptah, flight power restored.” Immediately, a dark blue and black suit enveloped Tony from the slim metal band on his wrist with arm blasters and leg thrusters. It looked like a non-metal yet metal iron man suit. Just slimmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed some of the gadgets he and Ptah had been working on and shot into the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hid above the clouds and flew towards the Louvre. He landed on a nearby rooftop and detransformed. “Ptah, power down.” He then climbed down the building and entered the Louvre. He brought thrusters and blasters that copied his own suit functions just not as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then headed towards the Egyptian exhibit and watched Angela (or VioHawk or Hawkangela? He’d find a better nickname later) looking frustrated before lighting up with a gorgeous smile and muttering something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took this opportunity to sneak in unnoticed and stood at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was staring at the tomb and seemed to have a collection of pieces shaped like an ankh and parts of the exhibit that were empty with the exact shape of these pieces. She was currently focused on joining all the pieces together with magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before murmuring “On your left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately tensed up and his stomach felt like it was flipping inside out as he thought about how much he hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have stayed on that balcony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you Natasha Romanoffed me? Well, I have a few bruises and some nasty cuts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” She deadpanned, “To finish the job?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the tremor in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The complete opposite, actually, I came to explain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence until Angela addressed the elephant in the room. “Was it real?” He heard her voice trembling, shaking, “Was any of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. All of it. Every second I spent with you, every minute, every dance-which we didn’t finish, by the way, don’t leave me hanging like Captain America did for 70 years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you lie to me.” That was when she turned to face him and he saw her puffy eyes, the tears streaming down her face. She looked broken and it was all his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry! Listen to me, you can’t use the amulet by yourself it could kill you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart broke. She wiped away her tears and hardened her expression, “I don’t believe you. How can I? You tried to kill me-“ she muttered the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi-nehm</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a glow came from the pieces of the ankh as it joined together. “Besides, you’re too late.” She started To reach for it when Tony ran towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait no! I was never going to kill you!” He cried out, raising his hands in surrender, “And you’re right. I should have told you the moment I met you. Please let me explain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her beautiful orange eyes started at his with hate but behind it, there was a single speck of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hate him. She couldn’t if she tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared into his eyes a little longer before deciding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is super cliché but…2 minutes or I take the ankh and leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was assigned to kill you. They gave us your picture and your name. They said you were working with Apophis. They said you betrayed the House. I was sent here with three others. They were at the gala. I was their favourite back at the House so I was the leader of the mission. I made sure I met you first at the beach. And then I interacted with you. How could this girl be evil? This wonderful, beautiful, funny, adorable girl who loves baking and Marvel and piña coladas. She was so innocent. But I still had to do my duty” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet the more I trailed you, followed you, threw myself into your life I just-“ He sighed “I knew you weren’t evil. And that you didn’t betray the House. Then I questioned how I was so sure about how I knew you were perfect. And it was at the gala when Connor messed with you to try and kill you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor’s one of the spies?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the girl and guy he was with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish please.” She looked super irritated but she obliged, “It was at that moment when I danced with you, looking into your eyes and Connor dared touch you that I realized that I-” he turned to her with a determined look “I couldn’t let anything happen to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>VioHawk froze, “You-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his head freaking out and pacing, “and ahh, I’m the leader of this mission and I’m out here betraying them so they’re going to kill me so I can’t use my miraculous anymore and Ah- I did it all for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-what?” She repeated. “They’re going to kill you...because of...me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes and no and-“ he ruffled his hair from stress, “I’m so sorry Angela I should have told you earlier-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue, VioHawk dropped her transformation, still in her gown and surrounded him in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, surprised by the sudden embrace before he melted into It and it felt so good. “I forgive you.” She whispered as he buried his head in her hair instantly feeling like a weight was lifted off her chest as she was left shuddering in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you got pulled into this. It’s all my fault.” she started tearing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey no, this isn’t your fault! It’s the Apophis miraculous holder and we’ll catch him I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it is. Now, they want your head as much as mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, they come near you and you’ll Natasha Romanoff them.” He tilted her head up so she could see his dopey grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again like the ball, they were compelled and both started leaning towards each other’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips ghosted each other’s once more and she pulled back at the last second looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced, “I’m sorry about that by the way. Let me get you fixed up.” She whispered once more and they both were still so close to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said in a low and deep voice. His nerves were on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there like that for a few more seconds. Tony murmured, “I don’t want to ever let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela blushed and it was only then he realized what he said, “uh-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela just hummed and said “me neither, but I should get you fixed up, then you get your dance. How should I hold the ankh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch it since you’ve been in contact with all the other ones so it will automatically flow to you. Use your magic to store it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She retransformed and did just that before saying, “Come on, let me bring you home, I can fix you up there since they know where you’re staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Cap’n.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t difficult. I rule chaos and you’re the biggest cause of it in Paris, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I must thank you though for fueling my energy, I’m almost strong enough to gain most of my magic back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you do. Because I’m a simple miraculous holder just as yourself. Only, I have more control than you ever could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you-“ Hawkmoth charged towards the figure who held a hand out to stop him, “uh buh buh buh buh, we have a common interest. Chaos. So I’ve come to prepare an offer with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I make an offer with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you want the black cat and ladybug miraculous’ for your wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, “And what do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To see an empire of magic fall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth contemplated his options, “I’m listening. What is your offer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “War is about to fall upon Paris. And all I want is to be on the winning side of this war.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which side is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one causing it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's all coming together now.</p><p>Also, dear KayKay06 I accidentally deleted your comment after trying to reply?? I’m so sorry, thank you for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>